Dark Tournament: Twist of Fate
by Murakumo
Summary: It's back! Read and review! Episode 6! Fireworks, action.. the mysterious brown coated woman? The tournament continues and everyone seems up to no good? romance/action/humor and more!
1. Episode 1: Old Friends

Dark Tournament: Twist of Fate  
  
"Koenma, sir? Do I have to go get Botan? Wouldn't it be easier to just summon her to come here?" Ogre asked adjusting his caveman like wardrobe.  
Koenma patted Ogre on the head, "Ogre, what did I say would happen if you disobeyed me again?"  
Ogre got on his knees, "Not one hundred spanking!!"  
A girl in long medium length blue hair knocked gracefully on the large brown door. "Well I must say Koenma, sir, your office looks better."  
Koenma, the small tyke, hopped down off his seat, and approached her. "Well as the ruler of the spirit world, I like to live in style. Well Botan, changes are for the better, don't you think?"  
Ogre nodded, "Well, two weeks ago, you hired a new slave." Koenma hit Ogre upside the head, as he finished his sentence. "I mean.. a new assistant."  
A woman about five foot seven, wearing a long silver dress, which parted in the middle and then spread out again, walked in. Her long brown hair was streaked with waves of red and gold. Two loopy ear-rings hung from her ears, as she tapped her shinning black boots. Botan smiled and waved, "Well it's good to see your busy with work Megumi.."  
Koenma nodded, "Speaking of which, you have my mail for day. Gimme gimme gimme!!!" Koenma hopped up snatching away the letters in Megumi's hand.  
"What's Koenma so obsessed about in the mail?" Botan asked.  
Ogre frowned as he set down a stack of white papers. "He's waiting for the new spirit world catalog to come in."  
Botan smiled, "It's been pretty quiet around here.. Besides Koenma's out bursts, Yusuke has had it real easy. Though, Keiko is keeping him in check.Kuwabara's been good, except he hasn't since Yukina in a long while.. Speaking of which, she's been off trying to find her true brother, but no luck so far.."  
Megumi turned around, "What about those two demons?"  
"You mean Hiei and Kurama; they've been off on vacation!"  
"I've never had a vacation; Koenma says too much sunlight is bad for us." Ogre said.  
Megumi blew a heavy sigh, "How do you manage?"  
Ogre scratched his head, "My job is my life."  
". That's sad," Megumi said.  
Botan scratched her chin, "Uh, aren't Hiei and Kurama, supposed to be returning from their vacation today?"  
"Sure sure." Koenma murmured tossing mail all around.  
  
Megumi started toward the door, as Koenma shouted, "It's here!!" Koenma opened up the catalog, "Oh yea baby, there you are!"  
Ogre ran up to Koenma, "Koenma, sir, that's sick; not in front of the ladies. You should save your personal time for yourself."  
Koenma jumped up to smack Ogre with the catalog. "I Was LOOKING AT NEW PACIFIERS!! WHAT DID YOU THINK I Was LOOKING AT???"  
Megumi tapped her foot twice, as everyone looked up. "I forgot sir, this envelope was found outside for you." Megumi handed Koenma a silver letter, with the gold letters, 'Old Friend', on the front of it.  
Botan looked at Koenma, "I wonder who that is from?"  
Koenma opened the letter and quietly read it to himself. Koenma's eyes lit up, when he finished the letter. His mouth opened, but no words came out. Botan looked shocked, "What's wrong??"  
Botan rushed up to help out Koenma, as Ogre got a hold of the letter. He read the words out to himself, and stared at it strangely. Botan grabbed the letter from him and read over it.  
  
"The dogs of war unleashed, watch the empire crumble. Return of an old friend, no longer for seek. Death of the spirit detective today shall be  
the feat."  
-Vorea'sesaki-  
  
Koenma struggled to stand up, "Vorea'sesaki.. Has come back.."  
  
Episode 1  
Old Friends  
  
"KILL URAMESHI!! Vorea'sesaki, kill him!!!" the crowds shouted. Crowds of demons roared and screamed with boos and cheers. The pouring rain ran over the destroyed bits and pieces of the ring.  
Objects were flying from all around, as the crowd stamped their feet in motion. Yusuke stared around at the large stadium, as blood trickled down his forehead, blinding him. His heart rate sped up, as his eyes adjusted roughly to the battle ring. Indents, up-turned earth, and blood were all around. Yusuke swayed back and forth, struggling to stand on his own two feet. The rain mixed with a cold sweat over his over exhausted body.  
His eyes shifted slightly to the left, as Hiei's body lay sprawled out along the side. Yukina's eyes dripped tears of sorrow, over Kuwabara's twisted expression. Keiko's pleas could be heard from a distance. Yusuke's eyes shifted again, focusing on the figure in front of him. A cruel and twisted smile appeared on the face of the figure.  
The figure's silver shirt, with sleeves had creases and shredded parts up, and down the neck area. Black baggy pants flowed evenly with the dark gust of wind, that past between them. His dark brown hair rose up briefly, only to fall back down on its own. Hollow, silver eyes felt like they were piercing through Yusuke's heart. Three-jointed finger cracked ever so slightly upon each of the figure's hands. The images of a bone- halo, and a bright tattoo of a giant serpent devouring a human on his neck, were very distinct.  
Yusuke stepped back, as the figure in front of him charged. Yusuke pushed off his back foot, trying to keep his balance, and rushed forward. He held his hand back; blue waves of spirit energy escalated from everywhere. The figure stuck his foot forward, and slid downward, as a large spirit wave transcended all around here. He jammed his hands forward, as Yusuke's mouth open, but no words came out. His small cry died quickly down, shrouded by the splatters of blood.  
A loud ringing noise rang out, like a constant chime. The scene went blank, and the ringing got louder, and Yusuke screamed.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
Yusuke woke up, startled and drenched in sweat. He double over, clutching his chest. His heart was beating rapidly, and his knees felt weak and heavy. He let out a heavy sigh, pushing the off button on his alarm. "That felt so real," Yusuke murmured.  
"Come on Yusuke, get a grip on yourself, it was only a dream," he said to himself.  
"Yusuke, if you plan on sleeping in and being late again, you're got another thing coming. Now get your butt out of bed, and get ready to go to school!!" Yusuke's mother shouted.  
"All right, all right already, I'm coming." Yusuke rolled out of bed, scratching his bushy black set of hair. Yusuke let out a heavy sigh, "Well at least I've had time to relax, a lot less action as Spirit Detective. More relaxing, just what I like!" Yusuke struggled to walk, sitting back down.  
"Are you all right Yusuke?" she asked. "You look awful! Have you been staying up all night with Keiko?"  
"No mother, I haven't!!" Yusuke shouted.  
She ran over and hit Yusuke on the head; "You've been staying up all night with another girl? What do you think Keiko's going to say??"  
Yusuke stood up and screamed, "I haven't been staying up late mom!! I just had a bad dream! Okay? Geezz."  
His mother put her hand over his head, "I think you'll be fine. Now look, your going to be late."  
Yusuke grabbed his bag, after finishing put on his clothes, and ran out the door. "Don't forget your breakfast! Yusuke!!" his mother yelled. Yusuke grabbed a bag, which held his breakfast, and ran off. "Yusuke." his mother muttered under her breath.  
"Poo." came the cry of a creature behind her.  
Atsuko ran over, to pick up a dark blue, bushy haired Poo. "Awww Poo, you hungry?"  
"Poo.." Poo murmured.  
Atsuko pet his head, "Poor Poo.. How come you're nothing like the real Yusuke, huh? You're cute and adorable, and he's.. well.. He's rambunctious."  
"Poo.." Poo spoke.  
  
Two young girls, crouching high upon a roof, jumped down. The small teashop stunk of dry tealeaves, and old liquor. At the far end of the darkened shop, sat a shadowy figure. The two young girls walked slowly through the deserted shop. The door creaked open and closed by the brush of wind. Another individual sat at an adjourning table, sipping tea. The darkened figure looked up, adjusting his eyes.  
"Well boss, you're looking well. I haven't seen you in like two years!" one of the women said.  
"Yea, not since you killed the last one, Vorea'sesaki! Hehehe!!" the other woman spoke.  
Vorea'sesaki slammed his fist down on the table. The two girls jumped back from the shock. "It's good to see you're still the top bounty hunters of the spirit world," Vorea'sesaki said. His voice was subtle and striking.  
"Garnet here!" Garnet cried out, while waving a double-sided broad sword.  
"Riku here!" Riku said in a charming voice. She waved a tilted sword, above her head.  
"The hunter sisters are back in business!!!" the both shouted.  
"I trust you both aren't too rusty," Vorea'sesaki commented. "In that case, my plan shall unfold. I warned Koenma about what would happen. It's going to be your lucky day, Hunter Sisters."  
"Oh goody, an assignment?" Riku said cheerfully.  
"Even better then that, more like a contract to kill."  
"To kill whom?" Garnet questioned.  
"Yusuke Urameshi."  
"YUSUKE URAMESHI?" Riku asked. "The spirit detective, you're kidding me?"  
"Full expenses for your efforts. Make sure he's at least in no condition to do anything." Vorea'sesaki stood up, to fix up his boots.  
The Hunter Sisters, both smiled brightly. "And should we refuse, or even worse, fail?" they both asked.  
A knife flew across both the Hunter Sister's faces, in a flash. Each of them wiped a drop of blood from their thinly cut cheek. Vorea'sesaki had caught the knife barehanded, by the hilt. Both the Hunter Sister's drawn their weapon, but were stopped by Vorea'sesaki's hand. "My associate there, Saruji, doesn't take kindly to ill willed individuals."  
The Hunter Sisters slid their weapons back into wraps and pouches. "Right away sir!" they both said racing out of the shop.  
Vorea'sesaki fastened the end of his boot. "What do you think?"  
Saruji murmured something under his breath. He then spoke loud enough for him to hear, "They'll be lucky if they make it to the morning."  
"You so sure about that? The famed spirit detective hasn't had much work for the past year. No awesome powers have even threatened him, and his dear friends."  
Vorea'sesaki stared at the empty teashop. The almost silent sipping of Saruji was the only sound through out the place. "Urameshi, you and I will see each other very soon. But first I must pay a visit to a very old friend."  
Saruji continued to sip his tea, while Vorea'sesaki left quietly. "Saruji, make sure the castle is set up. And make sure Saiyuki informs us of the time of the meeting." Saruji quietly, continued to sip his tea, without a care in the world  
  
Koenma hit Ogre on the head with his fist. "Ogre, these guys means business; I mean we're talking about one of the darkest villains out there. He ranks right up there with Toguro, and you know how that ended up?!"  
Megumi scratched her head, "I still don't see what's so bad. I mean, you haven't seen him for about two years, right? So what if he's planning to kill Yusuke, so are a lot of people."  
Botan waved her hands in the air, "What's the worst that could happen?"  
Koenma's face grew red, "Botan, remember what happened to the last spirit detective?"  
"Yea, a group of demons got to him, and killed him, right? It was shortly after that, that Yusuke died, and soon became the spirit detective."  
Koenma nodded his head, "That right, except it was Vorea'sesaki who was behind it. He has personally killed a number of the last spirit detectives. Last time he sent a note like this, and threatened that he'd kill the spirit detective. And this time, it looks like its Urameshi's time."  
"AAAHHH!" Megumi screamed.  
"What's wrong?" Ogre asked.  
Megumi waved her finger in the air, "I broke a nail!"  
"That's the least of my worries right now!!" Koenma shouted. "We've got to get to Urameshi, right away!"  
"Don't you mean, me, sir?" Botan asked.  
"No, I don't see anything wrong with what I said. WE'VE got to get to Urameshi and warn him! NOW!" Koenma hopped down off his chair.  
Megumi pulled out a nail filer, and turned to Koenma. "So what if he killed a few spirit detectives, I don't see what's so big about that?"  
Koenma walked out the door, as Ogre opened a file on his desk. Ogre spoke loud enough for Megumi and Botan to hear, "It says here that Vorea'sesaki is a high quest class demon, who's been missing for two years. Carries powerful friends and enemies, holds a grudge against the government for being ignored on his claims of an unruly government. I don't see anything so bad about him."  
"Where did Koenma go?" Botan asked.  
Megumi stared puzzling at the door. A large figure stood in the doorway, wearing a draping blue and other colored robe, with a pacifier in his mouth. The words 'Jr" was imprinted on his forehead, as the figure's face was much more pleasant. "A giant Koenma??!" Megumi shouted.  
Botan shook her head, "What's he got against you and spirit detectives?"  
Koenma walked out with a box, and set it down on the ground. He began to open it, throwing Styrofoam past his head. "Years ago, Vorea'sesaki was an arrogant, and civilized member of the demon world. To prove his strength he competed in the dark tournament, with demons that understood his views on the destructions of the high powers of the spirit and human world. They easily dominated matches, defeating opponent and opponent. After they had won the finals, Vorea'sesaki wished for amazing strength and spirit powers to push his limits farther. However when he mentioned he wished for the destruction of the government of Japan, and his plan to rule spirit world, his wishes were rejected."  
"Following the rules, the tournament committee claimed they would not fulfill his wish, having used illegal connections to get into the tournament. In his fury, he destroyed the entire stadium to bits, and killed off the tournament committee. However before he could do any more damage, our spirit detective caught up to him. Surprisingly enough, the spirit detective was able to mortally wound Vorea'sesaki. It was then he claimed he would kill every spirit detective there ever was, as long as he was around. The next day, our spirit detective went off on an assignment, and never made it back. When I went in to look for him, with Ogre, we found his corpse, and Vorea'sesaki. Ruthless as he was, he told us of his promise, and ever since then, it's been like this every few years."  
"He disappears for training and rituals, but with all the rumors swarming of his arrival back, who knows what will happen. Ah, know I can really try this out, should the need arise." Koenma pulled out an oddly shaped jetpack, and strapped it on. "Just in case we get into trouble, now let's go!"  
"Wow, I've never seen Koenma so hands on about anything like this before," Botan said.  
Ogre frowned, "He just got his new jet-pack in today, the Konema-pack 7001. He just wants to test it out." Botan fell forward, as did Megumi.  
Botan frowned, "What a guy to work for."  
".HURRY UP BOTAN! IT'S URAMESHI'S LIFE THAT'S ON THE LINE!!" Koenma shouted.  
Megumi looked around at the large mess Koenma had made. "Thank god I don't have to."  
Koenma stuck his head in the door, ".Make sure you clean all this up by the time I get back, okay? Bye now!"  
Megumi's face grew red as she punched the wall. She stared at her hand, as another nail had chipped. "WWWHHHHYYY MEE????" she cried.  
  
"Yusuke, are you listening to me?!" Keiko shouted. She stared at Yusuke from all angles; all the while he remained face down in his arms.  
Kuwabara leaned over, "He's sleeping like a baby."  
"Yea, like a big baby!" Keiko said. Keiko slammed her fist on the table, causing Yusuke to fall backwards out of his seat.  
Yusuke looked around, "What the hell was that for?"  
Keiko smiled, "We're going to late Yusuke!"  
"Late for what?" Yusuke asked. He stretched out his arms while glancing at Keiko.  
Keiko's face turned bright red, "Our date Yusuke!!!" Keiko dragged Yusuke by the arm, and shoved her books in his hands. "Come on Yusuke, the movie starts soon!"  
Yusuke waved his hands wildly in the air. Kuwabara waved his hand slightly, "Bye Yusuke!" He turned around, with the slam of the classroom door sliding shut. "Heh, Yusuke dragged around like a dog. Hahaha." Kuwabara reached into his pocket, and pulled out a picture. He stared at the young girl, with shiny eyes, and light greenish hair. "My darling Yukina.. I wonder what you're thinking about right now?" Kuwabara murmured as flashes of Yukina ran through his head.  
Yusuke came to a halt with his feet slamming against a closed locker. "Hurry up already Keiko!"  
Keiko smiled, "I'm glad you're in such a hurry to get to the movie."  
Yusuke breathed a heavy sigh, "Save your breath, I just can't wait to get out of here."  
"Yusuke!" Keiko yelled. She grabbed his arm. "Come on already!"  
"I'm coming," Yusuke said as he was dragged along. "Why me?"  
Kuwabara placed the picture back in his pocket. Kuwabara shivered in his stance. "What the heck?" Kuwabara eyed the windows, and saw a flash of light pass it. "Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted as he raced out the out the door of the classroom.  
Two girls ran with a fury past the school. "Heads up sis!" Garnet shouted as she ran past Riku.  
"Hunter Sisters!" Riku spoke as she pulled out her sword.  
"To hunting the strong!" Garnet said.  
"And killing the weak!" Riku said with a laugh. "He's not far ahead, haha!"  
Yusuke looked around at the empty movie theater. "This is your idea of a movie?" he asked.  
"Of course Yusuke, the movie hasn't started yet!" Keiko said.  
  
A car swiveled around the corner of a street at top speed. The car rushed through the street, riding upon the curb. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Ogre screamed as he held on to his hat, so that it wouldn't fly away.  
"Quite complaining, we've got to get to Yusuke!" Botan shouted, turning the wheel of the car.  
The adult Koenma's face stiffened up, "We're going to crash!"  
Botan swerved the wheel of the car, to avoid hitting the oncoming car. "Where is Yusuke, Koenma, sir?" Botan asked.  
Koenma smiled, raising his finger in the air. "I don't know!"  
The car came a sudden halt, with Botan's face frowning. "What do you mean, you don't know where he is?"  
"How am I supposed to know?" Koenma said. "But we have to get to him now, before Vorea'sesaki does!"  
Botan shook her head, when the car started up again. "This is just great!"  
  
Yusuke frowned, crossing his hands in the process. "This is a boring chick flick!" Yusuke shouted.  
Keiko frowned, "Just be quiet and watch!" Yusuke's arm landed on Keiko's shoulder. Keiko turned red, and raised her hand, ready to hit Yusuke.  
Yusuke's eyes narrowed, turning to look at the door. "Odd." he murmured as he stared at the door. Yusuke got up, and turned toward Keiko who had missed hitting him completely. "I'll be right back!" Yusuke shouted running out the door.  
Keiko's face turned red, "YUSUKE!" She shook her head, "Ugh! It's hopeless!"  
Yusuke stopped at the front of entrance of the movie theater. "I sensed someone, but where?"  
The two flashes of bodies passed Yusuke. Yusuke watched the figures go around the corner of the movie theater. He followed pace with them, ending up in the middle of an empty park. "So I guess this is where you want to fight?" he asked out loud.  
The two figures sent waves of sword slashes all around him. Yusuke dived out of the way, swinging wildly at the same instant. The two girls stopped in front of him, waving their swords in the air. "Well now it seems the target's life has come to an end." Garnet spoke.  
"Hehe, I think he's kind of cute! Oh well, it seems that it's your time to.." Riku was cut off as she fell face first into the ground.  
Garnet frowned, and picked up Riku. "You're making us looks like fools!" Garnet said helping dust off Riku.  
Riku raised her hands in the air, "Guess I was kind of clumsy. Where did I put my sword?" Riku looked around retentively.  
Garnet scratched her head. She waved her hand, and hit Riku on the head. "It's in your hand!"  
Yusuke's fist turned out a small amount of energy. "You're starting to make me mad! Let's get this done!"  
Riku stood a short five-foot tall, a black ribbon on her forehead, and she wore a black long sleeve shirt with black pants. Her soft boots, mixed with her red hair, which hung down to her shoulder. Her sword surged with electricity and a brand of fire around the tip. "Let's get this hunt started, right sister?"  
Garnet smiled, "Finally you've said something right. Hunter Sisters, attack!" Garnets thin, five foot six body, shifted to adjust to her black jacked over her red tank top. Her tight black jeans matched her black hair, with bright red tips. Besides her consistent scars, her battle boots were the only things that really stood out.  
Yusuke smiled, "Finally, this will be my first real fight for a very long time."  
Garnet jumped in the air, flipping her broad sword in the air. She lunged at Yusuke, who dived to the side. Yusuke reached back ready punch her, when a white cord of thin wire grasped around his neck. "I can't breath!" Yusuke spoke lightly as Riku tightened her grip.  
"Hehe, you're going to die now Urameshi!" Riku said.  
'This can't end like this. Not now!' Yusuke said in his mind. 'Get up Yusuke, get up now!'  
  
Keiko stepped outside of the movie theater. "Where did that boy go?" Keiko questioned.  
"Perhaps I can be of some help?" a man spoke out. Keiko turned to come face to face with a six foot one man. She stared up in shock at his pale skin and jet-black bone encircling his head, to create what looked like a halo. The black baggy pants and loose, long sleeve black shirt, made him look like an ordinary man. His dark brown hair waved in the air, as if it were alive.  
"Who are you?" Keiko asked.  
His black boots clunked against the sidewalk. He smiled loosely, at her, "I'm a friend of Yusuke."  
"You're a friend of Yusuke?!" Keiko said.  
"I know, hard to believe isn't it? But, I met Yusuke on one of his missions; I even fought along side him. It's been a little while since I've seen him."  
"Oh!" Keiko said with a smile. "Well, have you seen Yusuke?"  
"Heh, you must be Keiko. Yusuke mentioned you once or twice," he spoke evenly and directly. "Would you like to accompany me, and look for where Yusuke ran off to?"  
"Sure, it's a deal!" Keiko said with a smile.  
The man left him arm open, as Keiko slipped her arm in. "Let's go find Yusuke," he said.  
Vorea'sesaki's face twisted in an odd fashion. 'The plan is going accordingly. Soon I will see you, Spirit Detective.'  
  
Yusuke flipped Riku over his shoulder, so she landed on Garnet. "Uh- oh!" Garnet said.  
"Time to stop this little game!" Yusuke shouted. Yusuke pointed his finger at them, "Spirit Gun!" he shouted as a blast of spirit energy shot from his finger. It hit the two girls head on, causing a large explosion.  
  
'Gosh Yusuke, your getting rusty with your orb,' he thought to himself.  
"Gotcha!" Garnet shouted. Her sword came straight for Yusuke's heart, letting off a massive explosion. Yusuke fell backward with small burn marks on his body.  
'Get it together Yusuke,' he thought to himself. Yusuke dove forward punching Riku, and sending her flying backward. Garnet leapt in the air, but was cut off by Riku's sword.  
Riku smiled, "The longer you try to stay alive, the more fun we have!" Riku flared out a knife that Yusuke ducked from. Garnet jumped in the air, aiming her sword at Yusuke's heart.  
"Now you die Spirit Detective!!" she screamed. Yusuke leaned back, and punched Garnet, sending her flying against a park bench. The bench broke in half, aiding to her fall. "You jerk!" she screamed. "You'll pay for that!"  
Yusuke dove forward, missing the electric surge coming from Riku's sword. He pushed up against the ground, propelling himself like a slingshot at Garnet. Her twisted smile turned to a look of shock as Yusuke's energy surged fist punched her head on. Garnet flew in the air, landing against a tree, causing a dent in it.  
Yusuke spun around, with his finger extended like a gun. "Bye Hunter Sisters!" Yusuke shouted. He aimed his finger at Riku who pulled her electric sword toward the ground. "Spirit Gun!" Yusuke shouted.  
Yusuke's energy blast from his finger shot directly at Riku. Riku smiled as she aimed her sword at the ground, causing a burst of electricity. The entire ground acted as a conductor. The electric surge shocked Yusuke with large amounts of voltage. Yusuke collapsed to the ground in pain. Riku's sword flew in the air, after being hit by Yusuke's spirit gun.  
Riku spun in the air, grabbed her sword, "Hehe.. Coming for you Ura.. Ura .. Ura.." Riku landed behind Yusuke, with a large smile. "Ura.. Ura.. Crap, what's your name again?" Riku asked politely.  
Garnet struggled to her feet, "You moron, its Urameshi! It's no wondering our boss puts me at the head of the Hunter Sisters!"  
"Hunter Sisters?" Yusuke spoke from his crouched position. "Guess I better finish this quickly before Keiko gets mad."  
Riku scratched her head, "But the boss said I was important too!"  
Garnet walked straight up to Riku. "No duh you're important! You're the second half of the Hunter Sisters!"  
Riku smiled, "Oh yea that makes sense."  
"Kill him now, while you have the chance, you moron!"  
Riku turned around, "Oh yea, right." She raised her sword, only to be punched five times in her stomach. She fell forward, while Garnet watched Yusuke do a number on Riku's body. With two sharp punches to Riku's right shoulder, she flipped over forward.  
"Now this is getting fun!" Yusuke shouted. Garnet ran forward, throwing her sword at Yusuke. Yusuke jumped in the air, pushing the sword down. "Gotcha!" he shouted.  
Garnet's grin grew larger as she threw a coil of rope around his body, dragging him downward. The additional coils of rope quickly bound Yusuke's arms and legs. She raced around him binding him tighter. "Nope, I got you!!" she shouted.  
Riku swayed back and forth, trying to stand up. She leaned on her sword, staring at Yusuke. Yusuke's legs kicked as he lie bound on the ground. "Oddly enough, I forgot to mention that my sword generates fire and electricity. Conducts through pretty much anything and everything."  
Riku snapped her neck back and forth. "You're troublesome for a spirit detective. Though thank goodness your only human."  
Garnet laughed at Riku's comments. "Hahaha.. Yea I guess so, but at least when your dead, we can finally get back to business."  
Yusuke struggled in his binding situation. "No matter how hard you struggle, your time has come. If we don't kill you, then someone else will come along and kill you," Riku spoke unevenly.  
"Hehe.. She's right, surprisingly, once again. You should be happy. We're saving you the trouble of your future," Garnet said.  
Yusuke cried out, "Ugh! You're kind of right, but I'll be through getting rid of you, by the time someone else comes around."  
'Come on Yusuke, get up. You're going to be killed by a couple of misfit bounty hunters. Keiko's going to be pissed at me, dying to a couple of jokers,' Yusuke thought to himself.  
"Time to kill Yusuke!" Garnet said. She raised her sword, "bye spirit detective!"  
Riku raised her sword as electricity surged through it, "It's shocking!" With one slash of her blade, a large energy blast erupted and the entire area exploded.  
  
Koenma noticed the explosion on the far side. "Quickly Botan, toward the explosion. That must be where Yusuke is!"  
Botan nodded, "I better step on it." She pressed down on the gas petal farther, causing the car to accelerate faster. "We're coming Yusuke!"  
Vorea'sesaki walked along side Keiko. "I think I heard his voice from over here," Vorea'sesaki said.  
Keiko smiled, "You're a sweet guy. I'm sure Yusuke will be happy to see you again."  
"Only in his nightmares," he whispered.  
"What?!" Keiko asked.  
"Oh sorry. I said that, I'm sure he will." he said cheerfully.  
"Oh, that's good. Hehe," Keiko sighed walking down the street toward the empty park.  
Yusuke stood up, kicking off the coils of rope. "Man oh man, what a rush," he spoke noticing Riku and Garnet on the ground, with bruises.  
His mind wandered back to the images of Riku's electric surging sword. With one slash and Yusuke's spirit gun, Riku's sword chain-reacted to form a massive explosion. Yusuke wiped a spot of blood from the side of his mouth. "Geez, I am getting kind of rusty. I wonder why the spirit wave orb isn't working at full blast, huh?" Yusuke asked.  
An arrow flew past his arm, and hit his left side. Yusuke collapsed to the ground. He reached over to touch the arrow, attempting to remove it. Without pull he, pulled out the arrow, and noticed the dark green, bubbling tip. "What the hell?"  
"It's poison from the Coral Sea, very rare indeed. It's ill effects kill the weak, and permanently wound the strong. After attacking your senses, it deteriorates your immune system. But for a strong spirit detective like you, I imagine the only real damage that it will cause is it will: slow you down, knock you out, and damage your spirit energy for a little while," the words filtered the air. Yusuke stood, trying to recognize whose words those were.  
Yusuke turned around, noticing a strange woman. "Just call me Tai," the woman spoke. The two Hunter Sisters stood in awe at the strange woman. Yusuke wobbled back and forth, as the poison began to take effect.  
"Time to end it!" Riku said with a smile.  
"Agreed!" Garnet said. Both of the Hunter Sisters charged at Tai. Tai waved her finger in the air. She stepped lightly to the side, as Riku went head first into the ground.  
Tai smiled, as she raised her hand, dodging Garnet's sword. "Don't interfere!!!" they shouted.  
Tai's hand darted out, hitting Garnet in the stomach. Garnet's mouth hung open, as she collapsed. Riku jumped in the air, "Now you'll pay!!" she screamed out. Tai ducked the sword, grasping Riku's hand at the same time. Tai placed two fingers on her wrist. Riku's eyes rolled in the back of her head, passing out from the touch.  
Tai stared at the weakened Yusuke. Yusuke looked up, "Why did you save me?"  
Tai smiled briefly, "It seems that even in these harsh times, that attacking an innocent person, makes them less of a person, then before. In this case, it is a waste of this world for the spirit detective to go down, especially when his death will be done by another's hands."  
"I don't understand." Yusuke murmured. His vision began to die off, blurring in many angles.  
Tai nodded, ".It's odd, but I don't see why I did save you. Perhaps we'll have to find out why when we meet again." Tai looked around, noticing footsteps up ahead. She ran off waving her arms, "Run like the wind, hahaha!"  
Yusuke blinked, "That was odd.."  
"..What is this?" a voice cried out. A girl of 17 walked up, staring at the fallen Yusuke. She wore a ruffled, see-through top, with clothing underneath. She helped Yusuke up to his feet, as a set of footsteps followed close behind.  
"Yusuke?" Kuwabara shouted. He ran up, stared at the girl, and picked up Yusuke's fallen body. "What happened?" Kuwabara asked as he looked around at the two girl's fallen bodies.  
  
A car rolled around the corner, with Botan's finger pointed straight forward. "This way!" Botan shouted as the car rounded another turn. "Almost there!"  
Ogre held on to the sides of the car, "For the love of god, can't we go a bit slower?!"  
Koenma smiled, with his shades covering his eyes. "Faster, we want to get there before Yusuke is killed."  
Botan sped quickly up, passing a car, causing it to swerve and crash. "It's red!!!" Ogre shouted as the car raced past the intersection, with horns honking all around. "Oh save me!!" Ogre shouted as Koenma laughed hideously.  
Botan scratched her head, "Where to turn next?"  
Ogre frowned, "You mean you don't know where he is?"  
Koenma shrugged his shoulders, "We forgot to check when we had the chance, oh well. Full speed ahead Botan!"  
"Yes Koenma, sir!" Botan shouted. She pointed right and left, and then drove forward. "We're coming Yusuke."  
  
Kuwabara carried Yusuke by the shoulder. "Are you all right?"  
Yusuke's eyes flickered, "Poison.. Hunters.. Tai."  
Kuwabara's jaw dropped, "Poisoned? You were poisoned? We've got to get you to a place to rest, quickly."  
Riku's body flinched lightly. She reached out picking up her sword, which surged with a ring of fire around it, the moment she picked it up. "Ugh, my stomach." Riku stood up, helping Garnet to her feet. Both of them armed themselves with their swords, eyeing Kuwabara.  
Garnet stared at Riku; then back at Kuwabara. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Garnet asked.  
Riku rubbed her bruised face, "Sure, why not. It's just another tally to our death list." Riku dove for Kuwabara, while Garnet took to the air. Both aimed their swords precisely at Kuwabara and Yusuke. Kuwabara's hand began to glow brightly.  
"Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara shouted, watching his energy materialize into a sword of pure energy. With one bright wave of light, Garnet and Riku fell to the ground. "What happened?"  
Vorea'sesaki stared at the fallen Garnet and Riku. They both looked up with shocked looks. "Oh great, he's here! Run for it," they both managed to speak. They ran off into the distance, stumbling from their injuries.  
Keiko stared at the fallen Yusuke, and Kuwabara helping him to his feet. "Yusuke!" Keiko screamed. She rushed toward Yusuke, knocking Kuwabara out of the way. "Yusuke?!" Keiko said hitting Yusuke along his cheek to make sure he was all right. Yusuke's eyes wandered, as he caught the glimpse of Vorea'sesaki standing near Keiko. His hair waved slightly, while Yusuke's fist began to clench.  
'That beast from my nightmares!' Yusuke thought in his head. 'He better not harm any of them, or I'll kill him."  
Vorea'sesaki stepped behind Keiko. His hands moved back forth, around her neck. Vorea'sesaki's grin grew, a ferociously bad omen. 'NO! Stop! And through all this I'm helpless..' Yusuke's thoughts trailed off as his body went limp. 'Am I truly dead?' Yusuke's eyes dropped off.  
"YUSUKE!" Keiko shouted.  
"Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled.  
"Stop rights their Vorea'sesaki!" Koenma spoke as he walked into view. Vorea'sesaki looked up with a now blank expression.  
"Get away from him, Keiko!" Botan said. "He's a notorious demon, who'd kill you if he got the chance!" Keiko readily stepped away from Vorea'sesaki. Kuwabara brought Yusuke's body with him, along side Koenma, Botan, and the shaken up Ogre. Vorea'sesaki put his hands together and began to clap.  
  
The girl who had found Yusuke, stared quietly from the bushes. "Odd," she spoke.  
Next to her stood a woman in a joker's mask and a man in a dark blue vest and ragged riveted boots. The woman in the joker's mask spoke firmly, "What's wrong Faeli? You figure him to actually kill them all?"  
Chuu rubbed his nose with his thumb, "Should da bastard try anything, we'll step in!"  
"Sakura, do you really think it matters? He'd probably tear us apart," Faeli said.  
Sakura's voice continued to speak firmly, "I'd like a piece of both the spirit detective and Vorea'sesaki."  
Faeli tapped Chuu on the shoulder, "Tai already interfered, and I'm sure he knows. Wonder if er' team will be allowed."  
Chuu grabbed a hold of Faeli's arm, ".Her team's owned by the head of the committee."  
"Aren't they already signed up?" Sakura asked.  
"Whether or not they know it yet, is another thing," Chuu's words died off as he watched the scene that followed.  
  
Koenma stared deep into Vorea'sesaki's eyes. "It's been a long time, old friend," Koenma spoke.  
"Old friend?!" Botan asked.  
Vorea'sesaki grinned, "Consider this a head's up Koenma, old boy. You really think, you and your posse, can't defeat me?"  
Koenma stared at him, "Interesting old friend. I have no interest in starting another petty fight Vorea'sesaki. This doesn't concern them, now does it?"  
"Wrong, I have a bone to pick with that spirit boy there."  
"So, you've degraded yourself to this. Now leave, before this gets ugly." Koenma crossed his arms.  
"Wrong again old friend. I suggest you take that boy to the nearest treatment, or else he won't survive the night. Indeed I have no other business here, but one last phrase with five words." Vorea'sesaki began to walk away. His hair fell back into place, as he boots tapped lightly upon the ground.  
"What are the five words?!" Botan asked.  
"Tournament Begins in two months!" Vorea'sesaki laughed as his words trailed off. "Hahaha.."  
Kuwabara's scrunched up face, made his words come out slow. "What tournament begins in two months?"  
Ogre scratched his head, "the only thing I can think of is."  
"The DARK TOURNAMENT!" Koenma shouted.  
  
Narrator: With news of Dark Tournament to begin in two months, Koenma and the others are going to be heading into the tournament blindly. With Hiei and Kurama returning from their vacation, what unexpected threats await them? Will they even be able to make it to the tournament, let alone survive before it comes time?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
{Images: Yusuke and Vorea'sesaki squaring off, Vorea'sesaki's hair waving as an airplane takes off, a huge Japanese castle, scary looking demons all over the castle, one large explosion, a man in black holding Botan close, Hunter Sisters winking at this strange woman, Jin flying around the castle, a girl tied up in a chair and Vorea'sesaki standing over her}  
  
Yusuke: Sorry for passing out there, but when you're poisoned, what else can you do? Well I'm back in action, and I'm beat the living crap out of Vorea'sesaki. Hiei and Kurama return, and so do a few others. Storming an old, creepy castle in the middle of nowhere, fighting off tons of demons with the help of Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and three other strange figures, Botan getting a dancing lesson, two annoying sisters, and wait.. Who's this girl? And what has Jin got to do with her? Find out, all this and more on the next Yu-Yu Hakusho! 


	2. Episode 2: Storming the Castle

Dark Tournament: Twist of Fate  
  
"So, do you suppose this is the place?" a woman wearing a set of glasses spoke. She tapped them gently on a strange map, with an area circled in red. "But this nothing but an abandoned village in the middle of nowhere, what could he want of it?"  
A man tapped his fingers along the map, where the red circle was. "Our last agents sent in, never came back. Now is as good a time as ever to inform Koenma."  
The girl stood up, waving her hand through her hair. "This will give us less than twenty four hours to act. Will he even allow it to be searched, especially with the thoughts of war at hand?"  
The man's expression never changed. He stared blankly at the map, and tossed a manila file down on the table. "Well I'm sure he'll drag that spirit detective into this, unless he's already involved. In that case, we may have trouble getting in."  
The woman stood and walked toward the door of the dark room. "We better inform him, and leave immediately." The woman's head tilted slightly, "You think the spirit detective stands a chance against Vorea'sesaki?"  
The man's lips curled slightly, "Guess we'll go and see for ourselves." The door slammed shut.  
  
Episode 2  
Storming the Castle  
  
Yusuke stared at the land around him. Villagers filled the murky area, with twist scowls and other devious expressions. Botan huddled behind Yusuke and Kuwabara, both leading a path toward a large structure up ahead. "You sure this is the right way Botan?" Yusuke asked.  
Botan nodded, "Yes, I'm sure of it. That's what spirit world intelligence had informed us."  
Kuwabara shivered, "This place is a mess, why are there people still living here?"  
Botan shrugged, "I guess they had no where else to go?"  
Yusuke's mind wandered as more people came out of small huts and destroyed homes, to venture a look upon the strangers. It was only hours ago, he was in bed, while Botan filled him in on the details of Vorea'sesaki.  
  
"It's like I said Yusuke, if we can defeat him now, we won't have to worry about going to the Dark Tournament, in two months!" Botan said.  
Yusuke clutched his fist, struggling to stand on his own two feet. "I've some pay back for what he did to Keiko. No one ever makes me feel helpless!" Yusuke said as he fell face first. Atsuko rubbed Poo's head, "At least you can walk on your own two feet."  
  
Kuwabara scratched his head, "Whatever happened to Hiei and Kurama? Weren't they supposed to get back from their vacation today?"  
Botan rubbed his chin, "Oh yea, that's right. One of the informers from the spirit world is going to meet and brief them."  
"So, where is this castle we're going to Botan? How do you expect us to take all those demons on?" Kuwabara asked.  
Botan stuck her finger in the air, "Like Koenma said, you won't be alone. This castle is literally in the middle of nowhere, and we'll have back up. Three of the spirit world's top agents are being sent. Plus they work for the spirit and living world, making them very useful."  
  
"Gosh Botan, if I didn't say so, I'd say this place looked like the slums," Kuwabara said. Botan squeezed his shoulder, as they proceeded.  
"We should be meeting Kurama and Hiei somewhere around here," Botan muttered eyeing the strange people all around her. "Gosh I hope we get to this place soon."  
Yusuke and the others stopped a little ways before a large double door structure. It's size alone made Yusuke skeptical what was really inside. "This is the castle?!" Yusuke said pointing at the oncoming castle. "It must at least ten stories high, how do they expect us to scale it in such a short time?"  
The floating image of Koenma appeared, "Yusuke you dimwit! Reinforcements are on the way! The three agents and Kurama and Hiei will be there to assist you, I hope. So don't screw this up!"  
Yusuke scratched his head, "Pacifier breath sure seems to be loud today." Kuwabara eyed the front entrance with his binoculars, zooming in on the demons at the front entrance.  
Botan hit Yusuke upside the head, "This place must be crawling with demons, hundreds upon hundreds.."  
"..I sense at least a thousand," a dark voice said. All three of their heads turned to see Hiei in a dark blue cape, and long black pants. His sword flashed in its holder, while he tapped the hilt with his index finger.  
"Hey shorty, enjoy your vacation?" Kuwabara asked.  
Hiei's tightened his white wrap that was covering his Jagan eye. "You're still alive?" Hiei said, as he whipped out his sword, in a blurred flash, in front of Kuwabara. Kuwabara blinked at that moment, only catching sight of Hiei adjusting his sword, in its sheath.  
"Good to see you again Hiei," Yusuke said. Kuwabara frowned at his binoculars falling to pieces.  
Hiei nodded, "I hope you know what your doing detective. She already told us what happened, and for your sake, you better live. How else will I ever get my chance at you again?"  
Yusuke smiled. Kurama's figure stepped in. "Yes, how was your vacation Hiei? I lost track of you at the beginning. Were you keeping an eye on someone?" Kurama asked.  
Kurama smiled at the same instant Yusuke did. Botan clapped her hands, "It's good to have you guys back."  
"Back?" Hiei asked. "This is just exercise. So that leaves a thousand to me, a thousand to you, Kurama, and a few left over for the detective and his loud mouth friend."  
"What the hell did you call me?" Kuwabara said. "Come on punk, you and me, one on one."  
Hiei flicked out his sword, "I've been waiting for a moment like this." Botan's ears stood on end. Her eyes darted upward, to catch sight of a woman standing on top of hut. Botan's hand pointed at her, only to be cut off by an odd woman standing in front of the hut. "It's uh." Botan managed to get out. She stared, mesmerized by the third figure that stood out the most.  
Yusuke stared at them, "You're our back-up?" The man's pleasant smirk brightened up Botan's eyes. "Are you alright Botan?" Yusuke asked.  
The woman who was standing on front of the hut, walked forward to stand next to the man. The other woman on top of the hut had hopped down, approaching the group. She stood next to the other woman, lining up all three in a line. "Something like that," the woman with glasses said. She took off her glasses, and shook her long blue hair, with ear tails. It was tied up in the back with ribbons that matched her thick, dark blue outfit, top and pants. She batted her silver lashes, shined her golden eyes, and fixed up her green loafers with her bright red nails.  
The man raised his level arm toward her, "That's Lea." The other woman next to him, stood about three inches smaller than Lea, about five foot eight. Her dark blue outfit, which resembled Leas', didn't match her brown hair, with silver streaks, which hung to mid back. Her black ankle boots, clung to her legs. The odd thing was the light purple scarf which was over her mouth and covered a bit of her attractive face. The man pointed toward her, "That's Kalinka."  
"And you?" Kurama eyed him strangely.  
The man wore a dark black trench coat, over a thin black shirt. His shiny black pants, shined in the night air. His thin, dark black shoes, tapped lightly against the ground. "I'm Garland, it's a pleasure to meet you." his words trailed off as he caught sight of Botan. He walked steadily up to her, and smiled. He took her right hand, and kissed it lightly, "And who is this beauty?"  
Botan's face turned red, "I'm Koenma's assistant, Bot..an."  
Hiei waved his sword in the air, "Enough of this flirting crap, we have work to do, don't we Detective?"  
Yusuke nodded, "Enough of this greeting junk, let's get down to business. So, let's go!" Yusuke cracked his knuckles, while he started to walk onward. Lea's smooth hand grabbed his shirt and flung him backward.  
Garland's slightly narrow eyes blinked. Lea spoke up, "I don't know what you have in mind Detective, but an evasive plan of action is called for. Detective, you and your bumbling friend will."  
".Why should we listen to you?" Hiei asked sternly.  
"Hiei I don't think you should.." Kurama said.  
"..Quiet Kurama! This is war, we'll take them out on our own."  
"Why can't we all just work together? These will go a lot easier!" Botan shouted. "It's not like it's a war."  
".War is exactly what all this is my dear," Garland spoke in a gentle and direct voice. "His army is forming, his connections are growing, and tension in this world is cracking down."  
"So what, we'll take him out in a full front attack," Kuwabara said. "Like men!"  
"Wouldn't that be perfect for a coup?"  
"He's planning to overthrow the government?!" Botan asked. "But, why does he want that?"  
"You should assume that since we're here, we've come to find out," Lea said. She turned her eyes toward Yusuke. "Now, Detective, you and that loud mouthed, orange haired freak will."  
".Walk straight in," Garland said. Lea looked at him strangely, "I noticed one of the Hunter Sisters watching them walk through the village."  
Lea shrugged, "Well then, after you two enter, the rest will be up to us. All right?" Her voice rose as she kept her sight on Hiei.  
Hiei sneered as Yusuke and Kuwabara clenched their fists. Lea pointed at Kalinka, "You and Kurama take the back entrance, and make your ways upward."  
Kurama nodded as he waved his hand through his hair. "What about the others?" Kurama asked.  
Lea smiled, "Garland and ."  
"Botan will join me across the east wing of the castle, while Lea will join Hiei on the west wing," Garland said with a faint smile. Lea's jaw dropped at the disappointment of having to be stuck with anyone other than Garland.  
Hiei shook his head, "Fine, just don't get in my way."  
Lea grew a smug look on her face, "Same goes for you!"  
Yusuke and Kuwabara began to walk onward. "Well it looks like it's time!" Yusuke said.  
  
Megumi shuffled through papers that Koenma had just finished signing. "Shouldn't Yusuke and the bunch be at the castle by now?" she asked. Ogre nodded, pressing buttons on the remote.  
The image of Yusuke and Kuwabara approaching the castle appeared on the screen. Koenma tapped the table with his fingers, "It looks like the reinforcements have already arrived."  
"Reinforcements?" Ogre asked. "You mean the two strange looking women, and the one guy who's standing next to Botan?"  
"Of course, Ogre!" Koenma said. "They may not look like much, but they work as top agents for spirit world, and they work for the government in the other world. Plus they are exceptional at fighting, or so I'm told."  
Megumi set down a platter of food, as Yusuke and Kuwabara entered the castle, led by a brown cloaked person. "Where's my green tea?!" Koenma shouted.  
Megumi shook her head, and raced out of the room. "You and your stupid green tea, ugh!"  
"Sir, you think Yusuke stands a chance against him?" Ogre asked.  
Koenma frowned, "We'll be lucky if he lives through it." Ogre looked on with a shocked expression. "Oh well. Now, who knows where my green tea is?" he shouted.  
  
A man in a dark brown suit stared out the window of the giant castle. "What's the matter Saiyuki Jinn? The view isn't breath taking?" Vorea'sesaki asked. He sat cross legged on a pillow eyeing a clock to the right of him.  
Saiyuki smiled, "Why should I worry Vorea'sesaki, you've always known that I trust you completely." Saiyuki walked over to Vorea'sesaki, "What do you plan on doing to him when he gets here? Seeking more revenge?"  
Vorea'sesaki laughed, "Heh.. haha.. hahahaha. More revenge, that's a funny concept. Not another divide and conquer thing. No no, you should realize by now, that I have means of using Urameshi."  
A strange creature hopped in from the window. "Gray Dragon, what the news on our guests?" Vorea'sesaki asked.  
The figure twisted his neck to the side. "A strange boy with odd spirit energy, and an orange haired human, in a white vest are entering the castle as we speak. Others on the horizon are planning their attack."  
"Don't worry, they are nothing compared to my elite demons," Vorea'seaki reasoned. "Now, Hunter Sisters, I expect you to do away with those two. Let's see if Urameshi and his friend can even make it this far."  
"Gray Dragon.." Vorea'sesaki muttered.  
"Yes?"  
"You station yourself on the east wing." Gray Dragon nodded, and jumped out the window. Vorea'sesaki eyed a shadow in the corner of the room. "I hope you can take the center, while Saruji heads out to the west wing. Don't disappoint." The shadow disappeared into the night air.  
  
A figure in a black cloak eyed the entire castle. A horn stuck out from underneath the hood. "Ura'meshi?" the figure spoke underneath his cloak.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara walked up more stairs. "You're taking us to Vorea'sesaki right?" Yusuke asked.  
The dark green demon tapped his dark shades and subtly, "Just following the boss's orders." The dark green demon proceeded up a set of stairs, and stopped a large gold plated door. The loud noise sounded from the room behind the door. He scratched his chin, "No one's supposed to be in the work out room, that's odd."  
He turned toward Yusuke and Kuwabara, "Gentlemen, if you give me just a minute, I'll go shoo someone out the room behind me." As the demon entered, a large sword went flying through his head. He collapsed on the ground in a heap. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked up, catching the eye of two swords crisscrossing, above their heads.  
Riku and Garnet jumped from above the rafters, standing in their idle positions. Their swords flashed in the cool night air from the strike of lightening inside the room. "Missed us hotstuff?" they winked at Yusuke.  
Yusuke smirked, "Oh yea, it's been almost six hours since I last saw you. Of course I missed you two brats." "Where is the lightening coming from?" Kuwabara asked.  
Riku flashed a scowl, "You're kind of dense, aren't you?" Riku held up her sword, which glistened with electric coils all around it.  
"WOW! She's making the electricity? Urameshi, are these the two brats who were giving you trouble earlier?" Kuwabara asked.  
Yusuke nodded, while brushing his black bush of hair, with his left hand. "It's time for some pay back!"  
"We are the Hunter Sisters! We will show you pain and no mercy!" Garnet said. "I always wanted to say that, hehe."  
Riku giggled as she pointed her sword toward the ground. A ring of fire surged around Yusuke and Kuwabara. Both of their eyes rose, "It's time for a good old fashion fight!" Yusuke said.  
  
Hiei pulled his sword from the demon that lay before him. Lea slashed, with her Japanese sword, at a group of demons who was following them. Hiei turned around, and stared on impatiently, "Are you coming?"  
Lea's face grew a dark red shade, "What the hell did you say?"  
Hiei shook his head, "Just stay out of my way, your only slowing me down." Hiei turned around and proceeded up more flights of stairs, deep into the depths of the castle.  
Lea shook her fist as she raced on after him, "I swear, I'll kill you!!"  
Hiei turned around, and stared her down. "You just try it!" Hiei lifted his sword, while Lea did the same. In less then a second, both of their swords flew past one another's heads. The demons standing behind each of them collapsed.  
"Jerk!" Lea said tossing Hiei his sword.  
"Witch!" Hiei said throwing Lea her sword back to her.  
  
Kurama eyed Kalinka, who was tapping away at a strange laptop. "So, you think we can tap into the castle's heating frame, and freeze them out?" Kalinka asked in a resilient voice.  
Kurama nodded, "If we freeze them out, then we should be able to get the jump on them."  
Kalinka finished clicking away and smiled. "Done and done!" She stood up, pulling out a dagger. "Let's storm the castle."  
Kurama and she reached the back entrance to the castle. A string of devilish looking demons came running out. "The heating system has overloaded, it's going to be freezing in a matter of minutes!" a large blue demon shouted. Kurama and Kalinka stared at each. They both ran out, to face the demons.  
"What the?!" one of the other demons shouted. Kurama's rose changed into a whip, striking down a row of demons. Kalinka jumped in the air, diving dagger first into the large blue demon.  
  
Garland stared at the front door of the castle. Botan frowned, "Now we can't jump into in through the windows like Hiei? We can't break through the back like Kurama? And we can't walk in because we'd be intruding and would instantly be killed? Doesn't that leave us out of options?"  
Garland stuck his hand in under her arm. She stared at him strangely. Garland smiled pleasantly, "Follow me with this one." Garland and Botan walked forward, until they had reached the front door. There, two guards watched them carefully. "Who are you two?" they asked.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. My girlfriend and I seem to be lost; do you happen to know where we are?" Garland said pleasantly. Both of them stepped up, in front of the two guards. Garland smiled, leaning down. His fists punched outward, knocking down both of the guards. "Does it work for you?" he asked.  
Botan started to laugh, "I shouldn't have doubted you. I wonder how Yusuke and Kuwabara are doing. Hey, how come you know so much about everyone?"  
Garland's eye rose, "I only know the basics on what I was told. However, I would love to hear more about you." Botan looked up and smiled as the walked through the doors, "Well."  
  
Kuwabara struck Garnet at the hips, sending her face first into the bookcase. The elaborate room was being trashed by the four of them fighting. Yusuke punched Riku across the face. He dodged her next two slashes of her sword. In response, he leaned back and kicked her in the stomach. Riku spit on the ground, "You pig!"  
Kuwabara shouted, "Spirit Sword, get longer!" His orange energy surging sword extended pushing Garnet into the wall. She fell to the ground. Riku landed along side her, after Yusuke's hard right hook.  
Garnet shook her head, "This is not how this was supposed to go!" Garnet reached around on the ground, till she found what she had been looking for. A strange cord of rope lay on the ground. Yusuke aimed his finger at the two Hunter Sisters, "I'm tired of putting up with you two annoying brats! Spirit Gun!" His finger surged with energy, sending off a massive blast, aimed directly at the two girls.  
Riku and Garnet lay flat on the ground while a massive explosion occurred. "Bombs away!" they shouted. Riku pulled another cord, which set of another explosion. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara went flying against the wall. Yusuke's blast blew a hole in the wall behind the two girls.  
Garnet winked at Yusuke, "Come on hotstuff, get up so we can kill ya!"  
  
"Sir, do you really think Yusuke and the group stand a chance?" Megumi asked.  
Koenma sipped his green tea, "I trust in my team completely."  
"What if they lose, Koenma sir?" she asked.  
Ogre smiled, "His father will give him a hundred spanking, right Koenma, sir?" "Don't screw this up Yusuke!" Koenma whined as his green tea spilled. "AAAAHHHH!" he cried out. "I need more green tea!"  
Megumi breathed a deep sigh, "The things people do."  
"I'm on it sir!" she said as she rushed out the door.  
  
Lea rubbed her arms, "This place is freezing, and who turned the damn heating system off?"  
Hiei looked around at a flat wall. "You sure this is where we're supposed to go?"  
"OH! So now YOU feel LIKE talking to me, huh? Well I'm not saying anything."  
Hiei's face grew to a grin, "I'll kill you here, and just say one of the demons did it."  
Lea stood in front of him, "You just go ahead and try!" She tossed a piece of wood at Hiei, who ducked. The piece of wood hit the wall behind them. "And anyways, the map says there should be a doorway here!"  
"What do you know anyhow?" he shouted. A short click sounded, as the wall behind them opened up, revealing a passage way. They both turned to stare at the open passage. "See I told you I know what I'm doing."  
Lea pushed Hiei, "Just walk." Hiei and Lea looked awkwardly at the strange passage. The passage was colder then most of the castle, and was lit up. "Maybe it leads somewhere?"  
  
Kurama rubbed his arm, "It's getting chilly in here."  
"Maybe we shouldn't have cut the heating system?" Kalinka asked as they kicked down a few guards.  
"Well, it was a risk worth taking," he said. "Now where to, up I suppose?" Kurama spoke as he noticed a large group of guards coming down a hallway.  
Kalinka and Kurama nodded to one another. Kurama tied her knife on the end of his rose whip. Kalinka reached the other wall of the corridor, as she held the knife. The group of guards rushed down the path, tripping over the whip. They sailed head first down the rush of stairs. Kalinka retrieved her knife from Kurama.  
"Pass this corridor, should be another hallway like room," Kalinka said reading a map in the dim lighted castle. Kurama and her proceeded, but stopped when they heard an explosion from the room.  
Kurama put his ear to the door and listened, "Yusuke and Kuwabara?!" Kurama pounded on the door, and fiddled with the knob. "It's locked!"  
Kalinka leaned her elbow downward and charged, "Then we'll just have to break it open."  
  
Two demons with ear pieces and sunglasses patrolled a large hallway. They both came together, and stared at the figure ahead of them. They ran forward and looked at her strangely, "It's a woman?"  
Two hands came down, and grabbed each of the demon's heads. One slam together from both hands knocked the two demons out. Garland flipped down from the pipe above him. "So, you were saying you always wanted to travel?" Garland asked Botan.  
Botan smiled, "You seem to calm and happy. Yes, I always wanted to travel and see the world."  
Garland walked along side Botan, "But I assume that's not really easy since you've got a lot of work."  
"Ha, yea, as the Grim Reaper, someone's got to lead the spirits to the right place." Botan rubbed her arms, "Bbbrrrr. it's cold!" she said.  
Garland stood behind her and put his arms around her. Botan turned red, "Uh... What are you doing? Isn't this too soon?" Before Botan could react she clutched her shoulder, which now had a trench coat on it. "OH?!" she said embarrassingly.  
Garland shook his head, "I thought you might want it to keep warm." He was wearing a long sleeve, dark blue shirt, and an impression where a necklace was hanging from his neck. "Come on, we got to take this entire wing of demons."  
"You mean both of us have to take out all these demons?!" Botan said shockingly.  
"Don't worry; it shouldn't be too hard for us." Garland smiled at her, while Botan's expression changed to a friendly one.  
A thunderous blast shook the entire castle, causing Botan to hit her head against the wall. Her eyes blinked, and she passed out.  
  
Vorea'sesaki shook his head, "Well it appears as if I may have to fight after all."  
Yusuke punched Kuwabara in the shoulder, "You moron, you could have killed us."  
Kuwabara released the cord, stepping over the bodies of the Hunter Sisters. "Don't worry about it Urameshi, your spirit gun distracted them. And they just happened to be standing on one of their bombs traps."  
"That's really using your head Kuwabara!" Yusuke said hitting him in the head. Kuwabara rubbed his head, pushing Yusuke away. They proceeded to walk out a set of double doors. After they slowly walked up a set of steps, they reached a large silver door. Kuwabara pushed the door open, as three figures stood in room.  
Vorea'sesaki's hair waved in the air, along side Saiyuki Jinn, an astute business man in a dark suit and white gloves. Behind them stood an old man, with a golden pocket watch around his neck. "Well, well, it seems my guests find themselves a bit restless. Welcome to the entertainment portion of our show! The main show is just about to begin!" Saiyuki said with a straight face.  
Vorea'sesaki crackled his knuckles, "As sad as this may seem, I'm afraid your stay here has come to an end."  
The strange old man, who stood behind them walked to the side. He pulled out a watch from around, his neck, and watched it swing back and forth. The gold watch ticked away, as Kuwabara's eyes followed it. Kuwabara's fist lit up with energy, as he walked toward the old man. "This old guy's mine Urameshi; you take what you came here for!"  
Yusuke walked toward Vorea'sesaki, "You know why I've come."  
Vorea'sesaki stared at Yusuke, "No I don't, why the hell have you.." Vorea'sesaki stared into space, "What the hell?!"  
Saiyuki turned toward Vorea'sesaki from the back of the room, "What's wrong?"  
"It seems that not only has an unexpected visitor entered our castle, but my entire east wing has disappeared." Vorea'sesaki turned toward Yusuke. "Now what am I to do about you? I'll make a deal with you, leave this place now and I'll spare your lives."  
Yusuke shook his head, "First off, I doubt you'd let us leave, and second off, I have to pay you back for what you did!" Yusuke's fist lit up, "It's time to kick some ass!"  
  
Botan stood up and cried out, as water poured down her cheeks. Garland's smile was all that came into focus. "Are you awake now my dear?" Garland asked, helping her to her feet.  
Botan stood up and cleared her face from the quickly drying water. She looked all around at the demons that lay dead. Tons of demons were scattered all around, each with a look of horror in their face. "What happened?" she asked.  
Garland fixed the trench coat around her. "Well you passed out after you hit your head. I knocked out the demons around you, and found a bottle of water to pour on you."  
Botan stared at all the strange demons. "Well then who killed all these demons?" she asked.  
Garland's eyes wandered around the darkness ahead of them. "This place still smells funny..." Garland's attention turned to the window behind them. ".Maybe he knows"  
A strange creature, with huge claws stepped out. "My, my, you must be one of the annoying creatures rummaging around this castle. I've come to kill you," he said with a smirk.  
"Aren't we the lucky ones," Botan said staring at Garland.  
  
Hiei swung her sword at Lea's head, "What do you mean, you don't know where we go now?"  
Lea swung her sword at Hiei's head, "Well you can just shut-up. You're lucky I haven't killed you already!"  
"You both are lucky I haven't killed you already," a figure above the stairs said. He wore a purple coat, with blue gloves extended from the sides. His thick orange hair with blue vertical stripes stood on end. "Name's Saruji, and today is your lucky day."  
  
Kurama and Kalinka stopped, "Looks like we got company." Kalinka's one small sword, and Kurama's rose whip, remained in steady motion. A strange slender figure walked out from the shadows. He stood a mighty six foot two, with flashy short blue boots. His orange, wavy hair made him look like a punk rocker, to mix with his red eyes and bruised hands. Bruised dark blue armor was on the outside, to match his dark blue riveted pants.  
Kalinka jumped in the air at the figure, but was stopped in midair. "What the heck?" she shouted.  
The strange figure's scar on his forehead lit up. He murmured words underneath his breath Kalinka went flying against the wall. Kurama frowned, "Well what is your name? You must work for Vorea'sesaki?"  
"I am Spike. I do not work for Vorea'sesaki, I am merely his equal." Spike grunted a few more words, and Kurama went flying backwards against the wall.  
  
Yusuke and Vorea'sesaki squared off staring at each other. They eyed one another, while the old man, Loki, continued to watch his clock tick away. He reached down to close his watch up, and Vorea'sesaki disappeared. Yusuke turned around to meet Vorea'sesaki's punch straight on. Yusuke went flying into a coffee table, which broke his fall.  
Kuwabara's jaw hung out, till Vorea'sesaki slide across the ground, and kicked upward. His boot went right into his jaw, causing him to flip upward, landing on his back. Vorea'sesaki's hair began to lower. "Well it seems this was short lived," he said. Saiyuki turned to Loki, who stared mercifully at his watch.  
"Time is ticking away," Loki spoke subtly.  
Vorea'sesaki nodded, but turned around to see Yusuke standing up. "You still not dead?"  
"Not until I get my revenge!" Yusuke said. He aimed his finger at Vorea'sesaki, "Spirit Gun!" The blast shook the entire castle, and exploded while going through the area behind them. Everyone stared in shock at Vorea'sesaki, who lay face down on the ground.  
  
"YAY! YUSUKE DID IT SIR!" Ogre shouted.  
Koenma's jaw remained in hanging motion. "I can believe he won."  
"What'd you say sir?" Megumi asked.  
Koenma stood up and started dancing around. "I mean, of course I knew Yusuke could do it, I chose him for spirit detective, right?"  
Megumi slapped the table, "What a joke."  
"SIR!! He's still alive!" Ogre shouted.  
  
Yusuke and Vorea'sesaki traded punches, but Yusuke's punches seemed to have no effect. Vorea'sesaki leaned down, and slammed his fist into Yusuke's stomach. Yusuke's mouth opened, as Vorea'sesaki put his hands together, and slammed Yusuke to the side. He opened his hands, letting off a strong blast of energy, knocking Kuwabara into the chandelier.  
Saiyuki stared pleasingly, "Well it seems you aren't even trying, and he still is no match for you?" Saiyuki looked into the corner, and noticed a machine in the back. "Let's make this quick, shall we?"  
Kuwabara armed his spirit sword, and lunged at Vorea'sesaki. Kuwabara's sword missed him completely, as Vorea'sesaki said a phrase under his breath. Kuwabara went flying in the air, and landed on the ground.  
"Shot-gun!" Yusuke shouted. The tons of tiny blasts rocked Vorea'sesaki back and forth, till he fell down to one knee.  
"Hahahaha!" Vorea'sesaki laughed.  
"What's so funny?" Yusuke said.  
Kuwabara stood up straight. "That's funny; your last blast didn't hurt me. Spirit Swo.rdd.." he stopped speaking, when he noticed that he had no energy left. "But, that doesn't make any sense."  
Vorea'sesaki ran forward, and slammed his palm upward into Kuwabara's shoulder. Kuwabara cried out, when he reached his hands around Kuwabara's throat. Kuwabara's hands flailed around "Can't breath."  
  
Gray Dragon raced downward, and rushed at Garland and Botan. Garland grabbed Botan's hands with his. Garland swung backward, while Gray Dragon's punch missed them completely. "May I have this dance?" he asked Botan.  
Gray Dragon shouted, "Die now!" His claws aimed for Botan, who was twirled around. Garland kicked Gray Dragon into the wall. "Stand still!" he shouted when jumping in the air. His claws slashed out against Garland's throat, who swung Botan around.  
Botan smiled, but stopped as Garland swung her around to the side. Garland's fist punched Gray Dragon straight on. Botan came to stop, while Garland got down on one knee. He kissed her hand, "Thanks for the dance."  
Gray Dragon struggled to stand, "Damn you! You were merely dancing, and I missed you guys completely."  
Gray Dragon snarled, "I'll put an end to you now!" Garland looked around, and picked up what appeared to be a large lamp. He swung it around his shoulder, in a flashy fashion.  
"Well now, your going to tell me what Vorea'sesaki has planned," Garland said with a smile.  
"Oh yea, and who's going to make me?" Gray Dragon said.  
Garland turned toward Botan, "I'll take care of this." He tapped the lamp on the ground, "I'll make you."  
  
Saruji grabbed a hold of Hiei's sword, and slammed him into Lea. "Lucky break," Saruji said. "Get off of me!" Lea shouted.  
Hiei pushed her off him, "Shut up and kill him!"  
"MAKE ME!" Lea said pushing Saruji out of the way.  
Hiei punched Saruji, "Fine then, try it!" Hiei and Lea both took punches across the face.  
When both looked up, they met the gaze of Saruji. His arm was raised low and his stance was positioned high. "Enough talk, let's settle this!" Hiei and Lea nodded in each other's direction.  
Hiei raced up to strike Saruji, "Try this on for size."  
Saruji's blue glove stopped Hiei's sword from striking. Lea stood in awe, as Hiei's body, was punched incessantly. Hiei's riddled body flopped down, giving Lea her chance. She struck upward slicing the edge of one of his gloves. A flash of metal revealed the truth beneath his gloves.  
Lea bounced backward, after being kicked. "No wonder we couldn't touch you, you've blocked everything with those metal gauntlets underneath your gloves," she said.  
Saruji placed his hands at level height. With once snap of both wrists, large metal claws were exposed. Hiei stood up to watch Lea dive in head first with her sword. Saruji jumped in the air head first into to her, with his claws aimed at her. Hiei reached for his sword, and also dove into the grouping. "Play time is over!" Saruji shouted.  
  
Kurama and Kalinka watched the cross legged, floating, Spike at the end of the hallway. Kalinka raced at Spike from one end, while Kurama whirled his rose whip from the other. Spike shouted, "Battle Scar!" With an emergence of light all over, the entire hallway lit up with energy. Kurama tried to stop, but the energy itself was sucking him in, like a vacuum force.  
"I can't stop from being pulled inward," Kurama said shockingly. Kurama noticed the light hanging from above. He aimed his rose whip, to hook around it, as Kalinka was sucked inward. She stabbed at the ground with her knife to hold on. The blasts of energy caused rivets all along the sides of them.  
"The force alone is amazing!" Kalinka shouted.  
Kurama's eyes narrowed, focusing on the constant chanting murmurs of Spike. 'There must be something else behind this,' he thought to himself.  
Kurama shouted to Kalinka, "The vacuum like energy is just a cover for his power. He's charging up his energy!!!" With Kurama's last desperate shout, the castle shook, and the entire hallway exploded.  
  
Yusuke fired an array of punches at his target, but Vorea'sesaki, with his free arm, blasted a ray gun like shot at Yusuke. Yusuke collapsed to the ground from the consistent body punches by Vorea'sesaki. Yusuke's nearly limp body was picked up slowly. Saiyuki collected a number of papers from the table, and put them in his briefcase on the floor. Loki followed close with him, proceeding out a small set of stairs through the door at the end of the room. Vorea'sesaki began to clasp Yusuke's neck with his free hand. He started to choke both Yusuke and Kuwabara with his gloved hands. "I can barely breathe," Yusuke spoke silently with his last struggling efforts.  
Vorea'sesaki smugly stared at both of them, "It's time you release how one can strike fear into the hearts of his enemies. Make them feel weak, like a cat and a canary. With the canary surrounded on all sides, in its cage, it dies a thousand deaths of freight from the cat.  
"This world was built on false hopes of people like you humans. It's time you realize, humanities one weakness. HEART!" Vorea'sesaki's words echoed out loud.  
"Ura'meshi!" The wall besides them burst open, with a figure flying through the air. "Tornado blast!" the voice shouted slamming into Vorea'sesaki. Vorea'sesaki went flying in the air, hitting a statue on his way down. The statue shattered, landing next to Vorea'sesaki's purple skinned body.  
"JINN?!" Yusuke spoke out as he struggled to stand.  
  
Spike walked into the room, right through the wall aside them. "Hhmm.." Soon following suit was Kalinka and Kurama, who both had lost their footing. They barely walked through the door, with Kalinka appearing to have taken the worst hit. "Divine Spirit," he spoke.  
Saruji was pushed into the large room by Hiei and Lea's swords, one attacking each claw. Saruji pushed them back, sliding to the ground, and sweeping their feet. Lea and Hiei tripped, but regained their balance. Saruji stared around, holding up his hand to stop the fight. "It seems we've gone too far?" he said.  
Vorea'sesaki stood on one knee, "THIS IS NOT GOING ACCORDING TO PLAN!" He swiped in the air, while Saruji and Spike joined his side. "Well at least I've taken little damage, but you!" Vorea'sesaki turned his head toward Jinnn, in sashes and horn and all, "You jerk; what you think your doing?"  
Jinnn's eyes lit up, "Who me?" His Irish accent made his words perk up, "Just helping out an old friend. Well with me pointy ears a flaring, how you a doing Urameshi?"  
Yusuke neck had an imprint of Vorea'sesaki's hand. "Fine I guess." Yusuke rushed at Vorea'sesaki, "I've had enough of you!" Vorea'sesaki ducked the punch, but Yusuke's other hand lit up with energy. "Got yah! Spirit Gun!"  
Everyone gasped as Vorea'sesaki's ragged body made an impression against the wall. Vorea'sesaki stood up, only to catch a barrage of punches from Yusuke, and one stiff uppercut. Vorea'sesaki spit a speck on blood. "We're evenly matched!" Yusuke said.  
"Wrong again!" Vorea'sesaki said. Vorea'sesaki met Yusuke head, mimicking his exact last few moves. Yusuke took them, at the same motion as Vorea'sesaki, but Yusuke's body seemed to take more damage.  
Gray Dragon's body was flung down on the ground. Garland whirled the lamp pole around his body, placing it down. "Now thanks for the info, bye!" Garland grabbed Botan's hand. "Quickly we're missing the action."  
Botan kept up the pace with Garland, who was still holding her hand. "So they kidnapped a lost shinobi girl who holds strong powers and knows their plans. And their plan is to control the government with top officials, who are actual owners of teams for the Dark Tournament. We've got to hurry to save her!"  
Garland and Botan burst through the door. Yusuke's swayed back and forth, with the shouts of the others in his ears. Saiyuki raced down, "Time is up Vorea'sesaki!" Vorea'sesaki changed his expression to a scowl. He tossed Yusuke's body on the ground.  
Yusuke looked up, "Why didn't you kill me?"  
Vorea'sesaki grinned, "I want to see your true potential. Get better, and be at the Dark Tournament. If you refuse, you find the human world in utter chaos, and the deaths of your closest friends."  
"WHAT ABOUT THE GOVERNMENT PLOT?" Kalinka said chasing after Vorea'sesaki who began to run toward the small set of stairs.  
"Simple enough, I my coup is.."  
"A LIE!" Garland said bursting through the door with Botan. "He plans on controlling the government in the human world, to get control of what he really wants. Leader of the spirit world!"  
  
"HE WANTS WHAT?!" Koenma said falling out of his chair. "My father's going to be mad!"  
Ogre raced over to Koenma, "Not another temper tantrum."  
  
Saruji raced over and picked up Gray Dragon. Spike followed suit, and raced out to past the stairs to the large helicopter taking off. "I will expect you in two months!" Vorea'sesaki shouted.  
As the helicopter took off everyone raced back into the large room. "Well that wasn't too bad," Kurama said. "At least we have two months of relief."  
Hiei turned his eyes to the door beside them, "Shouldn't we get the girl?"  
Kalinka walked over to the dark brown door, and pulled a girl out from behind it. "Thank goodness!" she said. She eyed everyone, and a twinkled sparkled in her when she saw Hiei. Hiei's expression changed to a shocked one, but stopped as she pulled Kalinka down. She stepped over her, turned around. "Thank you, wonderful pigs! Bye now!" she shouted, jumping out the window.  
"The girl!" Kuwabara shouted.  
"We've got bigger problems!" Hiei shouted pointing at the bomb in the corner of the room. Garland sniffed the air, "I know what that smell is its gun powder!"  
Two strange women stood by the door, "To hell with you all!" The Hunter Sisters pressed a red button on a control a large explosion occurred. Lea and Hiei, both raced up the set of stairs, and jumped to near by trees. Kurama, using the knife attached to the rose whip, swung down to a lower tree. Yusuke and Kuwabara used Kuwabara's spirit sword. Garland grabbed Botan, holding her in his arms, and ran for it. Proceeding down flights of stairs, he carried her all the way. As the castle exploded in the background and Koenma had his fit, the eight figures, with Jinn, walked out of the strange town in the middle of nowhere. Botan slapped Garland on the cheek, as he set her down, and everyone laughed.  
  
Narrator: With Yusuke and the group, having stopped Vorea'sesaki now, face an even greater challenge ahead, their return to the Dark Tournament. With more ferocious demons and Vorea'sesaki in wait, how will they prepare for the new tournament? With Genkai dead, and Yusuke needing to get stronger, what will he do?  
  
Preview: {images of a beautiful girl beating of Yusuke, Poo flying around, Shizuru slapping Kuwabra, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabra fighting one another, a girl talking to Hiei, Yusuke shooting off energy blasts, an image of Genkai, groups of demons meeting, Koenma dancing around, Saruji visiting a grave, Botan talking with Garland, and a large island in view}  
  
Botan: Well we're off training 101, but first Yusuke's got to find a trainer. Koenma's got a trainer for Yusuke, but he's got to pass a test; to be able to strike her. While Yusuke struggles to live through the test, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama do some of their own. But wait, isn't that the girl we saved in the castle? What's she doing with Hiei? Two months whiz by in a flash and a preview of the other teams gearing for the tournament, all this and more on the next Yu Yu Hakusho! 


	3. Episode 3: Teacher from Hell

****

Dark Tournament: Twist of Fate

"You sure this is the place baby-boy?" Yusuke said. The surrounding area was a beautiful and quiet place. A small pond was positioned in the back side of the small hut. An illustrious garden shined from aside the structure, full of plentiful fruits and vegetables. "Sure doesn't look like much!"

A woman sitting inside a small hut nibbled on a piece of fish. Her beautiful hair swayed in the light breeze. The large Koenma pushed Yusuke toward the hut, where a puff of smoke escaped the chimney. "Don't ever know how to shut your big mouth?" he asked Yusuke.

"Don't you know how to stop sucking on that pacifier?"

Koenma's face turned dark red. He raised his hand to hit Yusuke, but stopped at the sight of the woman before them. "Well, well, some things never change, wouldn't you say so Bobble-head boy?"

****

Episode 3

Teacher from Hell

"Well Melee, I'd say it must have been a good twenty-five years since we last saw each other?" Koenma said mindfully.

"TWENTY-FIVE YEARS?!" Yusuke said shouting out loud. "She looks way too young for that. How old are you right now?" he asked her.

Melee grinned, "My eighteenth birthday was about a month ago." She nibbled a little more on her piece of fish on a stick.

Yusuke turned to Koenma, "See, it's impossible for you to have last talked to her twenty-five years ago!"

Koenma hit Yusuke on the head. "For a spirit detective, you're not too bright are you? Ask her how old she is overall."

Yusuke turned toward the woman, "So how old are you overall?"

Melee shook her head, "Don't you know it's rude to ask a woman her age."

Yusuke's eyebrows rose, "I'm leaving Pacifier breath!"

Melee started to laugh, as her nose twitched ever so lightly. "Your cute kid, you know that?"

Koenma smiled briefly, "Full name, Maleelanas Usaloomano, age eighteen. Age included with exactly two rebirths, one-thousand." The woman stood five foot eleven, and light, royal blue skin, with a lean and sharp somewhat muscular body. A white tank top stopped above her midriff, and she also had on a pair of dark blue shorts that came up to mid-thigh. Her dark blue glossy hair flashed in the glimpse of the sun.

Her current sparkling blue eyes, adjusted down to her black sandals, laced all the way up to her knees. "Just call me Melee. What can I do for you?" Melee said. She blew lightly on her gloved right hand. The sapphires upon it sparkled with the sunlight that broke over the far mountain.

Koenma's eyes twitched slightly. "You seem to be doing quite well for yourself, considering you've locked yourself up in this tiny area. No outside contact, since your affairs were put in order. I imagine it's been peaceful."

Melee's attention deterred from Koenma to Yusuke. "It seems as if your still trying to make up for you lack in size."

Yusuke clapped his hand over his mouth, but couldn't control his laughter. "HAhahaha, she's got you there!!"

"Argh!" Koenma shouted. "Well having been shut off from contact, are you still the high struck teacher you once were? Or maybe you're just another figure who has wasted away their once prominent history."

Melee cheerfully finished off her food. She nibbled lightly on the side of the stick. It hung on the outside of her mouth, pointing straight at Yusuke. "Still the same old nitpicking baby that can't handle anything on his but must have someone take care of it?"

Koenma's face turned a shade of dark red. "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU CALL ME??"

Melee smiled, "I see you still act with a stick up your butt! Ha!" Yusuke continued to laugh loudly, while Melee threw insults at the angry Koenma.

"Consider this, either get to the point or leave now!" Melee said walking a back into her hut.

"I need you to train Yusuke to become powerful enough to kill Vorea'sesaki!" Koenma shouted. 

Melee stopped dead in her tracks, turned around by spinning her heel. She aimed her finger at Koenma's head, as it lit up with energy. "SPIRIT GUN!"

Megumi kicked her shoes in the air. "I've got mud and junk on my precious shoes!" she shouted.

Jorge frowned, "Why did Koenma make us wait for him?"

Megumi turned and stuck out her tongue, "It's because he's a cheap bastard!"

"Koenma better not hear you!!" Jorge said. Megumi shook her head as Jorge continued. "He's off visiting that teacher for Yusuke."

"I still don't see why we couldn't have come?" Megumi asked.

"Maybe he has something personal with her?" he said. "Nah!"

The quiet sipping of tea, was the only noise in the quiet, run down, shop. Vorea'sesaki lay on his back, staring at the rickety shop. Saiyuki walked in, staring at the strange place. "This is your idea of paradise?" Saiyuki asked.

Vorea'sesaki laughed, "Hahaha! You should know that the practical answer is there is no hell, there is no paradise, only the great beyond."

Saiyuki nodded, reaching inside his dark green suit. He pulled out a white slip of paper from inside his suit. He glanced up and down upon it, and focused back on Vorea'sesaki. "Almost all of our demons in the castle were killed. While the remaining numbers either fled or were captured."

"It seems that our big plan for revenge will have to be pushed back…"

"…TILL AFTER YUSUKE URAMESHI'S DEATH!" Vorea'sesaki said triumphantly. "After his death by my hands at the Dark Tournament, the demons will easily rally behind us."

"Any news on the boy?" Saruji spoke hesitantly from his seat.

Saiyuki turned to face Saruji. "Last our informants relayed, is that he has headed to a secluded location to seek out a new teacher."

Vorea'sesaki licked his lips, "Melee…" Vorea'sesaki stood up, "In two months the Dark Tournament will be here. Until then make sure the others are informed, alright?"

Saiyuki nodded, "But sir, I still don't understand why we don't just attack the spirit detective? You said yourself that you could have killed him when you had the chance. What is stopping us from initiating the attack?"

Vorea'seaki's hair began to rise in the air. Loki's old figure, with his cane, proceeded to approach Saiyuki. Loki's raspy voice made his words seem light hearted yet dark, "It seems you've learned nothing. Last year at the Dark Tournament, Toguro faced off versus Urameshi, and it seemed that when Toguro was at one hundred percent, Urameshi would most certainly die."

Loki positioned himself on a seat, setting his cane down along side him. "Toguro wanted to unlock Urameshi's true powers, however he didn't know how. With a little help from an old friend whom he killed, using a beast to telecommunicate, he found out how to unlock Urameshi's true hidden powers."

Vorea'sesaki slammed his fist through a table instantly. His eyes flared a dark red flame, "It is because of his awesome display that I wish to kill Urameshi! To be the best, to kill that Spirit Detective at his best! Until then I will not be satisfied with destroying the human world and taking over the spirit world!"

Saruji sipped his tea, "Judgmental, aren't you? Should he beat you?"

Vorea'sesaki blasted a hole in the wall to the side of Saruji. "I WON'T LOSE!"

"The rest is up to Yusuke," Koenma said walking with Megumi and Jorge. His entire head was burned along with his tattered clothes.

"Uh Koenma sir, what happened?" Jorge said staring at him.

"Your not much of a lady's man are you Koenma?" Megumi said.

"Should he survive the test, then he'll be hard training for the next two months," Koenma said.

"Uh, Koenma sir, don't you mean pass?" Jorge asked.

Koenma's eye rose, "No survive. All he has to do is hit her once, unless of course she kills him."

"UHHH!!" Megumi stuttered. "What happens if Yusuke dies?!"

Koenma shrugged, "Let's just try not to think about it. Now who's up for some squid?"

Melee tapped her foot on the ground, "Aren't you even going to walk forward?"

Yusuke took one step forward, but stopped as Poo flew past his head. Poo flapped its wings, until it reached Melee's shoulder, where it perched. "Poo…"

Melee smiled as she tickled its chin with her finger. She noticed Yusuke who had one step forward. "What the heck do you want?" she asked. "Oh yea, training, right. Now follow me, for the test, okay?"

Melee patted Poo on the head, while setting him down inside her hut. It was nothing out the ordinary, filled with elaborate paintings and decorations. Melee didn't look like the famous fighter that Koenma had described. 'Is this the same woman who won the Dark Tournament numerous times and the famous teacher?' Yusuke thought to himself.

Melee set out nibbles of food for Poo, who looked up at her. "Poo!" Poo said while lying backward.

Melee leaned in and kissed him on the head, "I'll be back in a while." She eyed Yusuke, "But don't be too sure for him."

"Come on; follow me if you want to be my student so eagerly." Melee walked with Yusuke out pass her garden and hut, until she reached a clear space with a tiny river flowing next to it. "Well then, I'm Melee, the infamous and illustrious figure who has long since made a mark on the spirit world's history."

Melee approached Yusuke, "Before I even consider teaching you, I want to know why I should teach you?"

Yusuke's fist clenched, "Because I'm going to beat Vorea'sesaki!"

Melee put her hands in the air, "We all got problems kid. Luckily for you, I don't care about them. Well I'll be seeing yah."

Melee began to walk away, until Yusuke stopped her. "Wait, I need to get stronger! Before the Dark Tournament, I need to get a great deal of strength, and in order for that to happen, I need a good trainer."

Melee shook her head. She pushed Yusuke down to the ground, "It's funny how you think I would anything to do with you. You don't know me, and I don't know you. With any luck, that status won't change."

Melee started to walk away until she stopped dead in her tracks. "Well since you're the acclaimed spirit detective, and I've got free time on my hands. Let's test you out."

"REALLY?!" Yusuke shouted.

Melee nodded, "Afraid so. You just have to hit me once, very simple isn't it?"

Yusuke swerved his neck back and forth lightly, "Sounds good to me."

Melee's straight posture changed to a slanted stance. She stuck her hands outward, waving them in Yusuke's direction. A surge of energy began to swarm around her body. Yusuke stared in awe at the massive amounts of energy, while she powered up. This innocent looking woman, who seemed so fragile, was turning out to be a very strong fighter.

Her precious face slanted down a bit. Her hair lay still even though the wind's cool breeze blew across her face. Her facial expression, once a simple smile, turned into a smug look of power. "Well DIMWIT, let's see if you can survive!" she shouted as her energy erupted into a massive explosion.

Kuwabara swung his spirit sword in Kurama's direction, but missed completely. "This isn't working!" Kuwabara shouted.

Kurama shook his head, "No it doesn't it look like it is. Perhaps we should step the training up, so that your life is on the line?"

Kuwabara's eyes lit up, "Just the way I like it. In order to get stronger, I'm going to need a lot of practice. Hey, where's Hiei?"

Kurama shrugged, "I don't know." Kurama's rose whip transformed back into the rose.

Hiei sat staring at the large sun in the far distance. His sword glistened from its upright position, having been driven into the ground. A pitter patter of footsteps sounded from alongside him, though Hiei never even flinched. A warm presence appeared next to him. The person was about to their hands around Hiei, as he shifted to the side, sword raised at their neck.

A beautiful short girl stood behind Hiei with a tipsy sort of smile. Her golden brown skin gleamed with the sun's dying rays. Her tight black pants and sleeveless belly shirt, rested along with her dark brown hair. She was five foot one, a little taller then Hiei, and her silver eyes sparkled with her sandals. "Oh it's you," Hiei said.

Her perked up tiger ears rose when Hiei spoke. "That's all you have to say?"

Hiei just sat there, continuing to stare at the sky. "It's nice to have a quiet moment alone, don't you think so?" she asked.

Hiei sighed, "Whatever you say Kayal…"

Kayal jumped in the air, "SEE!! You said it! You said my name!"

Hiei turned around angrily, "Why do you get excited at the smallest things?"

"Why don't you get excited at the smallest things?" she asked. Hiei shook off the question, "Thank you by the way." She leaned in toward his cheek. Hiei disappeared next to her, as she went face first into the ground.

"I was just going to thank you for saving me at the castle!!" she shouted.

"I don't need any thanks," he spoke solemnly. "Stay away from Vorea'sesaki!"

She turned around and blinked at his words. "Could it be that you're actually trying to protect me? That's the sweetest thing you've said to me since we've been meeting for the last few months."

Hiei's face turned a light pale of red when he looked at her. His facial expression changed quickly back to a scowl. He stood up, slipping his sword into his belt. Kayal scratched her head, "Wait a second, why is it any of your business what I do anyhow?! And anyways, it's not my fault."

She crossed her arms, with Hiei having his back to her. She let out a cool breath, calming down her voice. "It's not my fault, honestly. His goons kidnapped me and Jinn went looking for me. He and Touya are the only family I have left. I don't know how they found out I was a shinobi, but…"

Hiei stuck in hand in front of her. Jinn's loud wailing call sounded above them. Hiei walked up next to her, and looked at her in the eyes. Hiei's form disappeared in an instant as she dragged her tiger tail along the ground. "Don't worry! I'll keep myself safe! Thank you!!!" she shouted at the trees that moved lightly.

Jinn flew around her, while Touya jumped off him. Jinn landed with his pointy ears flipping back and forth. "Where Y' been missy?" Jinn asked with his Irish tongue.

Kayal jumped in Jinn's arms, and hopped up on his back. Touya frowned, "I don't even get a hug?"

Kayal smiled; "Of course!" she shouted grabbing on to his neck. Jinn took off, while Touya shouted from his position, at the end of Kayal's in the air hug.

"I'm hanging in mid-air!!" Touya cried out, while Kayal laughed with glee. 'I'll make sure no one harms you ever again,' he thought to himself.

Koenma stamped away at the masses of papers on his desk, while Megumi rushed past him with more work. "I don't know if I can last two months like this!" Koenma said. He set his stamp down, while Jorge rushed in with another stack of papers.

"Sir, you've been doing there for more then two months!" Jorge said hesitantly.

A giant red stamp went flying at Jorge's head. Megumi watched the big red mark on Jorge's increase in size. "Hahahaha!! You've been approved!" Megumi shouted.

Koenma scratched his chin, "Well now, let's hope Yusuke doesn't screw this up. Speaking of which, where's Botan?"

Megumi rushed over, and sat on Koenma's desk. "Well now, didn't you send her to see Yusuke's mom and Kuwabra's sister?"

Koenma slammed his fist down, "You right!" Megumi fell off the desk from Koenma's power. "What are you doing on the floor? You're supposed to be working, now get to it. If you're good, in two months we'll go to the Dark Tournament."

Megumi shrugged her shoulders, and ran out of the door. "As long as it gets me out of work."

"So that's it?" the group asked Botan.

Botan smiled, "That's it." Keiko drank a soft drink from a can, while Atsuko sipped her beer. "So it turned out that girl was a shiobi?"

"No, a shinobi. They're like a special breed of demons that specialize in powers of a certain type. Unfortunately not many are left."

Shizuru tapped her fingers impatiently on a table next to her. "So, right now Yusuke is hopefully off training with a teacher who's known for killing her few students, and in two months they have to go back to they wretched Dark Tournament?"

Botan nodded, "It looks like there's no way out of it. We're already signed up, but we shouldn't worry. Cause we'll be joining them!"

"What's my bro going to say about all this?"

"He's off training with Hiei and Kurama. Plus he's pumped up for it. He wants to show off how much he can improve," Botan reasoned.

"It seems wherever Yusuke goes, he seems to be getting into danger and fights. Why don't you ever stop him?" Keiko asked.

"Cause it's his job," a voice came from behind them. Botan's eyes lit up, as Garland's head was in the door way. "Hi there," he said.

Shizuru smiled, while Atsuko stared at him awkwardly. Botan rushed up to him, while he walked, without his shoes. Garland waved his hand lightly, "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Garland."

Keiko turned toward Botan, "This is the guy you were telling us about?" She walked up to him, "So you and Yusuke are friends?"

Garland smiled at Keiko, "I guess you call us that. Well now, you must Yusuke's stunning girlfriend." Keiko blushed, while he moved toward Shizuru. "Kuwabara's sister I assume."

Shizuru stared at him, "I'm Kazume's sister. So are you and Botan going out?"

Garland started to laugh, "Heh…. Well now, and the third must be Yusuke's resilient mother. How are you?"

Atsuko waved, "I'm good. Have you seen Yusuke lately?"

"I saw him as he went off to his training. But, I'm here to see Botan," he said.

Botan's face was lightly flushed, "meow?"

"Haha!" Keiko said patting Botan on the back.

"Go on Botan, say something!" Shizuru said.

Botan walked forward, "I'm uhh.. Good. What did you come to see me for?"

Garland looked on plainly, "Well I supposed you informed them of what's been happening. Unlucky for us, we've lost trace of Vorea'sesaki. However, I've got to discuss some things with you and Koenma, and I figured, we might travel there together. Sound alright with you?"

Botan smiled, as she grabbed her things. When she came back into the room, Garland was sitting down talking with the girls about pretty much anything. Botan joined them, as they continued for some time, until it was time for Botan and Garland to leave.

"Goodbye ladies!" Garland said. Botan waved goodbye as they headed out. "Let's say we take our time?" Garland said with a smile. "Hungry?"

"I could eat!" Botan said. "I hope Yusuke is alright."

Garland nudged Botan, "You shouldn't worry too much. Yusuke's got a lot of heart; he'll be able to take care of himself."

Melee shouted loudly, which sent an echo down the river alongside them. Yusuke charged Melee with his fist emitting energy. 'This should be easy; she's just a teenage girl, who probably can't fight as well as she claims. All I have to do is hit her!' Yusuke said to himself.

Yusuke charged and began to hit her with an array of fists. She matched them fist for fist, but seemed as if she wasn't even trying. Yusuke jumped backward staring at her. She looked untouched, though he thought he did her some damage. "Hahaha!" Melee shouted.

"What's so funny?" Yusuke asked charging her again.

"Besides the fact you fight with no heart and soul, you don't even realize what's happening with my fists!" Melee continued to punch in a wave like motion at Yusuke's barrage of fists.

Yusuke jumped backward and noticed his hands felt a little numb. "But I thought I hit you!" Yusuke cried out.

Melee shook her head, "Genkai's student, huh? You sure about that? You fight like a girl, and your fists can't even hit me. It's a mystery how you, a snot-nosed brat, was able to become Genkai's student."

Yusuke continued to charge her again, hitting with another stack of hand to hand combat. 'This doesn't make any sense; I thought I at least hit her fist with him.' 

Her wave like motion of fists seemed to make direct contact with his, until he saw his flaw. Melee jumped lightly, stepping on Yusuke's arms. She pushed forward off her back foot, kicking the back of Yusuke's head with her front foot. With one last flip, she kicked Yusuke's back with her heel from her back foot. Yusuke ended up face down in the mud, while Melee stood with her arms crossed.

She began to walk away, "This isn't even worth my time. Bye moron!"

"What'd you call me?!" Yusuke said standing upward. He stared at his fists, "Your wave like motion with your fists, canceled out the impact of my punches. We never even touched fist to fist."

Melee turned around and narrowed her eyes. "Hmm.. You may be worth my time after all. Learn this; your fists are useless if you can't land a punch. Now then, where were we?" she asked. She crouched in a down position, with her foot pointing upward.

Yusuke aimed his spirit gun at Melee, "SPIRIT Gu……." Yusuke's words were cut off, by Melee's foot gong into his face. Yusuke flopped to the ground, while Melee straightened her position. 

"Doesn't help if you can't fire it, right?" Melee said. She dusted off her sandal, and turned back toward Yusuke.

Yusuke smiled, "Now this could be fun!" Yusuke dove head first at her, while she jumped away. "SPIRIT GUN!" he shouted, catching Melee off guard. The giant energy blast was aimed directly at her, exploding upon impact. Yusuke's face sunk at the empty area in front of him.

'Where'd she go?' Yusuke wondered in his mind.

Yusuke turned around to catch Melee's finger aimed at him, "SPIRIT GUN!" The blast shook the area, sending Yusuke's body flying in the air.

"But how?" Yusuke murmured standing up on one leg.

"Simple enough when your opponent doesn't give an effort and you can use energy to block it." Melee adjusted her hair, and stared at Yusuke. "Now then, let's test your speed!" Melee jumped in the air, along with Yusuke.

Yusuke's rapid fists missed Melee's body by inches each time. She squirmed back and forth propelling herself higher in the air. Yusuke began to come back down to earth, when Melee landed below him. "HUH?" Yusuke said as Melee left her fist in the air.

Yusuke stepped on her fist, and landed safely on the ground. He pushed off the ground with his foot, and tried to sweep her legs. She jumped in the air quickly, but landed while Yusuke was still doing a leg sweep. She pushed all her pressure and weight on his legs, causing him to scream. "Is that all you've got?" she shouted.

Yusuke grabbed for her leg, missing her completely. She spun upside down in the air, landing with her elbow on his legs. Yusuke cried out again, while Melee stepped to the side. "I know all about your tactics and matches Yusuke Urameshi. You think everything in this world is given to you, just by lazing around? HUH?"

"NO!" Yusuke shouted struggling to stand. "I'm tired of people telling me I don't get a damn!"

"THEN GIVE A DAMN!" Melee shouted. She ran up to Yusuke punching him, while avoiding his quick jabs. She gave him a swift uppercut to Yusuke's jaw. She kicked him in the stomach while he lay still on the ground.

Yusuke grabbed a stone next to him, throwing it at Melee. She leaned to the side to avoid the stone completely. Her eyes widened to see Yusuke's foot going past her head. Yusuke kicked at her head, while she did the splits on the ground. Then, with the stone Yusuke at thrown at her, she chucked it up in the air. Sliding out of the way to avoid Yusuke's punch, she kicked off the ground into the air.

With a vicious kick to the rock in the air; the force sent the rock right at Yusuke's head. Yusuke leaned to the side, to mock Melee's skills, only to find himself caught by her arms. She was back to back with him, while twisting his right arm, with her left arm, and vice-versa for the other.

"Give off of me!" Yusuke said.

Melee smiled, "I bet this is the closest you've ever been to girl, haha!" Melee tossed Yusuke at the river in full force. He wiped his mouth of the blood that dripped down it slowly.

"I've had it with you!" he shouted. Yusuke aimed his finger at her. Melee did the same, both aiming at one another.

'There has to be someway to trick her,' Yusuke thought to himself. 'Maybe we should compare Spirit Gun blasts.' It was risky, but Yusuke was willing to try anything since he had taken a lot of damage.

"Fighting isn't a patient man's game," Melee said. 

Yusuke's rage boiled up and came out with his spirit energy. "Spirit Gun!" he shouted. His energy shook the area, with the blast coming toward its target.

"SPIRIT GUN!" she shouted. The area shook even greater from her bright energy attack.

Yusuke's mind brightened up when he got an idea. 'I'll just shoot double the spirit gun, and take her blast on like that.'

"SPIRIT GUN DOUBLE!" he shouted in a last minute effort. The blinding light of the surging energy was everywhere. Yusuke jumped in the air, in hopes of avoiding the massive blast that was about to make contact.

When two erupting explosions sounded off, Yusuke opened his eyes. The image of Melee up in the air came as a horrible realization to Yusuke. Melee stared Yusuke in the eye, and aimed her finger at him. "SPIRIT GUN!" she shouted. The blast hit Yusuke's right shoulder, sending her veering off to the left. He landed hard on the ground, on his shoulder.

Melee stepped up to Yusuke, "Never assume!" Melee looked up into the sky, at the almost peaceful sunset. "I guess you're still alive," she said. "I'll give you once last chance, since you were Genkai's student, to walk away. Do you accept?"

"Not a chance in hell!" Yusuke said standing up, like a drunk, on one leg. "You're clever, you know that. You used your Spirit Gun to propel yourself upward, and then fired at me at point blank range. Sad part is you still missed, so you can't possibly win now. Hahaha…"

Melee breathed a sigh, "Okay cutie; show me your best."

Yusuke hid his fist behind his back while Melee stood in her quiet and calm position. "Well now, a shotgun blast only works if you can control the area of the opponent," Melee said.

Yusuke noticed a large tree behind where he had landed. Yusuke kicked the center, and attempted to lift it off the base. He cringed at the effort it took to lift the tree from the base. With the tree in his hand, he threw the tree dead on at Melee. "SHOTGUN!" Yusuke shouted propelling the tree forward, and hitting every spot on it and around it.

Yusuke clenched his fist in victory after it hit its target. His mouth was dry when he saw Melee's action. 'NO!' he thought to himself.

Melee had scaled the tree, and jumped from the tip of it. She missed the shotgun blast completely. Melee from above him charged up her fist. "You left yourself with nowhere to go moron! SHOTGUN!" she shouted.

Yusuke's vision had turned from Melee in front of the clouds, to a barrage of blue energy blasts all aimed at him. Yusuke's body began to surge with energy. 'This is my last chance,' he thought to himself. His entire body was weakening and all he left was enough for one attack.

Melee noticed his jump in the air. "Well one last attack, either live or die!" Melee soared toward him while propelling her feet. Yusuke's jump pushed through the energy blasts of the shotgun. He bit his lip from the pain and continued forward to meet her head on.

Their energy was radiating everywhere when they met. She soared at him fist first, while Yusuke did the same thing. They collided with an enormous composure of energy, bursting in every direction.

Melee sat by a small fire inside her hut. A small kettle rested over the open flame. A body lay motionless next to her, wrapped in a brown blanket. Melee sat cross legged, speaking quietly under her breath. Yusuke scratched his nose with his loose finger from underneath the blanket. His blurry vision met her fiery image.

"Is this hell?" Yusuke spoke softly from his raspy voice.

Melee looked down at him, "It will be for the next two months."

"I passed…" Yusuke said as he drifted off to sleep.

Melee fixed his blanket, "Hmm.. It's funny, such a powerful and strange boy." Melee glanced at her right elbow, which had actually taken Yusuke's last blow. A small scratch ran across it, but it was already covered by a bandage.

"Amazing how one idiot can emit so much energy? What do you think?" she asked Poo.

"Poo," came Poo's words. Melee stared at what appeared to a faint image of someone next to the blue beast, which had grown a little.

Melee rubbed her hands together, "It's been a long time Genkai. Odd how I never figured I'd be teaching another student, huh?" The images of Melee lugging Yusuke back to her hut filled her head. "If I hadn't heard that he had been your student, I wasn't even going to consider him as a student at all."

"DIMWIT…" came the faint cry from the image. The image of Genkai faded away with the cool night air, as Melee stood up to close the front door.

Melee stared at Yusuke, "Well idiot, it's going to be a long two months…"

Poo flapped until it reached Melee's arms. "…Poo!"

Narrator: Two months went by in a flash, as fighters from all around prepared and secret meetings were held. All this in preparation for the Dark Tournament…

Lea blew lightly on her glasses, and began to rub them on her shirt. A strange man, in a white coat followed her out of the huge meeting room. "Well now, the only new rule being that the finals are first to three, no limit on additional fighters to join, and the stadium should look nice," Lea said.

Kalinka tapped her on the shoulder, "I bet you just can't wait to see Garland again, huh?" Lea's eyes lit up, as the man in the white coat, walked out past them.

A man in a green general's outfit shook hands with Saiyuki. "General Shikimato, I expect this tournament will be grand under your control and payoffs, right?" Saiyuki said fixing his tie.

A strange woman behind a cloth stepped up and whispered something in his ear. He nodded, and bowed, walking out of the room with the woman. "Who is that?" Saiyuki questioned.

Saruji stared blatantly at the two as they walked out. "Tai, head of team TaiHaiTai. You won't have to worry about the fighting, that's well taken care of. Their deaths will be among the many. By the way, the plans have been set; it will take two months to even consider the attack."

Saiyuki cracked his neck, "No worries, though I don't understand how a bunch of humans and demons could do that much damage. We'll manage, until the Dark Tournament."

Koenma in his large form wiped his forehead. "Let's get out of here quick Jorge, this form is tiring."

Jorge pointed at an individual who was walking up to them. "Isn't he Shoji Tanaka? The head of the ministry of Finance in Japan? I didn't know we were having suck royalty here as owners."

Megumi pushed along Jorge, "I am never volunteering to collect and tally votes ever again. All those guys winked at me, ah!!"

Jorge scratched his head, "I thought you were the one who liked it. All you did was collect the votes and read off the results on the new ruling for the finals and number of fighters. How hard was.." He was cut off by Megumi stepping on his foot with her shoe.

Next to Shoji Tanaka, dressed in golf ware, was a man who besides the blue karate outfit, was dressed from head to toe in white. "Cloud, let us go now. We make business rangement a' later," he said the man.

An Italian mob boss smoked a cigar next to a prominent demon in a red cape. A woman in a joker mask stood next to a lofty young girl. "Faeli, you sure this tournaments gonna be any fun?" Sakura asked.

Faeli smiled, "Especially if we get to see Team Urameshi." Someone, that appeared to be a very young kid, sat alone in the corner of the room.

Chu kicked the wall, "Ya damn right I want an explanation! How come we ain't fighting in er first round? And why does it say Team Urameshi on this teams outline?"

Loki hovered from his aging spot behind Vorea'sesaki. "Simple… There is now nineteen teams in the tournament, three teams have byes in the first round… very simple… Team Urameshi is a late sign up..."

Chu clutched his fist, "Finally I'll get to show Urameshi how much I've improved!"

A man in a green leaved shirt, with a long pair of pants, with grass all down it rushed out of the room. "What is it Hoji?" Saiyuki asked.

Hoji's face turned red, "WHERE THE HELL IS TEAM ICHIROU?!"

Narrator: As Yusuke's training continued, as did the preparation of many other teams, the two months were coming to a close…

A huge demon swung his fist into the empty building. Next to him was four other spirited fighters, all dressed up in suits. The huge demon also wore a nice suit for the occasion. "WE MEETING NOT HERE!!" shouted the large one.

The woman next to him drank water. After she spit her water, she raced into the building with the other three, while the large one smashed more property. They reached the top floor, and rushed into the meeting room, "WE'RE HERE!!!" they shouted.

A large and foreign woman was vacuuming the room. "You want atta wat? Dah meeting end last week!" Everyone face faulted in awe, while a car went zooming past the window.

Well now, Melee said staring at Yusuke who was breathing heavily. They both sat cross legged upon spear, while Yusuke flipped the pole in his lap. They emitted spirit energy from their body, while Yusuke struggled to stay in his position. Melee turned her hand, palm up, and hit Yusuke along the head. Yusuke fell off his position, slicing a small notch out of his right leg.

"What was that for?!" he shouted.

Melee hit him again, "You idiot! If you don't give everything you've got in your training, your no better then anyone else. You will lose every fight, unless you put your heart and soul into it." Melee picked up a mop and bucket, "Start cleaning slacker!!"

Yusuke carried the bucket, and proceeded to walk out to do some mopping. "Some kind of training this is..."

"Poo," Poo said while Melee patted his head.

Narrator: At the end of the two months, it was time for the teams to gather and head off to the Dark Tournament. Among those that gather, Team Urameshi along with their friends, headed off to accept their destiny.

Yusuke stood directly in front of Melee. Their eyes never changed their focus, continuing to align at the other's eyes. "This world is not practical, no longer to live, no longer to die. You must realize Yusuke that you must fight with not only your senses and power, but also with your heart."

Yusuke waved to Melee as he began to walk away. "Stupid training…" he murmured.

"HA! You're stupid student!" she shouted. "Aren't you forgetting something dimwit?"

Yusuke's hair and ears perked up. "Oh yea!" Yusuke said rushing back. "Would you mind taking care of someone for me?"

Melee watched Yusuke hand her Poo, the blue beast. "I'll take care of Poo, while your off at the tournament."

Yusuke nodded, "Thank you." 

Melee leaned in and kissed Yusuke on the cheek. She then back handed Yusuke on the head, sending him falling on his face. "Don't screw this up!" Melee carried Poo in, while Yusuke continued to walk on his way.

Melee whispered into Poo's ear, "As of today, that idiot has to be funniest student I've ever had. That lived… I wonder what his Keiko would say about him, if she knew how much he talked about her when he's unconscious or sleeping, haha!"

Melee turned and smiled, "HAhaha! Pacifier breath!"

A large white ship, with pasty stripes along the side, rested in the harbor. A bunch of business men strolled along the starboard part of the ship. Kuwabara, who appeared to have grown an inch, and wore a dark blue coat, stared at the massive machine in front of him. "What a beauty!" he said.

"What a hunk of junk!" Hiei said with a sneer. He wore a dark black wrap around, with a white sash across his neck. His sword hung from his waist.

"I don't know, doesn't it really matter Hiei? Just as long as we get to the tournament on time, right?" Kurama asked in white and red outfit that hung down his arms and legs.

"I wasn't talking about the boat."

Kuwabara's face turned dark red, "Hey shortie, don't make me try some of my new awesome moves on you!!"

Hiei slanted his stance, "Just try it!"

"Well.. uh.. Hiei, look it's Yukina and the girls!" Kurama said. Hiei's eyes shifted, while Kuwabara's fist and body went straight into the ground. Kuwabara got up and kicked at Hiei, missing him completely, but causing him to slip on the ground.

Kuwabara raced up with the others to see everyone. They did their greetings, while a number of other demons and fighters boarded the ship. "Yukina, my love!" Kuwabara shouted, racing toward her. Yukina smiled, while Kuwabara missed her with his hug, tripping, and almost going over the edge of the boat.

"Where are Yusuke and our fifth fighter?" Botan asked.

Kurama looked around, "Well I don't know, but it seems that the ship is about ready to leave. Maybe out fifth fighter will be his teacher, Melee?"

"That would be an odd coincidence, wouldn't it be?" Shizuru said.

Two darkened figures approached the ship. Yusuke's black hair was shorter, and he had grown an inch, not to mention, his face had changed a little. Yusuke walked up the loading dock, with the other figure, and stood at the top. Everyone turned to face him, but more importantly, another person's cry of joy sounded off. Keiko ran toward Yusuke, and hugged him with all her might.

A tear dripped down her eye, along with a sigh of relief to see him. "YUSUKE!" she shouted. Yusuke smiled, while everyone watched them hug. Keiko smiled and raised her hands above her head. With two hard thuds, she slapped Yusuke with both of them.

"HAhaha," Kuwabara laughed at the sight. Hiei's attention was poised at the other fighter, who stood alone. 

Yusuke scratched his cheek, "OUCH! Keiko, what was that for?"

"That's for not calling me everyday! And skipping our date, you owe me!" she shouted.

Atsuko lugged Yusuke's bags, "Come on, I didn't come here just for the small talk. We came here to enjoy the time together, and for Yusuke and the bunch to kick some demon butt. But who is this girl?"

The girl was recognized immediately by everyone. "You're the girl from the castle!" Botan said. "Kayal, the lost shinobi girl."

Yusuke smiled, "I figured that we could use the help, so I got us a great fighter."

Hiei mouthed the word, "Why?" Kayal smiled, ignoring his words. She went on with her backpack, to join the others.

The night was soon to appear; everyone found themselves to be restless. Demons and others were patrolling around the ship, talking and thinking. Botan leaned against a rail, watching the night air, slowly begin to form. She breathed a cool sigh, as someone leaned up against her. Before she could dart back, she recognized the familiar face.

Garland smiled back at her, watching bird fly low near the water. "It's going to be a beautiful night, don't you think so?" he asked.  
Botan followed Garland, who went back to a small bench along the front of the ship. He sat down next to her, while they watched the sunset fade away. He closed his eyes, and leaned his head down onto her shoulder. "So comfortable..." he muttered while he drifted off to sleep. Botan turned red lightly, but it soon faded away. She leaned against his head, with hers, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Lea clutched her fist, "I'll kill her if she tries to steal away Garland from me!!"

Kalinka scratched her head, "This is going to be a long trip and tournament."

Hiei found himself next to Kayal, watching the stars from the ship's top area. "It's beautiful!" she said sitting next to him. Hiei just shrugged, watching the birds flutter past them both.

Yusuke, Keiko, and the others were all down below, playing cards and joking around. "So you cleaned her place up half the time for training?" Keiko asked. "Doesn't sound like training to me."

"It was odd training, but well worth it," Yusuke said. He reached over and grabbed a card from Kuwabara's hand. The picture had an ugly picture of a figure sticking its tongue out. "UGH!"

"Wanna hear another embarrassing story of Yusuke when he was young?" Atsuko laughed.

Outside, alongside the ship, were four figures who all laughed with crackling voices. They all spoke at once, while a man in a leave covered shirt stood up in front of the four. "We will kill them all!!"

Narrator: Yusuke and the bunch approach the Dark Tournament, but what secrets and mysterious opponents lie in their way? With the Dark Tournament less then 10 hours away, what is going through the five members of Team Urameshi's minds?

Preview: {Images: Four strange fighters wrecking the ship, Yusuke's flashbacks of him fighting with Melee and their training, Hoji dancing around, Kayal fighting off one of the fighters, a large stadium with fireworks, banners, and Koto in the middle of the ring, Vorea'sesaki talking to someone in a brown coat, Koenma riding on Megumi's shoulders, and a woman smoker and woman with a staff standing next to Garland, Kalinka, and Lea.} 

Kalinka: Well the Dark Tournament's only miles away, but.. Who is this bunch of freaks? And why is that funny dressed man winking at me? It seems Team Leastinae can't wait till the Dark Tournament to attack, and all hell breaks loose on the ship. Plus Team Urameshi's fifth fighter, shows off some moves, that make even Hiei impressed, or so it seems. After managing all that, the tournament is here, and team arrives one by one, ready for the first round fights. LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN!


	4. Episode 4: Short Comings

Dark Tournament: Twist of Fate  
  
Narrator: Yusuke.Kuwabara.Hiei.Kurama.and the mysterious shinobi girl, Kayal.Have all become the nineteenth team in the Dark Tournament. All five members of Team Urameshi head off toward the island, accompanied by other teams and their closest friends. With little knowledge of what lies in wait, and the threats of danger to come, will they survive the trip, let alone the tournament?  
  
Four strange individuals approached the edge of the boat. A man in a leafy shirt, and pants that looked like bark, stood in front of him. "Hoji, are you sure you want to do this?" said a woman with huge lightening bolt earrings.  
"Shura, are you sure you and the other three can defeat them?" Hoji asked. Shura flashed a smile, stepping up next to Hoji.  
"ATTENTION ALL THOSE ON BOARD!!" Hoji shouted at the top of his lungs. "WE'VE DECIDED TO START THIS TOURNAMENT EARLY WITH THE ELIMINATION OF TEAM URAMESHI!"  
  
Episode 4  
Short Comings  
  
Hoji pointed toward Shura with his hand. "The leader of team Phalanx, Shura!!" Hoji shouted. Most of the people on the ship had come to watch Hoji's loud announcements. Other demons slowly came to watch the fight that would unfold.  
Shura had two loopy earrings that resembled lightening bolts. She looked very young, in her black shirt and pants, with red streaks. She was some what short, with black hair and black heels. Her eyes glowed from underneath her nearly invisible glasses and matched her sparkling red gloves.  
"SCYTHE!" Hoji shouted. The determined figure next to Shura was six feet tall with a reserved attitude. He looked like a punk with his black jacket hanging over his shoulder, and a shiny two handed scythe that was pulsing with energy.  
Scythe stomped his boots on the ground, "Sea' hell try and stop me."  
"I'm Oni Saber, someone who's going knock your block off, and kick you between the yea.. eyes!" Oni said. She was more refined, but nearly as tall as Scythe. Her midnight black hair was perfect to mix with the setting and her black choker on her neck. With black pants and a bright green tank top, she gave an odd presence.  
The last figure next to them extended his arm outward. Two small scythes, red in color, glowed like burning embers in his palms. He wore a set of blue shoes, with a blue outfit. He was average height, and seemed to be the calmest out of all them. "Name's Frost." he murmured from his lips.  
Garland's eye rose slightly, while it rested next to Botans'. "This looked like trouble," Yusuke said watching the four figures step up.  
"So Hiei, do you think we should intervene?" Kurama asked.  
Hiei's eye twitched, "Why don't you let that bumbling idiot take them all?"  
"What did you call short stuff?" Kuwabara shouted.  
"THERE THEY ARE!" Hoji said pointing at four of Team Urameshi's members. "We, representing team Phalanx, will kill you all."  
The four fighters poised themselves ready to attack. Hoji noticed Kalinka who was looking their way. His eyes enlarged, while he winked at her with the right one. Kalinka's face twisted, "That son of a."  
Hoji pointed at Yusuke, "Now let's show them how to fight, attack!!" Before they proceed to attack a loud thud sounded, along with the crash of a broken bottle.  
"Did I hear one you blokes say fight?" came a familiar voice. Yusuke smiled at the figure that stood above him, with a bottle in his hand. Breathing through the green strip on his nose, Chu towered above them.  
"Who's this drunk?" Shura asked. Kalinka's face had turned red. Lea was in the process of restraining her.  
"Where alo there Urameshi," Chu said looking his way. "Long time no see."  
"Likewise," Yusuke said. "What are you here for?"  
"For the tournament, o' course." Chu turned his attention back to Shura. "So, we gonna fight?"  
Shura smiled at the chance for the fight with the big man. A strange shadow stepped up next to Chu, with a cigarette hanging from his fingers. "Well looks like another person has stepped up for a fight?" Oni Saber spoke. "This could be fun, got anything to say?"  
Chu stared at the figure, "Well I didn't actually think you would show, I'm surprised you did Marionette."  
Marionette was covered by his trench coat. The only light coming his way was from the lit cigarette which he puffed lightly. The cigarette dangled from between his index finger and pointer finger. A large sword handle hung from above his dark trench coat, to which he was the same height as Chu.  
"Short on words big-boy?" Frost said.  
Botan, who was now restless, had gotten up, along with Garland, to observe the situation. "Well are you going to step up?" Botan asked.  
Garland shook his head with a plain expression, "No need to. My remaining team mates have arrived to take care of it."  
Before the four fighters could make their moves, two sturdy figures landed in front on them. Hoji fell backward, but was caught by Shura's extended left arm. "What the heck is it?"  
A woman with transparent sleeves on a short Chinese style shirt, held a firm grip on a staff in her right hand. A glove rested on her hand, while her left hand was bandaged up. Monk beads hung from around her neck, giving off a weary presence. Loose white colored pants clung to her tighs, while her ankles were wrapped in tape. Her flat style Chinese shoes tapped incessantly on the ground, in impatience. The main thing that stood out was the awkward tattoo on her shoulder; not to mention her few small scars near her eyes.  
"That one's Charl," Garland spoke unevenly, while pointing at the older woman.  
Next to her, stood a girl with flashy little eyelashes and a set of dark sapphire eyes. Compared to the other woman, she was much younger, but still held an odd staff, that christened a ruby upon the top of the base. The girls stood about the same height, around five foot seven, with curious ambition. Loose navy pants and a green shirt tied in the front fit her persona, especially with her high ranged fox ears.  
Her comfortable shoes, made no noise when tapped on the ground. "That one's Saluna," Garland said with a smirk. Charl's right ear held a stunning earring that clung fiercely to her.  
Hoji folded his arms, "Well now isn't this fitting. Four versus four, makes this much more interesting, don't you think so? HAhahaha."  
Shura pulled her earrings off, which transformed into enormous whips surging with electricity. "This one's mine," Saluna spoke.  
"I'll kill the quiet one," Chu said walking toward Scythe.  
"I'm an expert martial artist, you know?" Scythe said sinisterly.  
Frost never moved his eyes off of Marionette. Marionette never moved his eyes off of Frost. Frost waved his scythe that was on fire, in the air. "Play time is over, oh frail one."  
Oni Saber fixed her hair slightly, giving a quick smile. "Let's duel, then?" she asked Charl. They both approached each other, weapons in full view.  
  
"Well now, I guess this is what they call a preview of what's to come?" Saiyuki said standing inside the ship. His eyes glared around, though the window, to watch the on-coming fight. "Don't you think so?"  
A person resting in a brown coat never stirred from their seat. Loki, the old man, whirled his pocket watch, like a hypnotizing chain, back and forth in a fluid motion. He spoke under his breath, muttering chants and reminiscing of something or other. "Freak," spoke the resilient voice under the brown coat.  
"THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?" Saiyuki asked. "Some secret weapon you are, all you do is insult people from the shadows." Saiyuki turned his attention to Loki, "And you, all you do is predict things, and speak gibberish. Hell I could do you job." Saiyuki was cut off.  
Loki's right eye had whirled around, watching Saiyuki dodge the image of a sword. "What was that?" Saiyuki said brushing back his hair. "Did you do that?" Saiyuki questioned Loki who continued his chants.  
Saiyuki clutched his chest, "I'll crush you, if you ever do that again." Her adjusted his tie, and went back to his glaring at the approaching fight. "Well it seems they are beginning to square off, four versus four. Hoji, that bumbling idiot, won't survive the fight. Chu, an odd man in black, and two women with staffs, versus a bunch of criminals."  
"Y' supposes you could take them all, fat lips?" came the shrouded voice from under the brown raincoat.  
"WHAT THE HELL!!" Saiyuki said turning around.  
Loki stopped his chanting and began to laugh and wheez, "Heh ha, heh ha! Fat lips suit you so well."  
  
Hoji waved his hands, "We'll slaughter this bunch of mutants! HA!"  
Marionette flung his cigarette in the air. Everyone watched the cigarette's slow burning embers. It was to act as the starting gun for the fight that was at hand. Team Urameshi watched from the distance, as did all the other demons. The cigarette flopped to the ground, and Hoji's voice erupted, "KILL THEM ALL!"  
Shura's two large lightening whips, acted like two snakes in her control. Saluna's staff, continued to sparkle, with the ruby reflecting a red light at the top. "I don't want to kill you, nor will I, unless you step down." Shura whipped past Saluna, to demonstrate her awesome power. "Now join us to stop Yusuke and kill his friends."  
Yusuke rubbed his nose, while Kurama made a sarcastic comment, "Look it's your fan club."  
Saluna shook her head, "why?"  
Shura whipped both of her whips in the air, slicing at Saluna's clothes. Saluna blocked easily with her staff. "Because it's people that Yusuke, who screw up the demon's world. We'll be famous if we kill him and win the tournament."  
"Personal justification for dislike of friends?" Saluna asked.  
Shura flashed her whips out again, striking Saluna's staff and pulling her closer toward her. Shura smiled, "I don't need friends, only associates to help me win this tournament. Justification through power is more like it! Your friends aren't really your friends, just plain people using you for their benefit!"  
Saluna clasped one of the lightening whips, and was given a fierce jolt from it. She soared backward, but managed to ram her staff into the ground to her position. "Loyalty is key to friendship, for me, they are all I've got! Though I strongly dislike humans still."  
"Then join me, and ignore your foolish talk of friendship!" Shura said. Shura slid across the ground, pulling her whip upward and wrapping themselves around the bars at the side of boat. She pulled forward, propelling herself and her whip directly at Saluna.  
Saluna's mind raced, while she thought quickly in her head. 'She has no idea of what filthy humans have done to me. Chasing me out of my village, but I'm still loyal to my friends!' Saluna thought her moves through, kicking from behind her, to boost herself upward. She cried out briefly, which seemed to light up her staff in a blinding light.  
Shura looked upward, stopping with the force of her lightening whips. Saluna aimed her staff directly at Shura, and shouted loudly, though it was muffled. A blast of electricity surged toward Shura. Shura twirled her whips around in the air, and snagged one of the decks, pulling herself upward. She turned her head, noticing Saluna was following her, while speeding faster at her from the sky.  
"Uh-oh!" Shura said, watching a lightening blast strike in her direction. Shura dodged it easily, and stood smugly at Saluna, who was now ground level. Shura laughed, waving her whips at Saluna, "Electrify this you witch!"  
Saluna watched the electricity blast that Shura had avoided; strike her whips, causing a chain reaction explosion. The entire right side of the ship shook, allowing a hole to spread widely below them. Shura's body disappeared in a blinding rush, while Saluna landed next to Lea and Kalinka.  
"Well that was using your head," Kalinka said. Hoji, who had found his way around the fights, found himself next to Kalinka.  
He winked at her, "Hi there good looking!" Kalinka never turned; but only moved her fist two inches backward, smacking Hoji across the jaw. He collapsed into a heap on the ground.  
"UGH! Men!" Kalinka said in a frustrated manner. "Bunch of pigs."  
Lea, who was completely distracted by watching Garland and Botan, stepped on Hoji's crumpled body. "Um.. Lea," Saluna tried to get her attention. "LEA?"  
"I'll kill her if she touches him," Lea said. She turned around, red in the face, "Uh, hi?"  
Chu squared off opposite of Scythe. Scythe swung his giant scythe, but Chu faded into the night's air, flowing like a rush of water. "Ya think you could hit me?" Chu said in his English tongue.  
Scythe watched Chu's movement, and swung his scythe. "Just try and keep up," Scythe said. He swung miraculously at the same spot, missing completely. Chu's speed and movement weren't easy to track.  
Scythe's eyes brightened up, when he let go of the scythe. The scythe began to follow Chu's odd movements. "Hmm, seems you think your toy will beat me. Nothing but a git," Chu said dodging the swinging blade.  
The blade turned in mid-air, coming straight for Chu, who hit the deck. Chu's riveted boots swayed in the cool night's air. Chu turned his head, getting the blunt side of the scythe in the face. He flopped backward, landing on his back foot. Pressing against the ground, he ran head first at scythe who met him head on.  
Scythe's barrage of punches kept Chu occupied, but Chu couldn't return the punches because of the continuous movement of the scythe. Chu dodged its huge blade, which nearly hit him head on. Chu ducked just in time, to get Scythe's boot to the chin. Chu vanished in a flash, and kicked Scythe's back.  
"Bloody 'ell," Chu said rubbing his chin. "Me and me big mouth."  
Scythe noticed Chu regain his footing. The scythe hovered above Chu's head, just in synch so Scythe could take advantage of the situation again. Scythe jumped the barrage of Chu's punches, grabbing a hold of the scythe's end.  
Chu's twisted expression changed with Scythe's full front double-kick to Chu's chest. Chu fell backward, missing the scythe's flaming tip yet again. Chu turned around to catch the receiving end of another set of kicks to the stomach.  
"Had enough?!" Scythe asked swinging from the scythe, which was coming back. "Your dead!"  
"Quite wrong again, eh mate!" Chu said. Chu's entire skin color changed to a dark skin coated by a light pink. A small orange energy ball had formed in his hand. Chu leaned back and let the ball out of his hand, aimed at Scythe. With a mighty blast, Scythe and his scythe disappeared in the eruption.  
  
"Two down, two to go," Saiyuki relayed the message. "So, what do you think?"  
"I think you talk to much!" the person under the coat spoke.  
"WAS I TALKING TO YOU?!" Saiyuki asked.  
Loki, who had put his pocket watch back around his neck, had appeared next to Saiyuki. "Those two are of Team Mibu and the other two are of team Hasho. Interesting competition."  
"WHY ISN'T ANYONE TALKING TO ME?!" Saiyuki shouted.  
  
Oni Saber shouted loudly, while Charl watched in anticipation. A large eye had suddenly appeared above her. Charl stepped back, with her solid staff to watch. The giant eyeball, was disgusting from appearances alone. "That's sick!" Charl shouted.  
The large eye blinked, in Charl direction. "Are you ready to face my wrath?" Oni Saber asked.  
Charl held her hands out, "So what, you can summon an eye. A lot of good that can do, you going to sick it on me, like a dog?"  
Oni Saber smiled, "No, because it can kill you!" The eye sent off a blast from the center of the eye. The blast hit Charl's left hand, burning through the tape. She shook her hand lightly, staring at the mark on her hand.  
"You jerk!" she shouted charging the eye.  
"Your very last words, how suiting."  
Marionette continued to stare at Frost. Frost continued to stare at Marionette. "Judging by the look, I'd say your nothing more then a criminal? Am I right?"  
Marionette's nose twitched. "You the strong silent type?" Frost asked. "It's people like you that I hate!" Frost whipped out a small scythe, that was blazing on fire.  
Marionette's nose twitched again. Frost swished his scythe in the air. "My scythe is manipulated by my burning hot spirit energy."  
Marionette reached into his pocket. "Finally, some action!" Frost said. Marionette pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and held it out. Frost's face grew red, "AH!" He charged at Marionette who hopped out of the way of Frost's slashing.  
Marionette pulled his cigarette toward his mouth, which was now lit at the end. Frost smirked, "So you are good, you just been hiding it, huh."  
Marionette just blew a puff at Frost. Frost coughed, "Second hand smoke kills, Haha!" Frost swung his scythe, while Marionette dodged it gracefully. "That's it, now you die!"  
"Fool." Marionette said with a smirk.  
Oni Saber waved her hands in the air. The eye in front of her, shot energy blast after energy blast at Charl. Charl dodged a few blasts, but took one of them across the shoulder. She swore under her breath, holding up her staff.  
"Can't seem to put up a fight, huh?" Oni Saber said.  
Charl spit out a speck of blood. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
"I said your nothing, but a weak girl!" Oni Saber shouted.  
"One more time."  
"YOU A LOUSY CHICK!"  
Charl's eyes flashed a starry color, "Now you die!"  
  
Hoji strugged to stand up. He reached up, grabbing a hold of Kalinka's thigh. "Well hello, hello, sweet thing. You know you can't keep me down!"  
Kalinka's face turned red, "Aaaahhhh!" She twirled around and kicked Hoji across the stomach. She twirled around again, and snapped her hand down on his neck.  
Hoji crumpled to the ground, leaving Kalinka smiling. She dusted off her hands, "Yuck, men!"  
Chu ran his hand along his mo-hawk. "So Urameshi, thinking we might meet again in the ring?" Chu said.  
Yusuke smiled, "I'll be waiting."  
"Rippa," Chu said triumphantly.  
  
Frost raced at Marionette, "NOW YOU DIE!!"  
Marionette stepped back, and reached down his back, pulling out his sword. He pushed off his back heel, and raced onward at Frost. Marionette slashed in a blaze with his sword. The flurry of the flashes left it nearly impossible to see only lights.  
Hiei and Kurama communicated to one another, 'Fifteen, impressive.'  
Marionette stepped back, and kicked his foot up in the air, sending Frost straight up in the air. "Geki Tenryu Zansatsu!"  
Geki Tenryu Zansatsu  
Marionette stuck his hand in the air, watching Frost come down, and become impaled upon it. The blotches of blood, skattered everywhere on the ground.  
Charl's staff shot out aimed at Oni Saber. It stabbed right through the eye, while missing Oni Saber. "Missed me!" she shouted at Charl.  
"I never miss," Charl said, flickering her wrist. This caused the staff to change shape quickly, whipping around, and stabbing Oni Saber. She collapsed to the ground.  
Charl walked over to Saluna, who resting next to Lea and Kalinka. Hoji struggled to get to his feet. He crawled away, while Kalinka whirled around. "Where did that pig of a man go?" Kalinka asked. Hoji struggled, standing on his injured foot.  
Marionette let out a puff of smoke, walking away. Chu shrugged, "I guess this is the closest he gets to interaction with others."  
Hiei and Kurama nodded at one another. "Interesting competition, don't you think so Hiei?" Kurama asked.  
Hiei sniffed the air, "They'll all fall eventually." Charl and Saluna made their way inside the ship, and found a place to relax. Yusuke, Kuwabara and the others, separated themselves from everyone else.  
Hoji, who had stopped crawling, had found his way onto the main deck. Saiyuki's sinister face, took a cruel smile upon it. "Well, nice work Hoji," Saiyuki said sarcastically.  
"Ugh," Hoji said trying to stand.  
Loki snickered, "I guess this would make the tournament fall back to eighteen teams, eck."  
Saiyuki shook his head, "Too late to change the tournament line-up, it's already set for nine teams to make it pass the first round. Though three of those teams get byes, just so it would work out."  
Loki nodded, "What to do with this one?"  
Saiyuki straightened his face, turning to the figure in the brown coat. "Well, are you going to take care of it?"  
The person under the coat coughed, and threw a glass at Saiyuki's head. Saiyuki's face turned red, "I thought you were an awesome fighter!!!"  
The person coughed again, and the brown coat ruffled a little. Saiyuki went over to a bar stand, and took a gulp of scotch from an already full glass. Hoji frowned, "Now what?"  
Saiyuki pushed Hoji, "You better leave, or else I'll kill you, that well enough?"  
Hoji shook his head, and left under his own power. Saiyuki turned to watch Loki stare at his watch and pull it back into his shirt quickly. Loki stared at Saiyuki, "He.."  
"He?!" Saiyuki asked impatiently.  
"He will die now."  
  
Hoji wandered along a secluded part of the deck. He looked past the over hang, and noticed the large island that was coming into view. "Looks like we're almost there," Hoji said.  
The knocking of metal was heard behind Hoji. He spun around, only to see nothing, but metal pipes and the railing. "Odd," Hoji murmured to himself.  
The gust of wind, brushed past his cheek. He changed his viewing, to the direction of the wind, but was left with nothing, but a cool breeze and footsteps. Hoji turned his head around the corner, but came up with nothing.  
A sudden rush of wind, whirled past his head. He creaked his neck to the side, noticing a strange arrangement of shadows. He proceeded with caution, until he stopped, right before the figure that had appeared. "Well, well it's just you," Hoji said.  
Hoji intended to walk past the person, but was stopped. The figure had blocked off Hoji, by walking in his way. Hoji held up his arm, "Some kind of joke, right?"  
The figure moved to the side, blocking off Hoji's path again. Hoji smiled, "Oh let me guess, your not to happy with my policies on saving the earth?" The figure didn't even move, let alone let out the smallest breath.  
"You hate tree huggers?" Hoji asked. Hoji meant to push the person with his hand, but the figure stepped aside quickly. "You shouldn't be messing around with me, I've got business to attend to."  
Hoji frowned, "Get the hell out of my way." The figure stepped aside, to let Hoji pass. Hoji walked past the person, and turned around. "Don't you thinks to do? The tournament starts tomorrow. Why don't you do practice and talk with your team? Meet them when the boat docks in a minute or two."  
The figure let out a wisp of air that sounded like a snake. Hoji tried to cry out, but couldn't make a noise. The figure raised the hands, and stuck Hoji in two quick flashes. He spit out blood and collapsed to the ground. The figure strode away into the night air.  
Hiei and Kurama both turned their heads. "What's wrong Kurama?" Yusuke asked noticing the island coming into full view.  
Kurama shook his head, "I thought I sensed."  
".A body flung into the water?" Kayal said.  
Kurama nodded, "Perhaps we should improve our view from up top? Everyone made their way up to the top, only to find Keiko, Botan, Lea and Garland up top watching the island brighten up in the night air.  
"Well now, what brings you guys up here?" Botan asked. Shizuru, followed by Atsuko, came up the path behind everyone.  
"Did we miss something?" Atsuko asked.  
"Mom, why did you have to come?" Yusuke asked.  
Atsuko smiled and hit Yusuke on the head, "I'm your mother, I have every right to come with and watch you fight demons. Don't you think so Keiko?"  
"Don't answer that Keiko!" Yusuke shouted.  
"YUSUKE!" Keiko shouted slapping Yusuke.  
Everyone had a good laugh, with the exception of Hiei who was preoccupied with the body in the water floating by. "No doubt that was Hoji," Kurama said.  
Hiei nodded, averting his eyes to Kuwabara. "What on earth on you doing?" he asked. Kuwabara was standing on the edge of one of the high railing poles. "I'm watching the night air!" he said taking a long deep breath. "Ah, looks at that island."  
"Isn't it a beaut," Garland said plainly. The dark island came into view. It looks massive, dark, and yet the lay out made it looks marvelous.  
"Certainly puts it in a category of it's own," Kayal said standing next to Hiei.  
Lea, who was slowly sneaking up behind Botan, had one hand outstretched. Botan stood close to Garland, who was marveling at the island. "That island holds our fate, don't you think so Botan?" Garland asked.  
Garland turned to notice Lea, who was now standing up smiling and waving. She was attempting to look innocent and yet please Garland so he would turn away. "Hi Lea," Garland said.  
Lea waved, turning red in the face. Garland turned around, noticing Keiko arguing with Yusuke, while his mother held them both back. "Sound like an old married couple, Haha," Botan laughed.  
Lea stood up, next to Botan. Botan turned and smiled awkwardly at her. While Botan turned her head, Lea nudged her on the side, and Botan went over the edge of the boat, right into the water. It wasn't too deep, because the island was very close to the boat.  
Everyone turned toward the sound of the splash. "Oh no!" Kayal shouted. She ran to the side, "Botan fell over!"  
Kalinka shook her head, glaring at Lea, "Yea, fell." Keiko pushed Yusuke back, "What do you mean you didn't want to go to the movies with me anyhow?" Yusuke nearly went over the same edge as Botan, but grabbed a hold of Keiko's arm. He pulled forward, causing Keiko to dart forward, right over the edge.  
"You idiot, Yusuke!" Kuwabara said. "Look what you did Urameshi!"  
Garland smiled, setting down his trench coat. He stood next to Yusuke and nudged him in the ribs. "Go get your girl, heh."  
Garland waved his hand slightly behind him, jumped on the rail, and then jumped down, into the icy water. Hiei glared at Kurama, watching Yusuke do the same action. "That's my boy!" Atsuko said shaking her fist.  
Kurama laughed, "Might as well join the others, right Hiei?" Kurama jumped down into the water, where Garland was paddling next to Botan. Yusuke was being dunked in the water, by a laughing Keiko.  
Kalinka stood behind Lea, "You know people tend to fall in easily." Kalinka pushed Lea, who went feet first into the rush of waves and cold water.  
Lea screamed, hitting the water, with Kalinka right behind her. "YAHOO!" she shouted hitting the water.  
"HAhaha," Lea began to laugh, when Kalinka surfaced with her hair standing on end.  
Kuwabara dove next to Yusuke, rubbing his shoulders when he surfaced. "BBBrrrr.. It's cold!"  
Yusuke dunked Kuwabara's head, "Hahaha. Look alive, loud mouth!" Keiko laughed, noticing Botan who had gotten on Garland's shoulders.  
Hiei stood, staring down at the other, with the boat almost about to land in the docks. Kayal smiled down at the others, "Now that looks like fun."  
Hiei sneered, "Child's play."  
Kayal tugged on Hiei's shoulder, "Come on! Let's jump down. It looks like fun."  
Hiei stared down at the water, and then back at Kayal. "You're kidding me, right? It's cold, and we're almost at the island."  
Kayal smiled, "PLEASE!!" Hiei shrugged, and then shook his head. She edged near him, and then edged her way next to him. "It would be.. So much fun.if." she leaned against Hiei, who went sailing down into the waters below. Kayal smiled, "Oooppss.. I'm so clumsy!" She looked both ways, and jumped down into the waters, followed by Atsuko, doing a flip.  
Hiei floated with his hands at his side. "I'm all wet, ugh."  
Kayal smiled hanging onto him, "This was a great idea Hiei!"  
Hiei frowned, walking out of the water. Hiei shook himself to dry off a bit. Everyone stared up at Hiei, whose hair had flung downward over her eyes. The others began to laugh at his awkward looking hair.  
Kuwabara pointed at Hiei, "Shorty looks ridiculous!"  
Hiei frowned, "Don't make me kill you moron!"  
Kayal smiled at Hiei. She ran a quick thought her head, while walking to shore, 'Isn't he cute when he's angry.'  
  
The night was in full force, and most of the others had found their rooms. Yusuke and the bunch eyed the rich businessmen and elegant looking people as they walked by the hall. A strange man guided the bunch in the right direction. "Your rooms are that way," the man said.  
"Enjoy your stay, and good luck." The man walked away quietly, while everyone else dumped their stuff in their rooms.  
"Well, then let's unpack, shall we?" Kurama said.  
  
Else where..  
Else where two figures stared at the outside of the room. "Is this the room, Raiyu?" the small girl asked.  
Raiyu, the strange looking man, spoke up, "Black Dragon, this is the room. All five are relaxing within." The large door opened, with Kurama looking around.  
"Odd, I could have sworn I heard voices," Kuwabara said. He drank his can of juice, "Well now, we're facing Team Soruisen tomorrow, right?"  
Kurama closed the door, and sat back down, on the brown couch. Kayal fiddled her thumbs, Hiei sat rubbing his sword with his hand, and Yusuke had his eyes closed; fast asleep. "You don't think he's going to sleep for an entire day, this time?" Kurama said with a smile.  
"I hope not, it wouldn't make your deaths any fun," spoke a voice from behind them. Everyone's focus changed direction, meeting up with the two figures perched up on a night chest.  
"Bunch of meager jerks!" Hiei said under his breath.  
Black Dragon, the girl with light red eyes, and her tied in a bun, turned toward him. "Cheap words from a guy who thinks his one move will defeat all."  
Raiyu's eyes rose, "Don't haste, tense as a rat. We only want to introduce ourselves."  
"You could have simply said so!" Kuwabara said. "Would make tomorrow much easier."  
"Especially for you," Raiyu said walking over gracefully. Yusuke's eyes blinked, but remained closed. "I'm sure you all can hear me, but tomorrow you guys will not last more then three matches. I wish you luck."  
Raiyu walked away, pushing the door open. Black Dragon followed him closely, with her eyes glaring at Hiei. Kayal clutched her fist, almost ready to pounce on the other girl.  
Yusuke smiled, "Well now, if that isn't an introduction, then what is?" He closed his eyes, and went back to his deep slumber.  
Kuwabara shrugged, "Well we should all get some sleep, to be ready for tomorrow; don't you think so?"  
Kurama agreed, "Yes, that is a good idea. Let's turn in Hiei." Hiei glared and stormed out of the door. Kayal was quick to follow.  
In the cool air, Garland stared at the night air, on top of the roof. A pitter patter of footsteps, followed behind him. Botan brushed her hair and smiled, "What are you doing out here?"  
Garland kept his eyes on the sky. Botan walked up next to him, while Garland grabbed a hold of her hand. Botan smiled, "Say, I was wondering, can I ask you a few things?"  
Garland sighed, "Go ahead."  
"Why haven't you really talked about yourself? Why do you like being with me? And why did you come to this tournament?" Botan asked eagerly.  
"Well now, I guess I deserve to answer those." Garland sighed again, "I don't talk too much about myself, but if you ask, I promise to answer. I like being with you because I like you a lot."  
"Oh," Botan said embarrassingly. "I didn't mean to."  
".As for why I'm here, I have personal reasons. Being with you is just an added bonus," Garland said. He leaned down and kissed Botan's cheek, "Better get some sleep, tomorrows going to be a long day."  
Garland walked away, while Botan turned to watch the night air.  
  
Hiei stood behind Kayal with his arms around her. He seemed distracted, fidgeting with his hands. Kayal held a firm grasp on them, so that it was nearly impossible for him to get away. Kayal smiled, "It's beautiful and peaceful out. It's so romantic. What do you think Hiei?"  
Kayal looked up at Hiei, who was biting his lip. She nudged him, and Hiei halfway smiled, "its okay."  
Kayal twitched, "What do you mean its okay?" Kayal pulled on Hiei's arms, "You really know how to screw up a romantic moment, you know that Romeo?"  
Hiei turned his head, "I'm not good at this kind of thing." Hiei shrugged, while Kayal stood up, still holding his arms.  
Kayal smiled, "Well, we're working on that, alright?" She leaned up, kissing him on the cheek lightly. "Then you can introduce me to all your friends, and your family, and the group. and."  
Hiei's lip quivered, "Uh-oh."  
Kayal faded into the night air, "Then we can go on walks on the beach. Get married in a mansion. Have about five kids."  
Hiei looked shocked, "AAAH!!" Hiei threw his sword down, knocking out one of the lights.  
  
The morning came early, with the bursting of fireworks as an early morning wake-up call. Teams scoured the area, and met amongst themselves for the big tournament.  
Saiyuki threw a piece of paper at Loki, who was whispering something in Vorea'sesaki's ear. "You sure about that?" Vorea'sesaki asked. Loki whispered something else in his ear, and Vorea'sesaki nodded. He blew a puff of smoke from his pipe, and tapped the opposite end on his right boot. Vorea'sesaki sat cross legged, in a secluded room.  
Saiyuki tapped his fingers on the large black table in the center. "The tournament match-ups are set; I gave Team Urameshi, Team Soruisen."  
Vorea'sesaki smiled, "This should be interesting, since they are well known for their special techniques." He blew a puff of smoke, "We should be off then."  
The figure in the brown coat, sat quietly. "And that?" Saiyuki asked.  
Saruji turned his head from behind his chair, "Is our big secret weapon."  
  
~1st Round~  
  
Team TaiHaiTai vs. Team Leastinae  
  
Team Vorea'sesaki vs. Team Ichirou  
  
Team Bouruga vs. Team Riyuki  
  
Team Dodo vs. Team Kuzuite  
  
Team Hasho vs. Team Phalanx  
  
Team Soruisen vs. Team Urameshi  
  
Team Nataku vs. Team Mibu  
  
~Bye~  
Team Yokuzaki  
Team Alack  
Team Cegoria  
  
Koto shook her tail in the air, "Welcome all to the Dark Tournament!" Fireworks shot up from around everyone. The large gray stadium was studded with stone, making it seem simple and yet complex. The sturdy seats were filled with dark demons, all shouting for their favorite teams.  
The large numbers of teams were lined up all around. Most of the teams were in the stand awaiting their turn for fighting with the exception of the two teams that were to begin.  
Koto turned around with her bright and starry smile. "Once again, welcome to the Dark Tournament! All you lovely demons are set for the most brutal, the most hardcore slaughter fest, from this side of the apparitions!!"  
Demons from all around cheered. "BRING ON THE HUMANS!!" one demon shouted.  
"WE WANT THE FIGHTS TO BEGIN!" a group of demons cheered.  
A very silent, group with two humans and three demons stared around them. "Well now, we have the fifth match," Kurama said.  
Kuwabara scratched his head, "Well I won't sit through too many of these fights."  
  
Yusuke had his eyes closed in deep thought. He thought back to training that would hopefully pay off.  
  
Melee smiled, holding her hands in front of her, "By concentrating your energy on one target, you can charge your spirit energy to contract, and repel certain spirit energy. Now this a special spirit shield, though only use it on certain occasions, understand?"  
Yusuke stuck his finger in his ear, "Yea, yea, I know."  
Melee turned toward Yusuke, raising her hands in an odd fashion. She sad something under her breath, and sent off a short of energy at Yusuke. "This will kill you," Melee said.  
Yusuke took a deep breath, holding out his hands. 'Concentrate Yusuke!' he said to himself. Yusuke held his hands out, forming a small barrier around him, blocking off the hit from Melee. Yusuke collapsed to one knee, while Melee clapped her hands.  
"What's the clapping for?" he asked.  
"You mastered the basics of this unique spirit shield, congrads moron!" Melee said.  
Yusuke shook his head, and the ring and the enormous number of demons came back into view.  
  
Megumi struggled along, glaring up and down the outside isles. Jorge walked next to her, reassuring the small Koenma, who rested on her shoulders. "You know your heavy for a baby," she said.  
"It's all just baby fat," Koenma said. "There it is!" he shouted pointing at a section of the stadium. They walked in, and Jorge unloaded the food, while Koenma hopped up onto his seat. "Oh goody!"  
  
Koto twirled around, "Nineteen teams have been chosen to compete in this year's competition, and it's going to be heck of a tournament!!"  
"YEA!" came shouts of demons all around.  
Koto smiled, "Let's kick this tournament off with a bang!" The loud bursts of fireworks continued to sound off. "Let's get this first match underway!"  
  
Narrator: Team Urameshi has entered into the Dark Tournament, with hope of escaping with their lives. The Dark Tournament is about to get underway, with no chance of turning back. What mysteries await those who have entered into the tournament, with their lives on the line? Nineteen teams will participate..  
  
Team TaiHaiTai  
A Tai, with a kitty headband stands in front of four other fighters. A woman with two different eye colors leans against a woman with cat ears and claws. A man whose eyes seemed caught on Hiei yawns, next to a woman with  
a scar on her jugular.  
Team Soruisen  
Raiyu and Black Dragon, stand between a man with a jewel, and two  
unfriendly looking women.  
Team Phalanx Marionette is putting out his cigarette in front of a sign that had 'Team  
Phalanx', but now reads, 'Team Hasho's Marionettes' smoke house'  
Team Riyuki  
One figure in a joker mask, the other four dressed as circus freaks.  
Team Mibu Garland, being pulled down by Lea, and Kalinka fixing her hair. Saluna and  
Charl are balancing on staffs.  
Team Urameshi Yusuke leaning against Kuwabara, while Kurama has his hand behind his back.  
Hiei and Kayal stand together in the front.  
Team Alack  
Five cloaked figures.  
Team Yokuzaki Cloud is next to a girl with wolf ears, pieced three times. Aside they are  
three others who are distracted.  
Team Ichirou  
Sign that says, 'Out to lunch'  
Team Vorea'sesaki  
Vorea'sesaki stands next to Saiyuki, in a trimmed Armani suit.  
Team Leastinae  
Two old demons next to three very young figures.  
Team Cegoria  
Four short figures wearing capes & one average height figure, wearing  
another cape, each one an odd color.  
Team Dodo  
Five diverse figures, one innocent woman with ice blue eyes in front.  
Team Kuzuite  
Five social misfits who look like they are lost.  
Team Nataku  
Five evil looking figures with dark energy covering them.  
Team Hasho Chu with one foot in the air, holding down Marionette, struggling around,  
and three other odd figures.  
  
Narrator: What lies in wait for these coming fights? What will fate deal for these fighters and their dreams?  
  
Preview: {Images: Man in a general outfit laughing, girl with a bladed staff, demon insects flying everywhere, a large bowl dropping on a creature's head, girl hugging everyone, Koto running around, Koenma trying kung-fu moves, one large figure killing demon guards in front of Vorea'sesaki, and one large beast snoring}  
  
Reika: Well now, when you fight with Team TaiHaiTai, you should know professional assassins when you see them. Talk about luck, we're going to try out some new powers and techniques on these amateurs. But then again, cheating and dirty fighting is against my honor code, but.. oh yea, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Reika Mitsurugi, second in charge of the greatest team of assassins in the world. Hey, don't take my word for it; just watch the next episode of Yu-yu Hakusho! 


	5. Episode 5: Plague's Return

****

Dark Tournament: Twist of Fate

Narrator: With the addition of Team Urameshi, nineteen teams are set for the dark tournament. High anticipation for the tournament has come to an end, as the Dark Tournament commences. In the opening match, Team TaiHaiTai will be facing Team Leastinae. What strange creatures lie in wait, prepared to risk their lives for unanswered wishes, dreams of being the strongest, and those seeking something much, much more…

****

Episode 5

Plague's Return

"Is everyone ready for the tournament to start?" Koto said twirling her hair, which was up in a fashion. She blinked her shiny eyes, and swung the microphone in her hand. "The first match of the dark tournament, Team TaiHaiTai versus Team Leastinae, will begin!" she shouted.

The roars and cries of demons all around, filled the air. "Let the fight begin foxy!" came a demon's quickened shout.

"WE WANT TO SEE BLOOD AND CARNAGE!!" a snake demon cried out from the stands.

"Well without further ado, Team Leastinae!!!" Koto shouted.

A brush of wind pasted the stadium's field. Hidden from the over hang on their side, Team Leastinae made their way out. A scruffy looking guy, who looked rather old, led the group.

"Wow, all these people," the young girl to his right said.

"Yea sis! This is exactly like I said it would be, didn't I?" the young boy said.

The roar from the crowd was huge in response to their approach. "Well now, let's see what this tournament can dish out," the slim girl with a baseball spoke.

Kuwabara slammed his fist down from his seat, with Keiko, Shizuru, Botan, Atsuko, and Yusuke. Hiei and Kayal had wandered away, and Kurama went up top for a better view. "I recognize that girl; doesn't she go to our school?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke squinted, "I don't know, but hey have you been checking out other girls? What do you think Yukina will say?"

Kuwabara smashed Yusuke on the head, "Don't you say that about Yukina!"

Shizuru smashed Kuwabara on the head, "Sshhh, bro, we're trying to watch the fights. Unless you want to die anytime soon, you better just sit tight. Anyways, she doesn't seem human."

Team Leastinae finally made their way to stadium, but stopped as the girl with the baseball bat looked around the stadium. She darted her eyes back and forth, paying little attention to where she was going. She tripped on the first step of the field, landing head first next to her bat. She scratched her head, and stood up in full force.

"Umm… Kabul, is it?" Koto asked the guy in front.

Kabul stood with a huge weapon tied to his back. He wore stunning black braces that fit his hands perfectly, not to mention the addition of two very different eye colors. A striking dark blue tunic, along with loose black pants, was his fitting attire for the event. A small dragon sparkled from his wrist.

"What do you want fox girl? I'm here to kill the other team, now where the hecks are they?" Kabul asked darkly.

Koto tired to smile, but failed in her attempt. "Umm, yea." Koto turned around, and pointed at the other end of the stadium. "And now, the team you've all been awaiting. Team TaiHaiTai!!" Koto cried out, as the stadium cheered with anticipation.

After a few second, Koto scratched her head. "Um, hold on everyone, the carnage will begin in a minute. Ah, once again, Team TaiHaiTai!!" she shouted. The microphone echoed her response to the tons of fans. The various demons of the audience darted their heads around, trying to find the team members, who were expected to walk from underneath the overhang.

"Well now, this is a bit odd. It seems the other team hasn't arrived yet. Well this is the last call for Team TaiHaiTai to come out!" Koto's ears perked up. She gave a heavy sigh, 'Well great, what a way to start the tournament.'

"Well it seems that Team TaiHaiTai has failed to show, so I guess the first match won't even happen. I know this is odd folks, but it seems that the other team is no where in sight," Koto said. She shrugged staring up at the committee's viewing area.

Suddenly the sound of the committee's alert came over the stadium. Everyone looked up, to hear the rush of words from the committee. "Team TaiHaiTai will not be disqualified. They have already arrived; therefore the tournament will start accordance to the rules based on section three point four five."

The straightforward female voice surprised even Koto, who was hesitant at the committee's decision.

"Um, well I guess if the committee says to continue, and if they say the team is here somewhere. But I'm still confused, where are they?" she asked.

"Damn, ye' loud!" came a stern male voice behind her. She whirled around, coming face to face with a person in a white robe.

In the VIP area, seats for the team owners were distributed evenly. The business and crime lords had their seats in the next room. Saiyuki quietly sat down, with Vorea'sesaki standing behind him. A man with a wrinkled mustache and a thick cigar hanging from his mouth spoke loudly. "Hahaha, my Team Leastinae is unstoppable, especially that Kabul."

A figure in a dark green uniform sat next to Saiyuki. He breathed heavily and wore a number of medals on his general's uniform. "General Shikimato, what do you plan on doing with only one member?" came the loud voice from the wrinkled mustached man. "My team will whoop you, eh!"

The general was not paying attention to anything the man said, but focused only on his team's arrival. "Well now, you did pick 'The Five'?" Saiyuki asked.

General Shikimato grinned with a huge set of somewhat yellow teeth, "No more, no less. With my control of the power, there is no other."

Vorea'sesaki crossed his hands, watching the scene unfold. In the corner, the figure in the brown coat, coughed lightly.

Yusuke kicked the back of Kuwabara's head, "Quiet! I think the match is going to start."

"Don't sound too excited Urameshi!" Kuwabara said. "We've got to survive our own fight coming up."

On another side of the stadium, Garland walked up the aisles. "One of these is our seats," he said. He noticed the cheery voices of Charl and Saluna, and proceeded to walk toward them. He found his way, passing a demon whose hair was on fire, and sat down next to his team.

"Where have you been?" Lea asked sitting closer to Garland. 

"Come on, it'll only be for a second!" Kalinka argued.

"It's my shoulders!" Charl complained. Kalinka was trying to convince Charl to let her get on her shoulders so she could look around the stadium.

"Ha, just enjoy your front row seats," Saluna said snapping at Kalinka. Garland smiled, and nearly crossed his legs.

Lea edged next to Garland, "What are you thinking about?"

"Our fight coming up, as should you," Garland said. 

Lea pouted and crossed her hands, "Fine then, and let's worry about our next fight."

"Our next what?"

"Our next, ugh!" Lea said. She suddenly burst out laughing, while Garland turned his attention to the fight at hand.

Two women sat speaking quietly to one another. They both had their eyes turned toward Team Mibu. "They're easy targets, after them, we'll kill Team Urameshi. Especially Yusuke for what he did," one of the women said.

"What did Yusuke do?" the other asked. 

The first woman hit the second one, "You idiot, he blew up the castle."

"Uh, I thought we blew up the castle." 

The first woman hit the second woman again, "Stupid."

Koto nearly fell down from the shock, "Team TaiHaiTai?"

The figure in the white robe kicked the ground, "Eh, close enough." He positioned himself across from Kabul and the rest of Team Leastinae. 

"So I guess Team TaiHaiTai has one fighter only?" Koto asked awkwardly.

"At least two," said a female voice from behind Koto. 

She turned and nearly screamed from the appearance of a second figure in a white robe. "Where are all you coming from?" Koto said shockingly.

"Well all the places I can think of are rather dark and disgusting," spoke a cheery female voice from behind the first female in the white robe.

"AAAHHH!" Koto said falling back onto her butt. "There's the third member of Team TaiHaiTai, I guess."

"The bunch of freaks have some sort of power to magically appear!" a dark green one-eyed demon in the audience shouted.

"You idiot, we would have seen them appear!" came his buddy, a purple rock beast, sitting next to him.

A fourth white robed figure appeared next to Koto. Koto screamed after getting a raspberry by the fourth member. "AAAHHHH!" Koto screamed falling down again. "This is some kind of joke, right?" Koto said. "Umm, I think all of Team TaiHaiTai is here."

Koto turned around and counted the number of figures. "Well that seems like four, well, let's start with the teams deciding the terms of the fights."

"Team leader, please step forward!" Koto shouted. Kabul stepped forward swerving back and forth with the large weapon upon his back. The four figures in white robes didn't move an inch, all focused mainly at the other team. When none stepped forward, Koto took her chance to speak up again. "Will the team captains please step forward!" she said again.

None of the white robes stepped forward, making Kabul mad, very quickly. "Now then, which one of you is the team captain?" Koto asked.

"Too scared to show their face in front of the likes of me!" Kabul shouted groggily.

"I suppose you mean me?" came a stern female voice from under yet another white robe. The figure stood right next to Koto.

Koto spoke up to her microphone, "In a surprising entrance, Team TaiHaiTai, all dressed in white robes, has apparently appeared out of nowhere."

"As always the team leaders will determine the terms of the fighting. If both leaders can't come to an agreement, then we'll revert to fights, one on one. Team Captains, please decide the terms of the match," Koto clarified.

Kabul stepped forward and smiled, "Two on two matches, all right with you?"

The woman under the white robe, who was the team captain, spoke up. "Two, two on two matches. Then we kill you."

Kabul shrugged, "Yea sure, whatever you say."

The woman in the white robe walked back to the rest of her group. Two of the white robed figures stepped forward, while the girl named Kitty, with the unsettling spaghetti straps, stood next to the girl with the baseball bat.

"Well now, the first match of the Dark Tournament is about to begin!" Koto shouted. "Team Leastinae, Kitty and Ace-ini Tizaiga." Koto turned to face the white robed figures, "Team TaiHaiTai, two white robed figures!"

"Let the match begin!" Koto shouted with the acknowledging siren from the upper parts of the stadium.

"Easy one for us, eh Kitty?" Ace-ini Tizaiga said. Her dark purple vest sparkled with gold lining, not to mention the loose baggy pants she wore. She huddled to the side of the ring, swinging her bat, as if she was warming up for a big baseball game.

Kitty's body was surging with some energy; forming it into a ball. It looked like a spiked mass, that dripping with a dark purple dye. "Well now, who's ready for the little old poisonous blast?" she asked determinedly. Kitty's black hair was shiny from the orange bangs, but fit perfectly with her black boots and gloves. She had a short katana upon her back.

Ace-ini Tizaiga shortened her swing, and pulled back with her leather shoes and bandaged legs. She swung high with her slim and light skin, while capturing the perfect hit. The two white robed figures nodded at one another, and a flash of pink hair came from the one in front.

Ace-ini Tizaiga swung wildly, sending a gust of wind at the white robed figures. The white robed figure in front jumped in the air, landed next to her team member. The one with the flash of pink hair, leaned down to speak to the other, "Beelbal, you sure you can handle it?"

Beelbal, who had produced a dagger from her under the robe, leaned in. "Well now, it depends if you, Reika, can handle the other one."

They both nodded, while Reika pulled out a curved bladed staff on right side. She swung it in an ordinary fashion, jumping in the air. "Watch for the bat!" she cried out.

Beelbal, in her white robe, threw the dagger head on at Kitty, and jumped to the side. Kitty smiled, "Nothing but my sweet poisonous energy ready to cut through its targets!"

Koto's eyes swung back and forth as the match was under way. "Well now, after a startling appearance and introduction, the two white robed figures are dodging the blasts by both Ace-ini Tizaiga and Kitty. Kitty's poisonous energy blasts seem to be cutting through everything it touches, except its targets."

Kitty ran forward toward Reika, who spun in a circle, twirling her blade, and cutting ground underneath her. Kitty fired her blast that shook the ring, aimed directly at Reika. Koto flashed her eyes, "Oh no, it looks like the white robed girl took the blast full on, could this spell the end for team TaiHaiTai?"

The dust cleared, showing Reika behind Beelbal, who had taken the blast full on. "Odd," came Kitty's response.

Kitty powered up again, and created an even larger ball of energy. The dripping of poison, spilled out in front of her. "Now you die!" she shouted racing forward with her black boots and black gloves. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

Beelball, under her robe, didn't move an inch, while Reika stepped to the side. The large thunderous blast shook the entire ring, with the ongoing cheers from the demon infested crowd. "I think the white robed freaks are dead!!" shouted of a demon.

The dust cleared from the blast to reveal Beelbal standing in precisely the same position. Kitty turned her head, "Um, did you see her move Ace-ini Tizaiga?"

Ace-ini Tizaiga frowned, "She didn't move an inch, but where's the other one?"

Kitty's face stiffened up, "You withstood my blast! But it can cut through anything!!" Beelbal threw a dagger at lightening speed at Kitty. Kitty dove to the side, getting cut from the object on her right leg. She looked down at the gash the dagger had left.

"You!!!" she shouted. She noticed the dagger was no longer in sight. "What happened to the dagger?"

Koto's eyes rose, "In a startling turn of events, two powerful blasts from Kitty have hit Beelbal Hatzeek head on. But she withstood the blast, like a hard-headed brick house!" The surging roar of the demons from the crowd began to pick up.

Koto looked around, "But it seems odd that the other girl in the white robe, Reika, has apparently disappeared." Koto dodged a wind blast from Ace-ini Tizaiga. "And Ace continues to let off blasts of wind."

Reika, in her white robe, appeared alongside Ace-ini Tizaiga. Ace-ini Tizaiga screamed, "AAAHHH!" Reika swung her bladed staff, only to be stopped by the baseball bat. "HA! Now your blade is stuck in my bat!"

Reika ducked a quick uppercut by Ace-ini Tizaiga. She leaned back, sending her foot into the chin of Ace-ini Tizaiga. Reika pulled her blade out, in time to catch Ace-ini Tizaiga poised for another attack. She formed a ball of energy out of her hand. "Try this on for size!"

Ace-ini Tizaiga leaned back and hit the energy ball, aimed at Reika. Reika's white robed figure, flipped in the air, and rode down, what seemed like wind stream. She landed softly with a breeze, behind Ace-ini Tizaiga, and kicked her quickly in the back. Ace-ini Tizaiga went down, face first, into the ground. Her bat flopped down alongside her.

Kitty's body twisted in the air, sending off another energy blast, which narrowly missed Beelbal's body. She flipped in the air, and threw another knife that cut Kitty along the cheek. Beelbal laughed strangely, "Hahalalalahahaha!"

Kitty's eyes widened, when she fell down next to the mangled body Ace-ini Tizaiga. Kitty pulled out her katana to block the curved blade of Reikas'. Reika twirled her blade with the flick of her wrist, slicing the top tip of the Katana. Kitty's eyes continued to widen from the shock.

'These people aren't ordinary fighters!' she thought in her head. Kitty turned around to meet the fist of Beelbal, which sent her flying in the air, smashing into the edge of the ring. Kitty wiped her lip, and raced quickly over to Ace-ini Tizaiga, to regroup.

Beelbal and Reika assembled themselves next to one another, still draped in the strange white robes. Koto raced over the center, "It seems the hardcore action has stopped while the teams are figuring strategies." Koto changed her expression to an awkward one, "Since when did this tournament become like a slow thought out chess game?!"

Ace-ini Tizaiga smiled, picking up her bat. "I've got it!" she cried out.

"What have you got?" Kitty asked impatiently.

"While the stupid one continues to giggle, you keep creating poisonous energy blasts, and I'll hit them like baseballs, deal?" Ace-ini Tizaiga said.

Kitty's eyes shrunk down "Got it!" Kitty leaned back charging up her energy blasts. Ace-ini Tizaiga took the time to flip her bat around twice, and squint in one eye, preparing to aim and hit the energy blasts.

The two white figures turned to one another and nodded, while Kitty stepped forward. "It's the top of the ninth, and the pitcher winds up!" Kitty shouted tossing her energy balls at Ace-ini Tizaiga.

Ace-ini Tizaiga smiled, "Batter up!" She leaned back, prepared to swing at the enormous ball of energy.

Koto held her hand over her eyes, doing the play by play as it unfolded. "Ace-ini Tizaiga has hit the energy blast, and it's a long fly ball! Look out it's coming this way!" Koto yelled jumping out of the ring, to her safe quarters.

Ace-ini Tizaiga leaned back, and swung with all her might, sending the energy blast high in the air. It came down with a furry, while the two white robed figures jumped in the opposite sides. "HAHAHA! BOMBS AWAY!" she cried out.

Kitty tossed energy blasts as quickly as she could form them. Ace-ini Tizaiga was right there, sending off blast after blast, to every part of the stadium. "It seems the pair from Team Leastinae has taken a huge offensive, sending off energy blasts, like they were exploding fireworks!!" Koto shouted ducking a blast zooming past her.

Vorea'sesaki snapped his fingers, creating a strange energy shield on the outside of the VIP area and tournament committee area. Saiyuki nodded, "Thank you friend."

Kurama watched from the upper ledge of the stadium. A puff of smoke crept toward Kurama, whose focus changed direction immediately. Marionette blew a puff of smoke from his cigarette, and stood quietly near Kurama. "Ah, you from earlier," Kurama said noticing his same dark outfit.

Marionette coughed lightly, turning his eyes to the stadium. Kurama did the same, catching notice of the barrage of blasts, causing the light show; that had died down.

Koto looked around, noticing the absence of a few demons and parts of the stadium. "It seems the light show has come to a halt, especially since it now appears the pair has run out of energy."

Kitty scrunched up her face, breathing hard, "I think, I'm out of energy!"

Ace-ini Tizaiga frowned, "AH! I wasted mine on energy put into my swing and being able to hit the blasts!"

The white robed figures began to laugh loudly, sending a chill down both of the competitor's spine. Kabul scratched his chin, "Worthless idiots!"

The brother and sister duo outside the ring stepped back slightly, "Uh-oh!"

Kitty just noticed the energy surrounding Beelbal, in her white robe. "Wait a second; I think she's been manipulating my energy. All those misses, oh no!"

Two daggers appeared from underneath her robe. Reika smiled, "Brilliance!" She waved her hands in front of her, creating a strange arrow like figure.

"It seems Reika has formed some sort of arrow in front of her. Could this spell the end for Team Leastinae?" Koto said struggling to get back in the ring.

Reika waved her curved blade, "Batter's up, right?" Beelbal tossed the knives in the air, while Reika's arrow remained in front of her. She leaned back and lifted her front leg, just as the knives came falling down. With three quick swishes, she had swung her blade, hitting all objects.

In quick succession, the two knives aimed straight for Kitty, who never stood a chance. The first knife went straight through her right arm, causing her to scream in pain. The second knife slashed across her thighs, causing another shriek of pain from Kitty. She collapsed to the ground, in sure pain.

The arrow that Reika created and hit, struck Ace-ini Tizaiga in the arm, but she caught it before it could cause any damage. "I caught it!" Ace-ini Tizaiga shouted. The sudden surge of thunder and a swirl of wind caused a massive thunder strike. The electricity created a small explosion, ending up with Ace-ini Tizaiga, face down in the ground.

Koto smiled, "Wow, what a thrilling ending! Three hits, two knives, one arrow, one thunderous explosion, and two shrieks of pain!! OH baby!" Koto turned to notice the two bodies down and held her hand up in the air.

"Guess I better count now, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8," Koto said.

Kabul sneezed, "Bunch of idiots teamed up with me! Don't fail!" He looked angrily at the brother and sister duo. They both nodded, out of the fear of what they're punishment might be.

"9 and 10! The winner of the match, Reika and Beelbal!!" she shouted. The two white robed figures returned to their spots, amongst the others. The leader stood in her white robe, out in front.

Koto turned toward the screen, watching it updated with the fight's listing. Koto smiled, "Well, the score is 1 to nothing, and now the next fighters, please step up to the ring!"

Two more white robes, except the one white robed figure in front, made their way to the ring. The brother sister duo, jumped up onto the ring. "Don't screw it up!" Kabul said.

The male voice from under the white robe spoke out loud, "Trash."

"Excuse me?!" Earu Sekito shouted. His young body was a little taller than his sister's. His elf ears pointed upward, with his light tan skin, and scarlet red bandana. He wore a thick black short sleeve shirt that dangled along his midnight blue jeans. They shined with the dark flames that ran along the sides.

He flexed a very thin bladed sword, which was very long in length. Next to Earu, stood his sister, Mirae, young and still having point elf ears. She wore a tank top and bandana that slipped over her eyes every once in a while. Her dark blue hair, reflected with scarlet tips, next to Earu's dark blue hair that had fragments of silver all the way down.

Earu flexed his toes, while Mirae flexed her claws, thin and sharp. "This one is ours brother!" she said.

Her brother nodded, "We may have lost our family during the war, but we know what warfare is like!"

The two white robes spoke to one another. "Well now Kale, do you suppose I get the girl, or would you prefer her?" the female voice said, shining a wrap on her left hand. Both hands had pointy claws, all aimed in the other direction.

Kale, the male figure under the white robe, flashed a pair of sunglasses under the hood. "Well now Sunset, depends which puts up a better fight," Kale said.

Sunset's flashy smile brightened up the air. "Money's money, right?"

"That's what we're paid for," Kale said with a hearty laugh. "Just taking out trash."

Koto nodded, "Let the second match go ahead. Team Leastinae, Earu and Mirae Sekito; Team TaiHaiTai, Kale and Sunset!"

Earu raised his sword, while Mirae's star like scar on her forehead lighted up. "Together, with our combined powers, no one can beat up!" Earu said. Mirae nodded in a shy like fashion.

Koto raised her hand, "Begin!" The shouts of demons all around, hyped up with the start of the match. Earu flicked his wrist, which sent his flexible and thin blade, soaring around the two white robed figures. Mirae leaped in the air, with her claws sprung out, ready to slash at anything in her way.

The two white robed figures never moved, until the last second. Kale's upper hood caught Earu's second flick of his wrist, slicing a small part out of the top of it. Mirae's skirt fluttered in the wind, scratching the side of Sunset's sleeve. Both the brother and sister, glanced forward, and leaped back to their original positions.

"See, nothing to it!" Earu said.

"Concentrate brother, we have a little ways to go!" Mirae said hopping in the air. The two white robed figures remained in their stance, never moving an inch.

Mirae's mind raced, 'Perhaps, this is some sort of trap.' She continued to hop around, at a normal speed, but not extending her powers to all points. Her brother continued to follow the flicks of his wrist, hitting parts of the robe, but never causing any foreseen damage.

The sword came to a stop above Koto's side, being pulled back in quick succession. Koto grimaced, while Mirae's claws dug along the ring, to stop her persistent movement. Koto watched the two white robed figures, continuing to breath and act as normal, with no movement.

The same flash of the red and thin sunglasses caught Koto's eyes. Her eyes blinked, while she brought the microphone closer to her lips. "Well now, what an amazing thrill of action. The hard concentrating Mirae slashed her claws, and Earu flicked his long range sword, but they struck nothing but the white robe. And what on earth is Team TaiHaiTai waiting for? All they're doing is standing and doing nothing!" Koto shouted.

Demon's uproars surrounded the stadium, with Koto's words. "What happened to promise of death and mayhem?" Koto asked.

Kale nodded at Sunset, "Let's get this done with I have no patience for trash."

Earu shook his fist, "I am not trash!" He flicked his wrist, striking at Kale on the left. Kale's white robed figure jumped to the side, but that was what Earu expected.

'I knew you'd dodge that way!' Earu thought to himself.

"Now I've got you!" Earu shouted at Kale, flicking his wrist. The sword sliced right through sleeve of the white robe, cutting off a section.

Earu flicked his wrist again, with the thin blade heading toward Kale again. "This ends now!" Earu said in a shout. The sword slashed at Kale, who vanished in a swift movement. Earu stood in disbelief, as the sword was pulled back in his direction, with Kale, in his white robe, standing on the base of it.

Kale held out his palm, from under the robe, and aimed directly at Earu. "Donkawa Suko!" Kale shouted from under his hood. The thrust of his hand forward, emitted the sharp wind rush that dispersed after hitting Earu's right arm. Earu grabbed for his arm, which emitted a sharp crack

"We all now what that beautiful sound is!" Koto said. "The cracking of bones sounds more like sweet music to my ears!" Demons from the stadium cheered.

Earu held to his shoulder blade, which made his arm appear to be out of its socket. "Donkawa Suko!" Kale shouted again, from behind Earu. The blast brushed against Earu's right leg, causing a shrieking snap. Earu passed out on the ground, with his leg slumped, broken at the core.

"Donkawa Suko," Kurama said under his breath. "It sends a burst of wind that tears the nerves and bones at the hilts." Marionette puffed on his smoke that followed a smooth breeze through the air.

"Lucky guy," Marionette spoke under his breath. Kurama's eye rose after the comment, turning to focus to the match once again.

Mirae raced over to console her brother, who had passed out from the pain. "Brother!" she shouted.

Reika shrugged her shoulders, "If it makes him feel any better, he didn't die?"

"That's optimism?" Beelbal said sarcastically.

"I'm next!" Sunset said. She pulled back the left sleeve of her robe, to reveal a burned and calloused hand. Though it appeared soft and frail, her wrist held a thick wrap around it. She ripped off the wrap, tossing it to the ground.

"Ah, could this be more bone breaking action from Team TaiHaiTai?" Koto said in delight. "All eyes on Sunset, who appears to have something to show off!"

Sunset stepped to the side, and then to the other side in a flow of motion. She continued this reaction for a few more second; till Koto noticed her wrist was pulsing with a glow. Sunset held her left wrist out and shouted, "Battus Philenor Inferno!"

The wave of energy burst from her wrist, along with the sound of tiny flapping of wings. "A butterfly?" Koto asked. A tiny butterfly had made its way out of her wrist, and was now flying around the ring.

"Give up; your little butterflies can't handle my enormous strength!" Mirae said, finally speaking up. She punched the ground, sending a tide of shock toward Kale. Kale jumped in the air, and as if he had wings, flew gracefully around, landing next to the bunch of white robes.

A swarm of butterflies began to form, all around the ring. Koto, noticed this menace that began to form. "She watched one of the tiny butterflies land on Mirae's fist. Mirae screamed, "AAAAHHHH!!" The butterfly, now in perfect view, was stunning, but had its tips on fire, and had begun to eat through her skin.

The butterfly swarm grew larger, each one on fire. "Um, there is all fine and dandy, but I'll step to the side for right now!" Koto said, jumping out of the ring. Ace, who had finally gotten back up with Kitty, had grabbed for her baseball bat, for protection. She swung all around her, avoiding them at all cost. One of the butterflies landed on her forehead, to which she swung, and knocked her self out.

She crumpled to the ground, while Kitty noticed the bad news. Mirae cried out, trying to avoid the butterflies at all cost. Mirae ducked, while being bitten by some of butterflies that ran across her arms, taking a chunk out of her side. She screamed, while the swarm began to form a giant batch together.

They took flight, and found their target easily, the helpless Kitty who sat at the side. The entire fire bursting butterflies took their roots, devouring Kitty to nothingness. "It's absolute chaos, those flaming butterflies have instead devoured Kitty, and left nothing left!"

Kalinka held her hand out for the butterfly that landed on it. She flipped her hand around, snatching it at the base, and squeezing the life out of it. In a puff of smoke, it exploded into nothingness. "Cute little buggers, wish I could have one for a pet."

Mirae collapsed to the ground, after a hit from Sunset. Koto waved her hands in the air, "I better start my count! 1,2,3,4,5,6…"

"What a waste of my time," Kale said walking away.

Reika set her hand on Kale's shoulder, "You know very well that it's not just your time we're wasting." Kale nodded, while Reika removed her hand quickly. The leader, in her white robe, began to make her way to the ring.

"7,8,9…" Koto continued.

"What a cheap match, nothing compared to the other team," Saruji said.

General Shikimato adjusted his hat, "Well now, the certainly puts things into perspective."

"10!" Koto shouted. "The winner of the second fight and the winners of the match, Team TaiHaiTai! What surprise and destruction from the white robed figures, like a horrible plague gone right!"

"That was certainly a great way to start the first round and the tournament off!" she said.

The white robed figures continued their strange stance from the side, as the scoreboard updated their advancement to the next round. "And I thought all you demons out there would be mad because of the byes for three of the teams, but this is certainly making up for it!" Koto said turning toward the screen.

"Well now, after a small break, we'll get underway with the next match!" Koto said.

"I didn't fight," Kabul said angrily. He pulled out his large sword, which looked like some beast's fang, rather than any true weapon. "I haven't fought yet!" he shouted.

The leader of the white robes, made her way to the ring. "Um excuse me, the matches are over," Koto said politely.

Kabul turned her way, and gave her a nasty look. "I haven't fought yet!"

The white robed leader stepped forward. "Oh, so your looking for a fight, are you?" Kabul asked swinging his sword.

"Tear off his head!!!!" yelled the demons from the audience.

"Well now, I guess we'll let the demons get what they want!!" Koto shouted. Kabul charged the leader in the white robe, who flipped backward, pushing off her hands, and landing forward, where she wanted.

"Give them hell Tai!" Kale shouted from his side.

"You're a bad influence, you know," Reika said smacking the back of his head.

Kale scratched his head, "Sorry, haha."

Reika hit him on the back of the head and folded her arms. "I don't get paid for babysitting," she said with a laugh.

Sunset and Beelbal shrugged, while Tai continued her acrobatics in the ring. Kabul slashed ahead of him wildly, missing his target every time. "Stay still!" Kabul shouted.

Koto put her microphone near her mouth, "Well now, the relentless Kabul, who's impatience is worst then my mother's voice! Has taken an offensive to attack the other team leader, but I guess we don't have to worry, since he can't hit the broad side of a demon's butt!"

"EXCUSE ME!" Kabul said turning toward Koto.

Koto backed away, "Sorry, I'm just the announcer. I simply tell it as it is!"

Kabul turned to the rapid punches of the team leader, Tai. Tai flipped in the air, kicking Kabul's chin. This sent Kabul's body, flipping backward, heading face down in a spiral, back down. Kabul adjusted his chin, which looked like it had broken in a few places.

Tai snickered, "Well now, looks like you do flips as well as I do." She stood calmly, till she ran straight up to Kabul and hugged him.

Kabul shouted, "AAAHHH! Get off of me, demon!" He shoved her backward, while she continued to snicker. "Freak!"

Tai landed backward, but did a back flip, landing perfectly on her feet. "Share the love?" she murmured under her breath.

Kabul spit on the ground, "You foul demon, don't ever touch me again."

Tai started to laugh, and then proceeded to jump forward. Tai twirled around in the air, tapping Kabul's head. Tai landed behind him, thrusting his hand at Kabul's back shoulder. He collapsed to the ground on one knee, struggling to stay on one knee.

"What was that?" Kabul asked.

Tai listened carefully and quietly. She shrugged and kicked Kabul in the stomach. "Let's finish this," Tai said jumping off Kabul's head. Kabul looked up, to see Tai creating a large plate out of nowhere.

Koto rushed forward, "Talk about a surprise attack, the loveable hugging team leader, has taken to the air, about to inflict pain on that jerk of a Kabul!"

"Soon as I get up, I'll kill you," Kabul said, until he looked up. 

Tai flipped in the air, heading straight down at Kabul. She slammed the bowl, straight down on Kabul's head, "Bowl drop of doom!" The bowl smashed across the head of Kabul, knocking him out instantly. 

Blood poured down Kabul's head, while Koto ran up to him. "In what has to be described as the weirdest move I've ever seen, Tai has apparently broken a bowl on Kabul's head. Killing him," Koto said feeling Kabul's arm. The demons around the stadium cheered, while the white robes walked away.

Koto frowned, dropping his hand, "Dang-it! Looks like he's still alive." The demon's shouted in an uproar, shouting out loudly to everyone.

"Move on to the next match, we want blood!" a group of demons shouted.

Koto smiled, "Well give it a few minutes, and we'll start the next match." Demons cheered, while Koto continued, "Well, the first match was quite an action packet one! Let's hope the next one is more gut-wrenching and gore filled."

Marionette finished his smoke, and burned it out against the rail. Kurama stared blankly, "Well now, this team could be a challenge."

"We had better be careful about them," Yusuke said.

Kuwabara laughed, "They're nothing but freaks."

"Look whose talking bro. Compared to everyone else here, we're the freaks of the bunch," Shizuru said putting her feet on Kuwabara's head.

Keiko frowned at Botan, "Well I guess it makes it still dangerous here, right?"

Botan nodded, "We'll be lucky if we can get through this round."

"Then why did you send them here?! AGAIN?!" Keiko shouted.

Yusuke snapped back at her, "Don't worry Keiko, we had no choice, it was either all of our deaths, or fight here."

"Like that's a lot of options," Shizuru said sarcastically.

Kalinka looked around, grabbed around, till she found what she was looking for. "Ah, pizza!" she shouted.

"How can you eat that vile stuff?" Lea asked.

Kalinka laughed, "Human food always tastes better then the crap we eat."

Saluna and Charl clashed soft drinks, "Here, here!"

Garland laughed, while drinking out of a cup. "You know, if we live through all this, we could call it a vacation."

Vorea'sesaki laughed, while Saiyuki spoke, "What do you think of that team?"

"I believe that we'll see ourselves to the end," General Shikimato said.

Saiyuki folded his hands together, "So my friend, you're up next."

Vorea'sesaki turned around, noticing the figure in the brown coat stand up. "Damn-it, you owe me jerk-off!" the brown coated female hit Saiyuki, who nearly spit out his drink.

"That obscene woman is your idea of a fighter?" Saiyuki asked.

Vorea'sesaki smiled, "You'll see."

"Hey Koenma sir, what on earth are you doing?" Jorge asked.

Koenma was punching and kicking in the air. "Well Jorge, I've decided to act as Team Urameshi's substitute, just in case they need me. I figure I better practice my moves, right?"

"But sir, you're not a fighter. Last year you ran away at the slightest mention of a fight."

Koenma punched Jorge, while Megumi rushed in with food. "Looks like the training is paying off sir, ha!"

"YUMMY!" Koenma said jumping down from his chair. 

Outside the stadium, Saruji bent over a gravestone. "Sister, I will always look for you."

Hiei slashed at the ground, while Kayal balanced on her hands. "Lalala," she sang wobbling back and forth

"Does that help you?" Kayal asked standing on her head.

Hiei turned and grimaced, "Does that help you?" His voice was loud and stern.

"You know you're cute, when you're angry," Kayal said. She wobbled to the right, and then tipped over to the left. Hiei rushed over to her, after watching what had happened.

"Are you all right?" Hiei said, holding her up. 

She blushed and smiled, "Whenever I'm in your arms, I'm all right." She grabbed a hold of Hiei, and held him down. He tried to wiggle free, while she kissed him on the cheek.

Hiei toppled over, and Kayal started to laugh. "Ugh, what was all that?" Hiei asked.

Kayal smiled, "The kiss of death!" Kayal laughed, while Hiei stood up and dusted himself off. "Aw, come on, you know you liked it."

Hiei stuck his tongue out, while Kayal jumped at him. Hiei toppled over again, and Kayal stood up in perfect form. "Your no good at this game, are you?" Kayal said.

"I don't play games," Hiei said.

"Ever played tag?" Kayal asked. Hiei looked like a lost and confused boy. "Your childhood must have been wasted!"

"Why do you like me?" Hiei asked.

"I think three eyes are cute," Kayal said laughing. "Why do you like me?"

"Um, I don't know."

"Um, I don't know."

"Stop copying me!"

"Stop copying me!"

"I'm not copying, you! You're copying me!"

"I'm not copying, you! You're copying me!" Kayal couldn't stop laughing and Hiei couldn't stop getting mad.

"Fine then, I hate you!" Hiei said.

"Fine then, I hate you!" Kayal said.

"But you like me!" Hiei shouted.

"But you like me!" Kayal shouted.

"Fine then, tackle me!" Hiei said, thinking he had outsmarted her.

Kayal jumped in the air and tackled Hiei. Hiei yelped, while she continued to struggle with him. "Get off of me!" Hiei said.

"Get off of me!" Kayal said, continuing to struggle with Hiei. She burst out laughing, after rolling off him. "Hahaha, your fun to mess with." Hiei turned around, and folded his arms together. A slight part of his upper lip turned upward, as if he were to smile, but it quickly changed to a scowl.

Koto turned around, and spoke loudly. "Well now, let the second match start! It's the moment you've been waiting for, and the returning champions from every three years, Team Vorea'sesaki!!"

The demon pounded and cheered amongst the stadium, "YEA!! VOREA'SESAKI! VOREA'SESAKI!"

"Listen to the cheers from the crowd; I think we have a fan favorite!" Koto said. She pointed to the opposite end of the stadium, but no one came out. "Well now, this is odd. Where are they?" Koto said, looking around.

She whirled around behind herself, to make sure they weren't there. Koto scratched her head, "Um, perhaps, we should try the other team?" Koto turned around to the other entrance for the fighters, "The next team, with the big demon himself, Team Ichirou!!!"

Demons shouted and roared, but for the second time, no figures came out. Koto scratched her head, "Well now, this is just great." Koto kept turning around, looking for any of the team members.

A figure in a black cloak, tapped at a door in the hotel. "Hello! Hey buddy, your match is up!" the female voice said. 

A strange demon from aside was walking down the hall. "Ain't you that famous fighter Umi?" the strange demon asked.

Umi giggled, flashing a sensational pair of indigo eyes. "That would be me."

"WOW! What are you doing here, aren't you a part of team Ichirou?" the demon asked.

Umi giggled again, "Hehe, nope, I became a part of Team Alack instead, we have a bye through the first round."

"Oh, wow, why are you knocking on that there door?" he asked in a strange accent.

Umi knocked at the door, "Friend of mine and his team are about to sleep through their match!" Umi kicked at the door, "Hello!"

"You mean that tall beast? He's a big one, yah know!"

Koto turned around in time to see a figure in a brown raincoat. "Team Vorea'sesaki???" she asked. 

The figure walked up, and stood in front of Koto. She glanced at the coat, "Secret weapon?!"

Narrator: While the other teams relax before their matches, Team Ichirou is nowhere in sight {flash of the team snoring loudly in their rooms}. With Team Vorea'sesaki having only one fighter out to take on a team, whose reputation, though late as always, has created horror stories all around! What surprises lay in store for these two teams, should a match even take place?

Preview: {Images of the figure in the brown coat removing it to reveal a stunning woman, the figure spitting out fire to all parts of the ring, 5 strange demons stepping up to the ring, Team Ichirou snoring in their beds, Marionette listening to a Riku, a bunch of short caped figures killing demons outside the stadium, an entire row of flames in the audience, and the committee announcing something.}

Umi: Well now, the second match is ready to begin, right? WRONG! While I'm off trying to wake up Team Ichirou, Team Kuzuite gets bored and decides if they eliminate Team Vorea'sesaki, then alls well, right? Well Team Vorea'sesaki certainly unleashes its secret weapon, a foul mouth, fire breathing, and ruthless demon. The committee's okay, I'm under paid, and all you can do about it is stay tuned and watch the next thrilling episode of Yu-Yu Hakusho!


	6. Episode 6: Team Vorea'sesaki's Secret We...

Dark Tournament: Twist of Fate  
  
Narrator: The Dark Tournament kicked off, with a fierce fight between Team TaiHaiTai and Team Leastinae. Team TaiHaiTai, a group of mysterious white robed fighters, all with unique powers, showed their abilities by defeating Team Leastinae, two to zero. With the first match over, the second match, between the formidable Team Vorea'sesaki and Team Ichirou, is about to start. Or so it seemed until neither team made an appearance, leaving all those in charge in an odd position….  
  
Episode 6  
  
Team Vorea'sesaki's Secret Weapon  
  
Earu and Mirae struggled off the battle field. After wrapping up their wounds and finding their way to a secluded corner, they rested against a thick wall. Earu rubbed his shoulder, while Mirae nursed her wounds as well. A strange man in an odd looking brown business suit, walked patiently toward them.  
  
"Well, what to expect from two siblings who haven't even shown their true powers yet," the man said gruffly.  
  
Both looked up, with bitter smiles on their faces. "So what, who are you any how?" Earu asked. He reached down for his sword, but wouldn't get the chance to use it.  
  
"Name's Shoji Tanaka," the man said.  
  
"Where have I heard that name before?" Mirae said. "Wait a second! Aren't you that head of the Ministry of Finance in Japan?"  
  
A man laughed, walking from behind one of the walls. He wore a stunning blue kimono, while standing at an average height. A pair of pearly white gloves slammed against the wall next to Shoji Tanaka. Blue hair ran along in all directions from the figure's position, though it was short and thin. He flashed a vile set of blue eyes, which shrunk down when in the light.  
  
"Who's he?" Earu asked. "Sis, let's get out of here," he whispered to Mirae.  
  
Mirae took her chance to stand up, only to come face to face with a girl, with wolf ears, pierced three times. The girl waved with a cheery smile, rolling up her blue shirt's sleeves. Her eyes, shiny and brown, rolled over with cat like slits upon them. She kicked her ratty sneakers in the air, and flexed while laughing.  
  
She fixed her jeans that were cut at the knee, where a band-aid was covering. "Who are you?!" Mirae said falling backward.   
  
Shoji Tanaka stepped forward, "The team of the future, the soon to be winners of the Dark Tournament. Team Yokuzaki!"  
  
"Well, what do you want from us?" the siblings asked.  
  
Shoji smirked, while spitting next to his foot. "Simple really, I employ you to work for me, sound easy enough?"  
  
"I think so," Mirae said. "But why?"  
  
"Yea! Our team is out of the tournament, and we already loss. What good are we?" Earu asked.  
  
The figure in the blue kimono licked his lips, "We really don't need your help, but the less work for us, the better." The figure reached down into his kimono, edging near the wolf girls.  
  
"Cloud!" Shoji shouted. "You should prepare, I'll fill our little guests in on the plan."  
  
Cloud mumbled something under his breath. He snapped his fingers, "Kera let's go."   
  
Kera nodded, "Coming!" She ran off, following Cloud.  
  
Shoji motioned to a path, "Follow me."  
  
Mirae and Earu looked at one another strangely. "I have a really bad feeling about this," he said. Mirae nodded, rushing toward Shoji, making sure not to lose him.  
  
Vorea'sesaki heard a loud thud, noticing at the end of the row of seats, the man in the mustache, the owner of Team Leastinae, had dropped off from his seating position. Saiyuki breathed lightly, "Don't worry he wasn't part of our plan."  
  
Vorea'sesaki sniffed at his glass, with purple liquid. He smiled and drank it down in one gulp, while lifting his hand to pick up the body. Saiyuki turned his head, when Vorea'sesaki came back. "How was it?" Saiyuki asked.  
  
Vorea'sesaki rubbed his thumb on his lip, "Arsenic always tastes great before watching a fight."  
  
A strange figure in a waiter's outfit, tossed down the disguise. They dropped a bottle that flashed scarlet letters on the front, 'Arsenic'. The figure pulled out a sheet of paper, scratching out a name on the long list. A brush of wind pasted the figure, which then proceeded to walk straight down the set of stairs.  
  
"Son of a, stupid people making me, they can shove it up their, why I ought to," came the grumbling of the figure in the brown rain coat. The figure noticed the overhang, and walked underneath it, following it, to the ring.  
  
"So my friend, who is that in the brown coat?" Saiyuki asked.  
  
"My secret weapon," Vorea'sesaki said with a smile.  
  
"Well now folks, it appears a member of Team Vorea'sesaki has appeared!!!" Koto shouted. "But besides that, it looks like no one else is coming out." Koto turned around, still noticing the absence of the other team.  
  
Umi kicked at the door, "Wake up Team ICHIROU!" She shouted, while the snoring only grew louder. "This doesn't seem worth it, ah!" she said head butting the door. Umi's face was turning red, "Open sesame!"  
  
Koto's ears fluttered with a cool breeze. The figure in the brown coat, made their way to the ring. "Well now, it seems that Team Vorea'sesaki has only one demon present?" Koto asked. "A mysterious figure in a brown coat, could this be the legendary Vorea'sesaki in disguise? Or could this be one of his ruthless team mates?"  
  
"VOREA'SESAKI!" shouted the demons from around the stadium.  
  
"Shut-up woman," the resilient voice from under the coat shouted.  
  
"And apparently very rude too!" Koto yelled. "Well now, if Team Ichirou would just come out, I guess we could start the fight?"  
  
Koto continued to look around, "Well, with no Team Ichirou in sight, there's no other alternative, but to declare Team Vorea'sesaki the winner."  
  
A woman with small cat ears jumped up to the ring, "Well now, short and pissy is what you are!" the girl said.  
  
Koto's head swung around quickly, "It seems Faeli, the leader of Team Kuzuite, has grown impatient…"  
  
"…IMPATIENT?!" Faeli said kicking in the air. She flashed to studs of tattoos on her hands and legs. "I'm just waiting for a good challenge, and I want a piece of Team Vorea'sesaki."  
  
The figure in the brown rain coat shifted slightly, "Impatient brat."  
  
Faeli shook her fist, while four other demons followed close behind her. "I'm not a brat!" she said while getting closer to the ring. "Well now, I think this is butt kicking time!"  
  
Koto waved her hands to try and stop the confrontation. "I'm sorry; I'd love to watch carnage and wrath as much as the next person, but we have to abide by the tournament's rules."  
  
"Screw the rulez!" the figure in the brown coat said.  
  
"For once I like your thinking," Faeli said. The four other fighters lined up, along side her.  
  
Team Kuzuite…  
  
Narrator: Team Kuzuite. A group of misfit fighters, who get into fights because of their big mouths. Believed to have shown up to the tournament, with nothing but defeating the best, on their minds.  
  
Koto continued to wave her arms, "Aren't you listening to me, you can't break the rules. Just wait until your fight comes up!"  
  
The loud chime of the tournament committee sounded over the stadium. "EY! Looks like the tournament committee is about to say something," a demon with his head on fire said.  
  
"Due to Team Ichirou's apparent absence, the tournament schedule has been changed. In place of the match, Team Vorea'sesaki versus Team Ichirou, the later will be replaced by Team Kuzuite. As for Team Kuzuite versus Team Dodo, Team Kuzuite will be replaced by Team Ichirou and moved to the first of the three matches for tomorrow." The stern female voice ended, and the demons around the stadium cheered.  
  
"YEA! VOREA'SESAKI!!" the demons shouted.  
  
Koto, who had just come to realize the situation, changed her expression to a dark smile. "Well, thanks to the committee, the fighting will commence as planned. Now then, Team Vorea'sesaki versus Team Kuzuite shall start right away."  
  
"Team leaders, please step forward and decide the terms of the fight," Koto said. She turned around, while the figure in the brown coat glided lightly across the ground toward the center.  
  
Faeli gradually made her way up to the front. "Well now, how is it you want to lose? Too bad there's only one of you!"  
  
Faeli stared at the figure, still wrapped up in the brown raincoat. "Still not going to answer me? Fine then, let's do one on one matches, sound good?"  
  
"All at once!" came the shriek from under the coat.  
  
"Fine then, five on one sounds good to me!" Faeli said. "You don't know what you're getting into."  
  
She lined up with her team, all in a row. Koto nodded, "The team leaders have come to the decision, the match will be an all out brawl, five on one. This should put Team Vorea'sesaki at a disadvantage substantially."  
  
Kurama tapped his fingers uneasily, "that fighter seems to be out numbered, and yet the odds may be outnumbered the other way around."  
  
"Wish all women were like that?" Marionette said.  
  
Kurama smiled, while turning his head to notice four figures up in the upper part of the stadium. They sat dangerously on the roof, watching the match from above. "Hm…" came the short one in front.  
  
Faeli smiled, "Team Kuzuite sound off! Faeli, leader of team Kuzuite!" Faeli had a thin waist, and a medium sized body. She wore a black see-through top, with a coating of fabric underneath it. Faeli twirled in her see-through skirt that had black studs on the outer lining.   
  
Pink wavy hair flowed down her back, tied up in a pony tail. She fixed her black slip-ons with her black tipped finger nails.Tattoo designs ran down her arms and legs, which formed a pattern up to her cat like ears, and thick fangs. She held her hand down, and a surge of energy created an energy whip.  
  
"Silver Dragon here!" shouted the female next to Faeli. She looked the same age as Faeli, except for the nearly four inch height advantage. She wore a silver tunic, fashioned with a strip of black leather. She swung her leg around, in her baggy black pants, and glared at Koto. Her eyes bore a freezing silver color that was covered on both sides with black, tied back hair.  
  
She pointed her left index finger forward, where a scar swiveled around it completely. Above her right arm, a silver dragon matched the design, forming the base for the large tattoo. She swung her right arm in front of everyone, showering everyone with a blue dazing glow, which quickly turned into a sharp scythe.  
  
Faeli continued her ill approach and nasty look that never changed to a smile. "RYN KI!" shouted a six foot one male, who looked middle aged. His tall and muscular build was hidden away by a dark blue vest, with silver bands around his upper arms. He bounced his head back and forth, waving his jet black, medium length hair, in tune with the wind. His jet black leather pants, clung to his heavy black army boots. He raised his bruised hands to his deep blue eyes, and formed a white energy ball.  
  
He held it in his hand, pulling out a massive black bladed weapon. The energy ball lit up the blade. 'Half demon or not, I'm going to prove to my father I have what it takes! Plus, fighting is what I do best,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Akisame! Aki for short!" the girl next to him said. She was in her early twenties, with a short build and figure. She wore a dark blue vest, and cut off sleeves that ran up to her elbows. She turned in her short silver skirt, to display her fox like features.  
  
Around her, a pair of plants began to form and grow at her ankles. Aki's mind raced, 'Sweet, this punk is mine! Hehehe!"  
  
'Screw the rest of my team, this one's mine!' Faeli thought to herself.  
  
'I don't need anyone else but me,' Silver Dragon thought. 'First come first serve, I guess.'  
  
"I'm really Tori, but you can call me LP," the girl next to Aki said. She was short and young, half Korean, and wore a shirt with little white straps for a top, and dark blue jeans. Her dark brown hair ran down to her shoulder, matching her clever brown eyes. Her long finger nails, along with her wide hands, were beginning to surge with energy.   
  
She tapped her tennies on the ground, and shouted, "Spirit Sword!" A large purple energy sword came shooting out of her hands.  
  
Kuwabara shouted, "Hey lookie!! She's got the same awesome powers that I have!"  
  
"Odd," Botan said.  
  
"First off, your powers aren't that awesome, and second off, she's younger then you. That means she's probably more powererful, having learned that technique long before you," Shizuru said.  
  
Yusuke smacked Kuwabara on the back, "Don't worry, even Kuwabara won't lose to a young girl, I don't think!"  
  
"URAMESHI!" Kuwabara shouted, nearly falling out of his seat.  
  
"Sir, is that the team we're supposed to be afraid of?" Jorge asked.  
  
"Doesn't look like much from here," Megumi added. "Though one man can't be that dangerous can he?"  
  
"Well you shouldn't worry. I, Koenma, have full confidence in my team," Koenma said with confidence.  
  
"Uh sir, what do you want me to do with the 5 coffin orders then?" Jorge asked.  
  
Koenma frowned and slammed his fists down, "They had better not lose! You hear me Yusuke, don't lose!!"  
  
"Who's he talking to?" Megumi asked.  
  
Jorge shrugged, "Himself, I hope."  
  
The figure in the brown coat laughed, "You really are nothing but lifeless pawns. You have no understanding of power and those with it, do you? Pathetic bunch of losers, you are."  
  
"No one calls me a loser!" Faeli shouted.  
  
The figure in the brown coat began to laugh, "Not long ago, I heard of a human fighter who was said to be the spirit detective, with extraordinary powers. I came to this tournament for a match with the fighter whose unprecedented powers have scared many demons. And instead I'm left with five misfits who are nothing but poor excuses for fighters." The voice had become distinct, a strong female voice that seemed overwhelmingly superior.  
  
"I, Bakhu, of Team Vorea'sesaki, have no business with fighting the meager likes of you!" Bakhu bellowed.  
  
Faeli's face grew dark red, as she snapped her energy whip at Bakhu. Bakhu never moved an inch, watching the whip slash at the brown rain coat. A chain went head on, at Faeli, who dove to the side, barely surviving the awkward attack. "What the hell was that?!" Faeli shouted.  
  
Bakhu stood in full form, not concealed by the rain coat any further. She looked in her early twenties, and was considerably short, at maybe four foot eleven. Her bright green eyes sparkled in the sun, which glazed across his tan and well built body. She had on a thick black headband, and gray scarf wrapped around her neck.  
  
Her black tank top flashed in green letters, '100% Darkness'. The rest of her outfit was a pair of black Capri's, and bandages that were wrapped around her arms. Her dark brown hair mixed in with her dark green highlights that ran down to her shoulders. Black fighting shoes glowed from below her odd stance.  
  
Her tan hands had sharp nails that were silvery tipped. A small scar came across her right eye, drawing attention away from her two protruding fangs. She licked her lips, as her full figure came into few. A flashy wolf tail waved from behind her, along with slender wolf ears.  
  
"WOW!! The mysterious fighter in the trashy brown raincoat with the trashy mouth turns out to be a hot wolf girl!" Koto spoke into the microphone.  
  
"YEA BABY!! SHAKE THAT HOT TAIL!" came a cry from the front row of the stadium. A round black demon, with a beard and gray horn continued to rant. "Talk about one hot, controlling wolf!" he shouted.  
  
Bakhu twitched slightly, disappearing in a flash. She flowed with her speed well enough, so that her motions were cleverly hidden. She spun around, slanting downward, with the on-coming rush of the large scythe that sliced through the loudmouthed demon. "Sick pig!" she slithered.  
  
The chain attached to the scythe, whirled around, forming a cyclone method. This pushed Faeli back, who stumbled into Gray Dragon's arms. The scythe retracted quickly, in unison with Bakhu's movements. She grasped the middle of the chain, which made the scythe look ungodly weight wise. The scythe was pretty big, but it made more of a dent, in the stands from just throwing it lightly, then its retraction.  
  
"Girlie, you going to call this match?" Bakhu snarled.  
  
Koto nodded, "Right! Um, due to the odd request, Bakhu, the stunning fox girl, will take on the entire Team Kuzuite. Let the match begin!" Koto raised her hand and brought it down quickly.  
  
Bakhu swung the chain, in a huge motion, that made a number of demons in the front row cower. "It's the devil in disguise!" one of the demons shouted.  
  
Bakhu licked her fangs, "Never been called that before."  
  
"Man, that's one hot devil!" shouted another demon. Bakhu grinned with her two shiny fangs, and eyes aimed directly at the other teams.  
  
"Sorry, this may make your job difficult!" Bakhu said to Koto.  
  
Koto nodded, "Yes well, this is what I get paid for, right?" Koto noticed that Team Kuzuite never moved an inch, continuing to glare at Bakhu.   
  
Faeli pointed forward, like directing an army. "ATTACK!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Two members, Ryn Ki and Silver Dragon took on the attack. Bakhu dug her foot into the ground, kicking off the scythe end of her weapon.  
  
Ryn Ki shouted, "Here she comes!" Silver Dragon nodded, racing toward their target at their medium paced speed. Ryn Ki swung his weapon, while Silver Dragon swung her energy scythe that clung from her arm.  
  
"Here comes the massacre we've been waiting for!" Koto shouted in anticipation.  
  
Bakhu, who had flung her self toward her opponent, whipped her chain around in an instant. Ryn Ki and Silver Dragon jumped to the side, while Bakhu rode the top part of it around. She sailed past Silver Dragon, who missed with her scythe, only to get hit with the back end of the scythe. Faeli noticed the chain, with Bakhu coming straight for her.  
  
Faeli flared her hands up in the air, "Get her!!" Ryn Ki dived with his sword, aimed precisely at the chain. Bakhu jumped in the air off the chain, still holding on to the center, and swinging it around below her, in that cyclone motion.  
  
"It's like a windmill from above!" Koto relayed the action. The chain went flying around the ring, knocking both Silver Dragon and Ryn Ki down backward. Bakhu landed gracefully, stepping slightly to the side, while the chain continued to retract to her position.  
  
"All that to push them backward?" Aki shouted. "What a joke…" Aki's words were cut short, by a giant object slashing through her back. She collapsed to ground, biting down on her lower lip with all her strength.   
  
The giant object stormed right above Aki a second time, but knocked Faeli off her position. "Her scythe!" Faeli shouted.  
  
Bakhu pulled on her chain, pulling back the enormous scythe. She stuck her tongue out, "There is no weakness to my technique!" Bakhu whirled her scythe around in the air, "Just try me."  
  
Tori rubbed her nose, "That scythe must weigh a ton. I'll be the distraction, so when she swings it, you guys come around and take her open weak points okay?"  
  
Faeli put her fist in her palm, "Perfect plan!"  
  
Aki slanted her eyes, "I don't like the way that demon looks. Perhaps we're falling into her plans?" She twirled around, "Nah!"  
  
Tori waved her spirit sword, "Now!" She raced on toward Bakhu, and turned to the right. Bakhu pushed off her back foot, heaving her shoulder forward, sending the giant scythe with the chain at Tori.  
  
Faeli pointed forward, while Aki and Silver Dragon raced forward. Tori dove to the side, missing the scythe by inches. Aki aimed her fist at Bakhu, who still didn't notice her and Silver Dragon, scythe and all, about to take her out.  
  
"We got her!" Aki shouted. Aki and Silver Dragon watched the oversized chain and ball strike across both of them, and cutting Silver Dragon's thighs deeply. Both collapsed in an instant to the ground, while Tori recovered.  
  
"It seems Bakhu has stopped their first surprise attack, but what next?" Koto asked.  
  
Tori jumped up, and ran toward Bakhu, "Now your mine!" Tori's neck took a giant gash from the oversized scythe, which came from along side her. Bakhu flipped in the air, twirled the chain around her, while pulling on the heavy scythe, which followed suit.  
  
"AMAZING!" Keiko said. "That woman must be really strong."  
  
"Yea, woman," Yusuke said under his breath.  
  
"YUSUKE!" Keiko shouted in shriek and definitive voice. "What does that mean?!" She raised her hand and slapped Yusuke, only to hit Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara rubbed his cheek, "Geez, Keiko, you should fight for our team." Kuwabara rolled his eyes, trying to regain sight of where he was.  
  
Botan and Shizuru laughed, both noticing the woman's extraordinary power. Yusuke glanced around, eyeing Kurama and Marionette both up on the high rail. 'Where's Hiei and Kayal?' he wondered.  
  
Bakhu twirled the large chain around the large scythe. The odd weapon's chain end had a small black ball that hung weighted down. Bakhu's lips curled, while the bunch of fighters regrouped.  
  
Tori held her hand firm against her neck, "Barely made it out of that."  
  
Faeli scratched her eyebrow, "I've got it! Everyone attack her at once!"  
  
Bakhu's lips continued to curl, "The secret technique of the ultimate chain and scythe wielder. I, Bakhu of Team Vorea'sesaki, have too much talent to play with a bunch of children."  
  
"Pretty arrogant for having five on one, isn't she?" Aki commented.  
  
Koto raced around, "Well, it seems that Bakhu clearly has the advantage, but Team Kuzuite is preparing to attack again. What will happen next in this surprising fight?!"  
  
Demons roared from their seats, "Cut off those brat's heads!!!"  
  
Another group of demons were whistling and shouting, "Shake that chain and scythe baby!"  
  
"Ready?" Faeli said holding her hands back. She prepared to signal for the full frontal assault. Koto was readied with her microphone to announce the action as it came across.  
  
Bakhu readied the scythe in an upward motion, "Come on, come on!"  
  
"NOW!" Faeli shouted. The group of five demons jumped in their different directions, ready to take on Bakhu all at once. Everyone readied their weapon, preparing for the massive assault at hand.  
  
"Here it comes!" Koto shouted.  
  
Silver Dragon raced along, following like a dancer's footsteps. She crept up in a medium pace, ready to hit Bakhu. Ryn Ki glanced at Silver Dragon, ready with her scythe, while he swung his large bladed weapon. Aki prepared to blast her away with an array of fists and rose petals flying from her hand. Tori readied the spirit sword, which gleamed like a purple light. Faeli raced on fists first, while they circled Bakhu.  
  
Bakhu eyed the ground, glancing at the shadows coming from all directions. 'Now,' she thought in her head. Bakhu shot up in the air, while the five fighters loomed head on into the empty space. Each one of their eyes, noticed the entire weapon along with Bakhu, fly up in the air.  
  
Bakhu whirled her chain around, with the ball at the end. The chain formed a whirlwind underneath her, striking each member with ferocity. Bakhu narrowed her eyes, heading straight down at Tori, who glanced around from her fall. She readied her spirit sword, swinging wildly in hopes of hitting anything in front of her.  
  
Bakhu's chain swung around her, trapping her underneath the weapon, while Bakhu headed down toward her. Head first, Bakhu narrowed the scythe's blade, aiming at Tori. "AAAHH!!" Tori shouted trying to strike anything in her way.  
  
Bakhu pulled up on the chain, which freed up Tori. Tori let out a sigh of relief, until the scythe sliced straight through her sword. Tori tried to regain focus, adjusting to the side from the attack, only to get a thick foot to the face from Bakhu. Bakhu flipped in the air, and kicked off the scythe from her quick landing.  
  
Tori rubbed her cheek, with Bakhu's foot imprint, but had little time to recover from the attack. Bakhu head butted Tori in the stomach, and fell backward. Aki ran up to try and save Tori, but the lengthy chain struck Aki from the side, sending her against the stadium wall.  
  
"Look at all this action!" Koto spoke. She stood to the side, noticing the large indent that Aki's body had made. "What an amazing set of skills by Bakhu!"  
  
Tori grabbed for her stomach, ducking in a quick seconds thinking from the massive scythe that went flying past her. Tori's eyes widened, when she realized that the chain and Bakhu were soon to follow. On the riveted chain, Bakhu held on tight, slashing her nails across Tori's body.  
  
"AAAHHH!" Tori screamed covering the red marks on her body. "You stupid," but she never finished her sentence.  
  
Bakhu came back from the other side, holding onto part of the scythe. She leaned in, pulling the chain back. This action constricted the chain around Tori completely. Tori cried out, but the chain pulled harder from the scythe being retracted with such force.   
  
"ECK!" Tori yelped, but her cries fell short from Bakhu, still holding the scythe, went flying past Tori. Bakhu shot up in the air, and pulled gently, shooting trickles of blood in numerous directions. Tori collapsed to the ground, while Bakhu heaved the chain one way, unwrapping itself from Tori's mangled body.  
  
"WOW!" Koto said. "Well, with Tori having little fight in her, Bakhu's massive attack seems unstoppable!"  
  
"Short changed," Bakhu said. "Whiny little underling."  
  
Aki, who got up from the attack, joined Ryn Ki, as they both raced onward toward Bakhu. "You'll die for what you did!" Aki shouted.  
  
Ryn Ki waved his weapon, "Die!" Ryn Ki waved his sword, striking at the thick chain. He shouted, "Try this!" The sword hit the chain and reflected off it, which the chain came flying back to Bakhu with her quick pull.  
  
"My sword should have cut through it," Ryn Ki said.  
  
Aki raised one eye, "Odd."  
  
"Not odd, stupid!" Bakhu said holding the center of the chain. The scythe waved from one end, while the chain's end, with ball and all, hung from the other side. She raised her arms, and turned them slightly back and forth.  
  
This created a double attack from the sides, scythe and chain. "Double attack, scythe and ball!"  
  
Bakhu hurled the ball from one end, striking Ryn Ki, and sending him backward. Aki raced forward, but was cut off by the scythe coming from the other end. Aki jumped in the air, "It can't catch me in the air!"  
  
The scythe sliced across her wrists, dropping Aki like a sack of potatoes. Ryn Ki watched in horror, while the ball struck her from behind while she was dropping to the ground. Her body flung itself sideways in the air, toppling over the edge of the stadium. Ryn Ki stood up, and hit the ground, barely escaping the huge scythe coming across his side.  
  
Bakhu snapped her wrists in one direction, pulling the ball down at Ryn Ki. Ryn Ki dove to the side, while the ball made a massive indent upon the stadium. "Phew, that was close."  
  
Aki got back to her feet, furious with rage. She stepped past the swinging chain, diving in for a punch. "GOTCHA!" Aki shouted, about to make contact with Bakhu. Aki looked up, getting hit by the shinning scythe from above. The ball from across the way pulled up, taking Ryn Ki with it.  
  
Ryn Ki shouted for help, but was slammed back into the ground, alongside Aki. Bakhu flicked her wrist slightly, reacting to the scythe, which tore up bits of the ring, coming after Ryn Ki. Ryn Ki stuck his sword on the ground to brace himself.  
  
Ryn Ki figured the scythe wouldn't make it through the sword, and giving him a chance to attack. Bakhu leaned down, causing the scythe to pull up. Bakhu nudged downward, striking the scythe down, skipping the sword, and slashing Ryn Ki across the shoulder. She twirled both, scythe and ball, from her position, spinning her hands in motion.  
  
Aki pushed up from the ground, and tried to take out Bakhu with her back turned. Bakhu spit in her face, which shielded Aki's eyes. Koto opened her mouth, "Another impressive set of attacks, but look out Aki, she's about to meet her end."  
  
Aki rubbed her eyes, slicing into her stomach with the scythe. Aki moaned slightly, being crushed by the thick weighted ball from the side, which picked her up. Bakhu shifted her hands upward, swinging Aki toward Ryn Ki, who pushed her away with his blade. He looked liked his blood was beginning to boil.  
  
Ryn Ki raced toward Bakhu, and sliced at her in midair. "DIE DEMON!" Ryn Ki said.  
  
"Cute," Bakhu said under her breath.  
  
"It seems that Ryn Ki has thrown the strategy out, and is going to take Bakhu head on, but what will be the result?" Koto wondered.  
  
Bakhu slammed her hands together pulling on both the ball and scythe awkwardly. Ryn Ki screamed, but his death was nothing more than a few quick flashes of light. Bakhu had pulled both parts of the chain together, slamming into Ryn Ki's neck all at the same time.  
  
Keiko gasped, while Shizuru bit her lip. "That's just one of their team members?" Kuwabara hesitated. "We're in for some deep trouble Urameshi."  
  
Ryn Ki's lifeless body tumbled to the ground, with the ball and scythe smashed into him. Bakhu retracted both, with a pullback motion from her hands. Faeli flared out her whip, while Silver Dragon slashed with her scythe quickly. "This won't be easy," Silver Dragon said.  
  
"Shut-up, it's idiots like you that I had on my team that screwed it up. Worthless," Faeli said.  
  
Bakhu licked a speck of blood from her hand. She winked at Faeli and Silver Dragon, "Come on! Come on! Let's go already."  
  
Silver Dragon raced at Bakhu with her scythe energized. "Don't be stupid, we stand a better chance of two on one!!" Faeli shouted.  
  
"Shut-up!" Silver Dragon shouted.  
  
Koto noticed her chance to speak again, "Well now, with only two members of Team Kuzuite left to slaughter, it seems that Silver Dragon is just going to take Bakhu head on!! What mayhem will ensue?"  
  
"Die what for you did!" Silver Dragon shouted jumping past both the scythe and ball. She swung her scythe at Bakhu's head, missing slightly. She swung again, but Bakhu disappeared in a flash, behind Silver Dragon.  
  
"Dead people don't talk," Bakhu said. She tugged with speed on the chain, which then snapped around Silver Dragon with speed. Silver Dragon couldn't move, and Bakhu clasped her hand on her neck.  
  
"Let me go!" Silver Dragon said.  
  
"Why would I do that foolish thing?" Bakhu murmured.  
  
Silver Dragon glanced at Faeli, "Help me!" Faeli didn't move an inch, never changing her stare. "HELP ME!"  
  
Bakhu turned to see Faeli cross her arms, "Not a chance in hell. Our partnership has ended."  
  
Bakhu clasped her hand on Silver Dragon's neck, "You see, in this world, there is a thin line that separates the strong and the weak. But really the strong survive and usually aren't insulted by insolent brats like you. Strong live, weak die. Simple enough?"  
  
Koto waved her hands, "It seems Faeli has rejected to help her partner Silver Dragon whose about to get killed. This is by far a choice that only the wretched take! Let's hear what the fans think to do with Silver Dragon?"  
  
"KILL THE WITCH" came the shouts from the demons around.  
  
Bakhu smiled, "You heard the audience, and you know what they say? The audience is always right." Bakhu twisted Silver Dragons neck, breaking it in the process. Silver Dragon dropped to the ground helpless.  
  
Koto ran over, "What will Team Kuzuite's team leader do now?"  
  
Bakhu picked up her chain and scythe. Faeli walked over, "Not bad, thanks for taking care of the dirty work. So, what do you think? We become partners and take on this entire tournament?"  
  
Bakhu smiled and opened her mouth. A large surge of fire hurled out of it, toasting Faeli to smithereens. "Well now, that was unpleasant," Koto said. Faeli dropped the ground, burned beyond recognition.  
  
"I work alone," Bakhu said walking away.  
  
Koto looked around the ring, "Well the unpleasant, but strong Bakhu seems to have taken out everyone. And they appear to have been down for more then ten seconds. The winner is Bakhu! Team Vorea'sesaki advances!"  
  
"That woman spit out fire and roasted that girl like a Barbeque!!" Koenma shouted.  
  
"Sir, this is the competition, right?" Jorge added.  
  
"I doubt Team Urameshi can handle even her," Megumi said.  
  
Demons cheered from all around, while Saiyuki clapped, "Easy does it."  
  
Vorea'sesaki smiled, "Simple logic. One dog, five cats, the result is what lies before you."  
  
"Urameshi! That wasn't just impressive, that was nearly unbeatable!" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
Yusuke sighed, "Well don't worry; we've got to survive the first round, remember?"  
  
Marionette put out his second cigarette. "Aren't you afraid those will kill you?" Kurama asked.  
  
Marionette flicked the cigarette butt to the side. "Least thing I'm worried about killing me." Kurama said something under his breath and left.  
  
Koto smiled, "Well you know what time it is now? It's time for the third of today's four matches!"  
  
Demons from all around cheered. "After that bloody filled match, it will certainly be hard for anyone to follow up on that impressive display. The next match will be Team Bouruga versus Team Riyuki."  
  
  
  
"What chu think of dem out dere?" a young female voice from a group of four figures on the top of the stadium commented. The four average and small figures pondered the previous fight.  
  
"Kuroi, you worry too much. 'ey, let's just relax for now, ah?" the man voice said to Kuroi.  
  
"Hehe, Glider, chu right about dat!"  
  
Two white robes sat across from another in the open forest. "You were impressive Kale {Kah-lay}," came the female voice from under the hood.  
  
"Not so bad yourself Reika," Kale answered. "So, what's on your mind?"  
  
Reika giggled from under her hood, "Well uh, you know, I was wondering if..."  
  
"I'd love to!" Kale shouted before she could finish.  
  
"You don't know what I was going to ask."  
  
"Oh, yea, well finish your sentence."  
  
Reika pretty smile flashed from under her hood, "I was wondering if you'd go out…"  
  
"YES!" Kale shouted.  
  
Reika laughed, "But I didn't finish."  
  
"Oh, sorry, go ahead and finish."  
  
Reika nodded and then an idea struck her. "If you'd go out in women's clothes and catch me a fish!"  
  
Kale fell over, "WHAT?!"  
  
Reika shrugged, "You said yes twice, I could swear you wanted to do it." Reika continued to laugh.  
  
Kale slammed his fist down on the ground, "But I thought you were going to ask me to eat lunch with you, or dinner, or go out with you on a walk…"  
  
"YES!" Reika shouted before Kale could finish. Kale broke down laughing along with Reika.  
  
Reika stuck her arm out, for Kale to put his arm through. They laughed, making their way along the forest of the large island.  
  
Kayal rested on her back, next to the gloomy Hiei. "What's wrong?" Kayal asked.  
  
"Nothing," Hiei said.  
  
"You afraid I or all of us could die?" Kayal asked. "Relax, least if i die, you'll avenge my death."  
  
"Avenge your what?" he asked.  
  
Kayal frowned, "I SAID OF COURSE WHEN I DIE, YOU'LL AVENGE MY DEATH!"  
  
"Why?" Hiei asked.  
  
Kayal kicked Hiei on his head, "Avenge my death!"  
  
"Ouch, what was that for?" Hiei asked.  
  
Kayal kicked Hiei again. "AVENGE MY DEATH!"  
  
"Maybe mine, if you don't stop kicking me," Hiei said.  
  
Umi pounded on the door, in response to the return of loud snores. "Bunch of freaks, no one wakes up on time with you guys!!" Umi rammed her head into the door, as it swung open. Umi went flying into the room, and went head on into the wall. Umi's eyes rolled, as she passed out.  
  
"Tori, who is it?" cried a figure from one the beds.  
  
"Must have been room service," Tori said. "Go back to bed Hikari Silver."  
  
The door slammed shut, and the snores continued where they left off.  
  
Else where in a large hotel room... Crystal stomped her foot against the door, "You sure we're now not fighting till tomorrow?"  
  
"Says the update," a strange figure said.  
  
"You sure Kagehonoo Rusuto?" Crystal asked. "Because I'm not getting ready a second time."  
  
"Yep! We fight that big oaf of a monster!" Kagehonoo said.  
  
"GREAT! Should get us some publicity," Crystal said scurrying out the door.  
  
"Will both teams please report to the ring," Koto said.  
  
Farther out into the forest, a couple of demons were fighting. "Come on, keep up the practice!" Chu shouted. " 'ell, if we want to beat the enemy, we got to fight!"  
  
Kalinka whistled, "Yahoo!"  
  
Lea looked smug, "You know, normally people don't get excited over a tournament, where we could be the next ones killed."  
  
"You don't have many people skills do you?" Kalinka said with a smirk. Lea shook her head and laughed.  
  
Charl toppled over Saluna, "Kick some butt!"  
  
Saluna replied to Charl, "But the next fight hasn't started."  
  
"Oh," Charl said. "Well kick some but while we're waiting!"  
  
Garland sighed quietly, and stood up. Lea tapped him on the shoulder before he could leave, "Uh, where do you think your going?"  
  
"YEA! The next fight is going to start soon!" Kalinka shouted pulling Lea down. "Unless of course you're going on a food run?"  
  
Garland smiled, "I'm going for a quiet walk."  
  
"Oh," Lea said.  
  
"Alone," Garland said while his eyebrow rose. He turned around and walked away.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder about him, and all the time he spends alone with himself."  
  
Kalinka gasped, "Maybe he's some kind of normal guy! Oh-no!" Kalinka rolled over laughing, "Relax, as long as he's back by tomorrow."  
  
Without warning, numerous explosions went off all around. Demons from the audience stared in awe at the array of fireworks. Another set of explosions went off all around, ending with a trail of fireworks lighting up the sky.  
  
A large box appeared from the sky, with a set of letters on it. 'Team Riyuki' were the distinct words upon it. "Team Riyuki?!" Koto said strangely.  
  
Narrator: With the next match about to begin and Team Urameshi still awe struck from just the single fighter of Team Vorea'sesaki, what are they to do in their position? And what about the mysterious box that has appeared out of nowhere? What secret lie within this strange box, and what relation does it have with Team Riyuki?  
  
Preview: {Images: Fireworks exploding everywhere, four strange figures that look like circus freaks, Team Yokuzaki and Earu and Mirae sitting around a large table, girl named Tsuki in white kimono forming ball of energy while Koto is holding nose, Sakura in a joker mask singing while demons shield their ears in the audience, young girl named Seki's eyes gone black in strange position, girl named Sage Kaley throwing cards, girl named Tsuki shooting ice blasts, and guy named Kestrel with scythe and katana.}  
  
Sage Kaley: Lalalalalalalalalala…. Uh, lalalalalalala….. lalalala…. Listen to the sweet music sooth the air, breath the fresh air that fills our lungs, dance the dance of dreams…. Lalalala… Team Riyuki at full blast, no one can stop us! Well, except that bunch of clowns… oh wait, that's us! 


	7. UPDATE

****

Up-date!

Computer's been in the shop for way over a month! So I've been using a family laptop which gives me barely enough time to type up hw and not do anything else!! Ugh!! And now that we just got the comp. Back, I've been working as a co-shop stewart at my work, Albertsons, all the way up to the strike and lockout, and everyone doing extra hours, and with school craming, and now these damn fires… I have literally had no time and no freedom, literally!!! Sorry for now, I'll see if I can start it again eventually, till then, I'm on alert weather we are ordered to evacuate my house or not.. Let alone my other families houses…

Ugh..

*firestorm 2003*

-Murakumo-


End file.
